Elle n'était qu'une berceuse
by Mademoiselle Xina
Summary: Quant le survivant a disparu plus personne n'était là et les nés moldus se sont retrouvés en esclavage. Des siècles plus tard,la légende que celui qui libérera le survivant verra le monde être un éden pour lui perdure. Elle est leur dernier espoir...
1. Prologue  : La prophetie

**Rating : T** - suggestion de sexe sexuel (viole) & violence dans certains passages  
><strong>Genre : <strong>Aventure, voyage tempore**  
>Disclamer :<strong> Une bonne partie des personnages m'appartient, cependant cette fan fic est tirés de l'univers d'Harry Potter de J.K Rolwing, je ne touche pas de sous, mais je veux des reviews & des câlins !

Voilà :D Ma première vraie grande fic ! Elle est déjà terminée donc vous aurez la chance de l'avoir en entier ! En effet je déteste les fics abandonnées qui sont une vraie horreurs je trouve ! Ma fic est corrigée par moi-même avec l'aide de Yolanda :3 Donc désoulée s'il reste des fautes .' Alors je dédie cette fic à beaucoup de personnes, d'abord à mes coupains IRL : ma Lilith adorée, car elle a trop la classe ma petite Claire 3, à l'ancien chef de la secte des lutins rouges (si vous voulez le remplacer c'est le moment de tenter votre chance !), à ma ptite vielle sans qui je n'aurais pas rencontrés beaucoup de personnes et à mon petit biscuit. Enfin cette fic est dédiée à Yolanda, une fille fantastique, qui a su m'encourager et sans qui la fic n'aurait pas vu le jour :)

Voilà ! Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture.

**Prologue - La prophetie**

Voldemort est tombé, il n'est plus. Beaucoup pensèrent que les sorciers allaient enfin rentrer dans leur âge d'or, dans le siècle des lumières. Cependant la mystérieuse disparition du héros, de celui qui avait vaincu Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer le nom, causa énormément de trouble. Il fallait au peuple un héros, des valeurs auxquelles se raccrocher pour pouvoir construire un monde nouveau, un monde meilleur. Mais celui aux yeux d'émeraude avait refusé d'accomplir cette tâche. Certains racontent qu'il s'est enfuit par peur de la célébrité. D'autre qu'il n'était tout simplement pas capable d'accomplir la tâche. Il y eut même la folle théorie que Voldemort et tout cela n'était qu'une illusion populaire, un coup monté du ministère pour éliminer ceux qui les gênaient et qu'il n'existait aucun héros. Toutefois certains savent ce qui c'est réellement passé. Si le héros a disparu, c'est à cause de cette femme aux cheveux de feu qui était avide de pouvoir. Elle n'était pourtant pas bien méchante au début, elle avait même pour amie une de ceux qu'elle a réduit en esclavage par la suite. Il se murmure qu'elle n'est pas réellement responsable de ce qu'il arrive, mais que c'est la faute de son amant. Qu'il l'a hypnotisé avec ses yeux d'aciers, qu'il s'est vengé de son ennemi de toujours grâce à cette femme. _Il a fait en sorte qu'elle fasse en sorte_ qu'il disparaisse dans l'autre monde. Cependant elle l'aimait, ce héros, après tout il avait été son premier amour. Le faire disparaitre totalement lui était impossible. Elle l'a donc enfermé, dans un monde entre la vie et la mort. Dans une prison de glace que seul un sacrifice pourra libérer. Nos murmures ne s'arrêtent point là. On raconte que l'être assez fou pour faire un sacrifice à cette prison de glace, celui qui libèrera le héros, deviendra le maître d'un nouvel âge d'or. De son âge d'or à lui.

Mais tous ceci ne sont que des légendes. La preuve, nombreux sont ceux qui sont partie à la recherche de cette prison, de vouloir devenir le nouveau maître d'un âge d'or. Et pendant qu'ils cherchaient, le monde évolua. La femme aux cheveux de feu prit le pouvoir avec son amant aux yeux de glace. Elle qui s'était battue pour les nés-moldus, les mit en esclavage. Instaurant des nouvelles valeurs de sangs, seuls les sangs purs avaient accès à des postes importants. Ceux issus de mariage mixte devaient se contenter d'être serviteur des sangs purs. Les mariages mixes devinrent rapidement interdit. Tout enfant issu d'une union entre un né-moldu et un sang pur était considéré comme esclave. Les révoltes ? Il y en a bien eut, mais elles furent rapidement réprimées, obligeant tout opposant au régime à se cacher, à fuir. Pourtant aujourd'hui encore ils sont présents, même parmi les sangs-purs. Quant aux nés-moldus qui ont réussi à échapper au malheur de l'esclavage, ils vivent dans la forêt. On raconte qu'ils montent une rébellion, qu'ils veulent renverser le pouvoir. La dernière a finit par l'exécution de tout ceux qui avaient osé s'opposer au régime. On ne les craint pas. Mais le vent souffle à travers les branches d'un manoir une prophétie. Elle annonce l'arrivée d'un monde nouveau. Que lorsque la mélodie éveillera la pierre d'émeraude, alors tout pourra changer.

Mais tous ceci ne sont que des vielles légendes et des prophéties n'est-ce pas ? Plus personne n'y croit. Et pourtant, je vois au loin une étincelle, une lueur un peu folle. Cet être complote, il connait la légende, il connait la prophétie. Oui, bientôt un monde nouveau naîtra.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Bon c'est un peu embrouillé, mais je voulais jouer ma prophétesse et je trouvais que cela fait classe paf/ Normalement je suis sensée dire que je veux des reviews et tout, sauf que je le ferais pas, car j'ai vu dans ma boule de cristal que vous avez appuyé sur le bouton


	2. Prendre conscience

Et hop on enchaîne avec le chapitre 1 Cela faisait looooongtemps que je ne l'avais pas lu, cela fait étrange je dois l'avouer. Je dois vous avouer que moi aussi je trouve que l'histoire semble embrouillée au niveau de certains détail, paradoxal peut-être, mais en fait c'est absolument logique :D *paf* Donc si vous vous sentez perdu n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part et je n'hésiterai pas à éclairer votre lanterne :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 - Il est temps de prendre conscience de ce que tu es<strong>

Elle court, encore et toujours. Elle ne doit pas cesser de courir, car il y a cette chose qui la poursuit. Quoi ? Elle ne le sait pas. Cependant elle sent déjà son souffle chaud sur la nuque. Cette chose est dangereuse, cette chose la veut. Elle appuie plus fort sur ses jambes, elles lui font mal, c'est la preuve qu'elles sont encore là, car si elle celle de courir, elle n'aura plus de jambes. Elle n'aura plus rien. Mais voilà qu'elle trébuche, sur une roche, irrégulière, son irrégularité l'a blessée. Elle est maintenant en train de saigner, mais c'est sans importance. La bête est maintenant sur elle. Elle a trop peur de la regarder. Alors elle fixe son regard sur la pierre. Elle est verte, mais pas d'un vert comme les arbres ou l'herbe… C'est un vert étrange. Beau, attirant. Elle devrait avoir peur. Cette bête est sur elle, elle va la dévorer d'un instant à l'autre, sauf qu'il y a cette pierre, cette pierre si rassurante. Elle en a déjà vu une ainsi, dans le bureau de son maître. La bête s'emble furieuse, elle sent son souffle de plus en plus puissant, de plus en plus près, elle pousse aussi des grognements. Cependant elle en a rien à faire, après tout la pierre va la protéger non ? Non. Ce n'est qu'une pierre. Elle ne pourra pas la protéger de cette bête, rien ne le pourra. Alors la peur revint, tel un serpent furtif, il prit d'assaut sa peur. L'obligeant à regarder la bête. C'est idiot, mais lorsqu'on a peur de quelque chose on ne peut pas s'empêcher de le fixer. C'est ce qui est en train de lui arriver. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder la bête. Toutefois, le mot bête semble ne pas correspondre à son poursuivant. Ce n'est ni loup, ni un ours, ni un chien féroce, ni aucune bestiole terrifiante en fait. C'est homme. Juste un homme. Mais pas n'importe quel homme. C'était lui. Beau, malgré son profil d'ange – blond aux yeux bleu, le parfait stéréotype ! – il y avait cette aura de ténèbres qui l'entourait. Elle savait bien qui c'était, elle le connaissait mieux que personne pour son plus grand malheur. Ce garçon était…

« -Andrew !  
>- Et bien la mademoiselle à finit de rêver du petit fils du maître ? Bien maintenant tu vas filer en quatrième vitesse apporter le petit déjeuner du maître. J'en ai plus qu'asse de te couvrir. C'est la dernière fois ! La prochaine fois que tu roupilles tu devras recevoir le fouet comme tout le monde. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je devrai te faire un traitement de faveur. Fragile le maître à dit que tu étais ! Qu'il ne fallait pas te toucher ! Tu vas voir je vais t'endurcir mo-<br>- J'y vais ! »

Pendant le laïus de la gouvernante, la jeune brunette n'avait pas attendu un instant et sautant de son lit avait enfilé la sorte de kimono qui indiquait son statut d'esclave. Il était bien trop petit pour elle, on aurait dû le changer depuis des années, cependant le fait qu'elle doit se nourrir était déjà bien trop, alors lui acheter une nouvelle tenue ? Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de tirer maladroitement dessus pour l'agrandir au mieux. Le seul avantage était que cette tenue lui permettait de courir et de se faufiler, ces deux principales activités se situant juste après le fait de servir le maître et de fuir les réprimandes. Elle était une très mauvaise esclave. Pourtant, elle l'était depuis sa naissance. Ses parents étaient des nés-moldus, on leur avait alors retiré le seul bien qu'ils avaient pour le vendre à un riche sorcier. Elle était un cadeau d'anniversaire. Mais la jeune fille avait eut de la chance dans son malheur, son maître n'aimait pas les violences sur les esclaves, en fait il n'aimait pas cette manie de mettre de pauvres personnes en esclavage. Cependant son statut l'obligeait à en avoir, s'il s'y refusait, on le considérait comme un rebelle. Et il valait mieux pour elle et pour les autres esclaves que cela ne soit pas le cas. Le maître l'appréciait, il était un peu comme un père, un professeur, lui apprenant à lire, à écrire et cet art étrange qu'est la magie. Elle savait bien qu'il risquait sa vie en lui apprenant la magie, elle ne devrait pas lui poser tant de questions, vouloir apprendre toujours plus, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher. Alors en échange, elle faisait de son mieux pour le servir. Car il restait avant tout son maître.

« -Est une bonne esclave, est une esclave avec une tenue correct. »

Elle n'entendait plus les cris, peut-être qu'ils étaient arrêtés, mais connaissant la gouvernante, elle penchait plus à l'option qu'elle était asse éloignée pour ne plus avoir à les entendre. Le grosse dame comme ils l'appelaient entre eux était en effet réputé pour sa voix qui avait cassé plusieurs fois des verres. On raconte qu'elle était une ancienne chanteuse d'opéra, du moins jusqu'à qu'on découvre qu'elle ait des origines moldus. Cela ne pardonne pas. Quant à elle, elle s'était arrêtée devant un miroir. Elle passa sa main maladroitement dans ses cheveux d'une teinte indistincte. Peut être qu'ils étaient bruns, ou marrons… Quoi qu'il en soit ils étaient ternes, tout comme son visage, son être tout entier. Elle n'était pas très belle, elle possédait seulement quelques formes qui faisaient que les yeux des hommes avaient tendance à s'arrêter sur elle. Mais c'était plus parce qu'elle représentait le tabou. L'interdiction de relations avec une esclave qui ne vous appartenait pas. Malgré sa triste apparence, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, tentant maladroitement de les recoiffer. Mais rien n'y faisait. Poussant un soupir, elle continua alors sa course jusqu'au cuisine. Au moins elle, elle était naturelle. Pas comme toute ses sangs purs qui subissait une opération chirurgicale le jour de leur 17 ans pour correspondre aux critères de beauté. Elle, elle était laide. Mais après tout ce n'était qu'une esclave. D'après le maître, à une époque on l'aurait considérait comme belle, mais c'était une époque lointaine, là où les nés moldus apprenaient la magie.

« -Ma petite berceuse mortel, te voilà encore en train de rêver ? Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, moi je cours d'ici et de là et je fais sans cesse crier dessus, toi tu es rêveuse et possède le luxe de la paresse sans problème.  
>- Mon cher petit rat ne soit donc pas si jaloux que ça. Je ne possède absolument pas ce luxe, je me contente de le voler à ses infâmes sangs purs. »<p>

Sur ses mots elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, avant de s'enfuir, comme toujours devant lui. Il était son meilleur ami, où du moins avait été. Elle avait toujours aimé Peter, même si au début il lui faisait peur avec son rat qui n'était jamais non loin. Il l'avait appelé Queudver. Le rat était toujours là, suivant la brunette partout où elle va. Toutefois dès qu'elle posait le regard sur lui il s'enfuyait, alors elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il partait faire son rapport à son maître, Peter. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être espionnée, surtout par lui. Plusieurs fois elle l'avait surpris en train de la regarder fixement, lorsqu'il pensait qu'elle dormait. Il glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux et murmurer des paroles étranges qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il faudrait un jour que tout ceci cesse, mais elle laisse passer. Car elle est incapable de se rebeller. Elle ne le peut, il y a le maître. Son maître pour qui elle serait prête à donner sa vie. Pour qui chaque matin, comme en ce moment, elle doit se glisser dans les cuisines et porter un plateau remplis de victuailles en tout genre qui pourrait nourrie un né-moldu pour une semaine. Après elle devait le monter, là haut, tout en haut. Dans la plus haute pièce du manoir. Certes on avait une belle vue, mais c'était d'un agacement pour elle de monter ce plateau. L'escalier était étroit, les marches hautes et ses bras souffraient. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le droit de verser la moindre goutte de thé, pas le droit de faire tomber la moindre miette de pain. Sinon elle aura la joie de goûter au fouet acéré du cuisinier. On ne gaspille pas la nourriture quand on est une née-moldue !

Enfin ! Enfin elle avait atteins la porte, s'apprêtant à frapper à cette dernière. Elle entendit des éclats de rire. L'esclave les connaissait par cœur, elle les entendait tous les soirs, cet éclat… Il riait à chaque fois qu'il l'attrapait et qu'il voyait sa terreur. La nuit dernière il n'avait pas rit, la pierre l'avait protégée. Mais dans la réalité il n'y avait rien pour la protéger. S'afficha alors un cruel dilemme, soit elle frappait à cette fichu porte et rencontré cette… cette bête. Soit elle retournait en cuisine à ses risques et périls. Ho bien entendu elle pouvait aussi emporter le plateau dans un recoin et manger tout ceci en partageant le festin avec Peter. Mais ce dernier la dénoncerai pas la suite, espérant ainsi s'attirer les grâces du maître et de la renverser de sa place de favorite comme il disait. Toutefois, le bien cruel destin décidé pour elle et la porte s'ouvrit. La laissant là, seule et légèrement tremblante devant cet homme. Mais peut être étais-ce le poids du plateau. Oui, elle voulait que ce soit ça et non son sourire cruel. Elle baissa la tête, soumise. Non elle n'était pas une rebelle, les filles rebelles n'existaient que dans les romans. Elle essayait bien de se donner une image, en se disant qu'elle n'était pas parfaite, qu'elle se faisait réprimander. Mais elle n'était ainsi qu'avec les autres esclaves. En ce moment, alors qu'elle face à un sang pur. Sa véritable personnalité se révélait. Elle n'était qu'un misérable esclave qui baissait la tête devant cet homme qui la terrifiait. Pourtant il l'aimait bien, il l'aimait peut être même trop. Elle en avait dû faire les frais lorsqu'elle avait passé la semaine chez lui. Elle avait été très bien traité, même trop pour une fille de son rang. Comme une sang-pure. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche, une fois tous les esprits endormis alors il reprenait sa véritable apparence. Elle avait voulu mourir mille fois ces nuits là.

« - Mais ne serais pas là ma chère et tendre Lullaby. Voyons ne baissez pas les yeux très chère, ne sommes-nous pas intimes ?  
>- Darling ? A qui parles-tu ? Ho quelle adorable esclave ! On pourra l'adopter dit ? Pour notre mariage ! Il nous faut à tout prix un nouvel animal de compagnie et elle fera parfaitement l'affaire. Regarde comment elle est effrayée. Ho ma pauvre petite. Vient me voir. Andrew prend donc le plateau ! »<p>

Cet ange démoniaque prit le plateau, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. La brunette osa lever un regard vers lui, bien que la crainte l'emplisse, la fureur était surtout présente. Il savait que rien que sa présence lui donnait des frissons, il s'en amusait même ! Il aimait voir cette jeune esclave traitait comme un animal de compagnie par sa fiancée. Au moins Guenièvre avait cette particularité de ne jamais abandonner un animal de compagnie. Même après sa mort. Elle tenait à ce qu'il soit empaillé pour l'avoir toujours chez elle. Ainsi au files des années s'était accumulé chiens, chats, hiboux et nés-moldus chez elle. Beaucoup trouvait tout ceci de fort mauvais goûts, mais sa position empêchait qui que ce soit de critiquer. Après tout n'était-elle pas la descendante directe de la célèbre Guenièvre Weasley ? Grâce à sa célèbre ancêtre qui avait prit le pouvoir, la jeune femme pouvait se permettre tout. Comme par exemple prendre la pauvre Lullaby en otage dans ses bras dans un câlin étouffant. La jeune esclave peu habituée à tant de manières ne savait pas comment réagir. Crier au secours ? S'enfuir ? Gesticulait dans tous les sens ? La dernière réponse semblait s'imposait à elle, mais pourtant rien n'y faisait, Guenièvre ignorait ses gesticulations. Dans toute gentillesse il semble se cacher un côté sadique de faire du mal aux autres, ainsi la née-moldue se demandait si cette charmante sang-pure, du moins en apparence, il n'y avait pas en réalité un désir d'en finir avec elle. Après tout peut être avait-elle pu décerner le regard vicieux de son fiancé se poser sur cette pauvre petite abandonnée des dieux ? Mais il n'en était rien. Guenièvre était simplement un peu stupide, ne se souciant absolument pas des conséquences que ces actes pouvaient avoir. Par chance, il y avait ce vieil homme aux lunettes demi-lunes, avec une longue barbe blanche.

« -Guenièvre, je crois que Lullaby a besoin de respirer.  
>- Ho ! Pardon, pardon, mon petit chaton je pensais que tu ronronnais et pas que tu étouffais. »<p>

Elle relâcha la pauvre jeune femme avec un sourire d'excuse. Lullaby repris doucement sa respiration, elle avait pendant un moment pensé que ca fin était vraiment venu. Par chance, son maître Teddy lui avait une nouvelle fois sauvé la vie. Chose que cet imbécile d'Andrew n'aurait pas fait, bien trop heureux de voir celle qui habité ses honteux fantasme en train d'étouffer dans les bras de son idiote de fiancée. Lullaby lui jetât un regard inquiet qui le fit frissonner de plaisir. Il aimait voir la crainte dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle voyait ce plaisir qui l'habitait et le frisson qui parcouru son échine était tout sauf de plaisir. Se reculant de plusieurs pas en arrière, elle se fondit dans le décor comme à son habitude. Après tout elle n'était qu'un objet. Un objet vers lequel toutes les consciences étaient tournées. Pour l'une il y avait un désir de possession vis-à-vis d'elle et le regret de l'avoir blessé, tendit que l'autre ce désir de possession s'ajoutait à la satisfaction d'avoir pu verser le poison pendant que tous avaient les yeux sur l'esclave. Enfin il en allait terminer avec le vieux. Enfin la prophétie allait pouvoir s'accomplir. La dernière conscience ne se doutait en rien de ce qui se tramait, s'inquiétant simplement pour cette pauvre petite qui lui rappelait tant la fille que sa femme avait perdu en couche. Et la conscience de Lullaby ? Elle n'en avait pas. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une esclave non ? Pourtant, Lullaby avait cette étrange position que malgré son statut d'esclave d'être bien plus qu'un simple objet. En particulier aux yeux de Teddy Lupin, c'est pour cette raison que le viel homme bien qu'il apprécie son petit fils et la fiancée de ce dernier les invita tout deux à partir, il voyait que leur présence était une gêne pour cette pauvre petite. On se quitta donc dans les hypocrisies politesses qui dirigeaient la société depuis maintenant plusieurs siècles.

Enfin ils étaient seuls, Lullaby ferma la porte derrière le couple et un doux sourire se glissa enfin sur les lèvres. On sentait qu'un poids se libérait de ses épaules, qu'elle se détendait enfin. Un sourire mutin glissa sur les lèvres de Teddy, malgré son grand âge se dernier fit preuve d'une grande agilité, tout ces gestes pétillaient d'une jeunesse qui semblait être perdue, mais pour Lullaby ceci était courant. D'un coup de baguette magique une ancienne musique apparut et sans plus attendre il attrapa les deux mains de la jeune fille pour l'entrainer dans une valse. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par cette danse et il n'était pas rare que tout deux se mettent à la danser une fois qu'ils étaient certains d'être seul. Teddy avait toujours voulu faire ça avec sa fille, celle qui avait survécu, mais cette dernière trouvait cela inutile de danser avec son père. Lullaby ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il la fit virevolter dans les airs. Enfin la musique cessa.

« - Pourquoi donc cette danse de si bon matin ?  
>- Aurais-tu oublié quel jour nous sommes ?<br>- Eh bien, nous sommes lundi non ? Le jour où votre petit fils vient toujours vous voir.  
>- Voyons ! Aurais-tu vraiment oublié le jour que nous sommes ?<br>- Eh bien… Non. Je ne vois vraiment pas.  
>- Ton anniversaire !<br>- Mon… ? »

Un air sincèrement surprit s'afficha sur le visage de la Lullaby. Son anniversaire, elle l'avait complètement oublié… Pourtant il revenait tous les ans et c'était le genre de chose qu'on n'oubliait pas. Néanmoins c'est ce qu'elle oubliait, comme chaque année. Cela allait même jusqu'à son incapacité à dire son âge. Elle se situerait aux alentours de 17, peut être 18 ans, voir 19. Mais plus précisément il était impossible pour elle. Alors son anniversaire ! Et pourtant, son maître, son cher maître y avait pensé. Elle, celle qui était oubliée de tous. Il sortit une boîte, elle était longue et fine, enveloppée dans un papier dans les couleurs rouges et or. Il semblait que ce soit pour elle, pourtant… Etait-ce bien vrai ? Elle prit la boîte, hésitante, ne savant comment réagir. Son instinct lui disait que c'était ce dont elle rêvait depuis toujours, pouvait elle ?

« - Qu'attends-tu ? Ouvre donc ton cadeau ! »

Alors sans plus attendre elle arracha le papier rouge et or, révélant une boîte, toute simple, un peu vielle, les bords étaient usés par le temps. L'ouvrant doucement, son cœur rata un battement. Oui, c'était bien le cas. Elle était longue et fine. Elle glissa ses doigts dessus, oui c'était bien une baguette. Mais magique ? Elle l'attrapa, une douce chaleur l'envahit, la secouant des petites étincelles rouges et or apparurent. Oui… c'était bien de la magie. Ce n'était pas po… Des larmes envahirent ses yeux, elle baissa la tête rouge de plaisir. Son cœur était battant et son ventre était nouée d'inquiétude et d'excitation. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Enfin si, il y avait tant de chose à dire. Cependant, aucun mot ne semblait corresponde sincèrement. Il y avait une explosion de sentiments, de sensations en elle. Jamais, jamais elle aurait cru être aussi heureuse.

« - Je… Merci. Je, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire mise à par merci. Merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau.  
>- Ce n'est rien ma douce, tu as 17 ans maintenant, en tant que sorcière tu es donc considérée comme majeure et l'ancien propriétaire de cette baguette serait ravi que tu l'es.<br>- Ravit ? Aucun sorcier ne serait ravi de voir son bien le plus précieux offert à une... née-moldue. »

Le mot esclave était probablement plus correct, cependant elle répugnait à le dire. Lorsqu'elle le prononçait, elle avait le sentiment d'affirmer la position qu'on lui imposait. Alors que non… Non, elle n'était pas une esclave, non elle n'avait pas à accepter ce rang. Elle ne voulait pas que son esprit pense qu'elle était une esclave, mais c'était ce qu'elle était en même temps. Comment lutter contre ce qu'on est ?

« - Et bien Harry James Potter le serait…  
>- Harry… LE Harry Potter ? »<p>

Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et il en était de même pour sa bouche, ce qui lui donnait un air tout à fait charmant, mais que voulez vous, elle avait du mal à croire. Non, ce n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait pas être la baguette de ce grand héros. Même eux, les nés-moldus, qui n'avaient le droit à aucune éducation, connaissaient son histoire, ainsi que sa légende. Nombreux sont les nés-moldus qui rêvait de découvrir le tombeau de glace de ce grand héros pour qu'ensuite le monde change, un monde où les nés-moldus auraient le droit de vivre. Et elle… elle une petite esclave de rien du tout, avait cette baguette entre ses misérables et indignes doigts. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment penser qu'elle la possédait ? Qu'elle était en train de la tenir ?

« - Oui, celui-ci.  
>- Mais. Je. Comment ?<br>- Lorsque Harry a disparu, on retrouva seulement sa baguette. C'est Teddy, son filleul qui la récupéra. Certains pensaient qu'elle revenait à sa fiancée Ginny, mais la baguette choisit Teddy. Mon ancêtre. Depuis elle passe de main en main, de génération en génération.  
>- Mais… Et votre petit fils ? N'est-ce pas lui le digne successeur de cette baguette ? Je ne peux la mériter. Je ne suis qu'une…<br>- Voyons ma chère enfant ! Mon petit fils a déjà sa propre baguette. Et puis bien que je l'apprécie, je ne pense pas que cela plairait à son ancien de propriétaire de voir qu'Andrew l'ai. Je suis bien au courant que les idéaux de mon petits fils s'opposent en tout points aux valeurs pour lesquels Harry s'est battu. Allez vient ici, je vais te l'attacher dans les cheveux. Il n'y a pas meilleur endroit pour cacher quelque chose que celui où l'objet est à la vu de tous. Personne ne s'en doutera.»

Le vieil homme se glissa derrière la jeune femme et avec des gestes rapides et précis il attacha les cheveux bruns de l'esclave en un chignon lâche. Cette dernière doutait que sa tête soit le meilleur endroit pour cacher la précieuse baguette, mais elle devait être trop idiote pour comprendre le raisonnement de son maître. Au moins, cela avait le don de refaire ressortir son visage, ce dernier n'était plus caché par les mèches. Maintenant libérer, cela mettait en avant l'ovale, ses yeux bleus laiteux qui faisaient car on les considérait comme maudit ou sa bouche qui avait été souillée de bien trop nombreuses fois. Elle cligna des yeux, fascinée par le fait qu'une simple coiffure pouvait changer tout un visage. Elle osa adresser un sourire au reflet. En fait, en fait Lullaby, la petite mélodie oubliée, n'était pas si laide. Oh elle était toujours loin d'être magnifique, mais sa coiffure mettait maintenant en valeur un charme nouveau. Elle se fichait que ce que les autres pouvaient penser d'elle, en ce moment même, elle avait l'impression d'être belle. Derrière elle le sang-pur émit un petit rire, de toute évidence il était vraiment plaisant de voir la jeune fille s'admirer dans le miroir. Mais ce petite rire s'arrêta, brusquement, brutalement. Une violente toux prit le maître, la tasse de thé qu'il tenait à la main tomba au sol et éclata en mille morceaux. Lullaby se retourna pour voir ce qui passait, l'inquiétude et la peur se lisait son visage. Son maître était maintenant à genoux, les deux mains posaient sur la poitrine toussant toujours plus fort. La toux était en train de le détruire, du sang coulait de ses yeux qui brillaient il n'y a pas si longtemps, de sa bouche qui venaient de rire il y a quelques secondes à peine, de tous ses orifices. Elle devait faire quelque chose, mais tout ce dont elle était capable était de reculée. Toujours plus loin. Son cœur battait fort, très fort. Elle avait peur, non elle était plus que terrifiée. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, cherchant désespérément l'air. Que devait-elle faire ? Donner de l'eau ? Crier ? Demander de l'aide ! Mais elle en était incapable. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de contempler avec horreur son maître en train d'agonir.

Driiiiiiiiiiing ! Driiiiiiiiiiing ! Elle sursauta violemment. Ce n'était que le téléphone. Celui qui appelait venait inconsciemment de réveiller Lullaby et peut être même de sauver Teddy. La sorcière regarda son maître avec une lueur de désespoir, elle croisa son regard quelques secondes seulement. C'était déjà finit. Elle venait de voir la mort à travers ses yeux. Son corps se mouvait encore, mais son esprit était parti, il avait disparu. Pourtant elle y croyait. Elle était persuadée que… Elle courut dans les escaliers, à la recherche d'une aide, d'un médecin ! Mais il y avait tellement de marches, jamais elle n'aurait le temps. Alors elle se mit à crier. A crier à l'aide, suppliant que quelqu'un, que le maître était en train de mourir. Elle criait tout est n'importe quoi, mais personne ne venait. N'en avaient-ils donc rien à faire ? Non c'était de sa faute, elle était beaucoup trop loin, le bureau du maître était isolé de tous, elle devait allez rejoindre les cuisines, c'était le lieu le plus proche où elle était certaine qu'elle trouverait du monde. Oui, il y avait toujours beaucoup de monde et des personnes importantes, ils seraient faire quoi faire eux. La jeune fille était trop occupée à trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait sauver le maître, ne fit pas attention à Andrew et son demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Peut-être que si elle avait remarqué sa présence, elle aurait pu se méfier et l'éviter, le maître aurait pu alors être sauvé. Cependant avec des si qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas ! Les hommes auraient des ailes, le monde serait juste. Mais le monde est injuste, les hommes n'ont pas d'ailes et elle ne vue jamais la baguette pointait sur elle. Un simple sort, rien qu'un sort, et voilà que la petite berceuse s'était tue. Tombant sur le sol dur et froid du manoir telle une marionnette à qui on avait coupé les fils, car c'était ce qu'elle était, une marionnette rien de plus. Si on ne faisait pas attention on pourrait la croire morte. Toutefois un observateur avertit pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulevait imperceptiblement. Dans son malheur, elle avait tout de même une petite chance. Car après un coup de baguette magique, voilà que son corps flottait dans l'air, on ne la laissait pas ici. Andrew l'emmena dans ses appartements personnels. Un bref instant l'idée de profiter de la situation lui traversa l'esprit. Mais il la rejeta rapidement, dans le plaisir de s'amuser avec cette esclave, l'un était de voir sa peur et le dégoût qui brillait dans les yeux. Le plus fantastique était que ce n'était pas lui qui la dégoûtait, mais elle ! Oui, quand il la touchait elle avait honte et était dégoûtée de son corps, de son âme de sa simple existence. Et tout cela il pouvait le voir, le ressentir et l'entendre dans ses gémissements. Il avait déjà eut des relations avec bien des esclaves, certaines tentaient d'y prendre du plaisir, mais ce n'était pas amusant, car il ne les dominait pas. Il y avait aussi celles qui se débâtaient disant qu'elles préféraient mourir que de se laisser aller à lui. Il n'aime pas non plus ses dernières, elles sont fatigantes à la longue. Non Lullaby était fantastique, la peur la clouait sur le lit, elle devenait une marionnette entre ses mains. Tout comme en ce moment même. Là aussi elle était une marionnette pour lui. Mais une marionnette rare, il la déposa donc avec précaution sur son lit. Parfois elle prenait un peu trop de liberté, mais il s'occuperait de la redressait. De toute façon elle avait comprit qu'avec lui il fallait filer droit et qu'elle n'était qu'une esclave et rien de plus. Bien, tout était parfait. Bientôt, sa quête pourra commencer.

* * *

><p>Un grand merci à klaude pour avoir posté le première review x) J'espère que la lecture de ce chapitre vous a plu Donc comme vous avez pu le voir ce chapitre semble être remplis de paradoxe. Mais la société dans laquelle évolue les personnes est dirigée par les règles &amp; les couches sociales et on ne peut pas faire ce qu'on veut ouvertement. Et donc ces paradoxes le mettent en avant. Voilà c'était le petit mot de la fin ^^<p> 


	3. L'enterrement

Voici le second chapitre ! Petite note :) Pendant un moment les personnages parlent de Dumbledore et Lord Voldemort. Ils sont dans cet univers associés à Dieu & au Diable. Il n'y a pas vraiment de religion dans les livres, mais ils ont Merlin, donc moi j'ai choisit deux autres grandes figures pour remplacer, car je pense qu'avec les siècles cela à évoluer. Enfin voilà pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu.

Merci pour vos review, elles sont très gentils :) J'ai relu le chapitre 1 avec vos remarques en tête et il est vrai qu'il est un peu embrouillé. Je pense le réécrire. J'espère que celui-ci sera moins embrouillé :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 - L'enterrement<strong>

Où est-ce qu'elle était ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Une douleur vrilla son crane, non c'était plus comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à serrer un étau autour. Il serrait tellement fort. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur et puis il y avait ces gens dehors qui criaient. Que ce passait-il ? Lullaby était on ne peut plus perdue. Enfin, pas totalement, il y avait une chose qu'elle savait. Elle connaissait cette chambre. C'était celle d'Andrew, il l'avait fait bien trop souvent venir ici, quand il était petit c'était pour la torturer comme un enfant peut le faire loin du regard des adultes et à partir de l'adolescence c'était d'un autre niveau. C'était quelque chose qui lui faisait regretter les tortures d'enfant d'antan. Donc le fait qu'elle soit dans cette chambre l'inquiétait fortement. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé endormi ici ? Généralement après l'acte il la jetait à moitié nue dans le couloir. Et puis… elle avait la totalité de ses vêtements sur elle. Non il y avait autre chose. Mais voulait-elle vraiment savoir qu'est-ce qu'était cette chose ? Il y a quelque chose de dérangeant, qui l'empêche de… Oui, elle se souvient maintenant. Elle était en train de s'admirer dans le miroir, quand…

« -Maître ! »

Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle découvre ce qu'il était devenu. Le cœur battant, elle ouvrit la porte et partit en direction du bureau de son maître. Plus elle approchait, plus ce pressentiment que tout était finit augmenter en elle. Il y avait sur sa route les miroirs couverts de tissu noir, pas un seul esclave dans les couloirs, pas un bruit alors que normalement ce soir là une réception était prévue. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était courir plus vite, appuyer sur ses jambes pour mieux s'élancer. Elle avait l'habitude de fuir, mais elle n'avait jamais couru aussi vite et rapidement sa poitrine se retrouva être en feu. Mais elle ignorait cette douleur, focalisait sur l'idée de retrouver son maître. Le seul qui lui permettait d'être humaine. Le seul… Ho grand Dumbledore faite qu'il ne soit pas mort ! Que tout ceci soit pour un autre pas pour lui.

« - Hey toi ! Tu fais quoi là ! »

Elle cessa brusquement sa course, se retournant pour voir un homme à l'autre bout du couloir. Il est étranger au manoir. Sinon il saurait qui elle était. Ici tous se connaissait, c'était beaucoup plus simple pour dénoncer les esclaves récalcitrants au maître. Lullaby n'avait pas envie de le rejoindre, elle voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à son maître. Toutefois quand on est esclave on n'a jamais le choix. Même cette liberté leur ait retiré. La brunette se dirigea donc vers l'homme, tête baissée – un esclave ne doit jamais croiser les yeux d'un sang pur sauf si celui-ci lui demande – et fit une légère révérence avant d'attendre ce qu'il voulait. Il la jaugeait du regard. Trop au goût de Lullaby, comme si c'était un acheteur potentiel. Cette idée lui donna des sueurs froides. L'homme ne semblait pas presser de faire cesser le supplice de l'absence de réponse et son regard brulant glissait sur son corps. Elle détestait lorsqu'ils faisaient ça, elle avait la désagréable impression qu'ils la déshabillaient du regard. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de faire la moindre protestation, simplement de baisser la tête. Et encore ce n'était pas un droit, mais une obligation. Sinon elle aurait osé relever la tête pour voir qui était-il. Toutefois, elle devait se contenter de ses pieds, il portait des chaussures noires serrés et ciré. Probablement du cuir. Malgré leurs luxes, elle n'avait pas l'air confortable. Il était de toute évidence un riche homme d'affaire ou bien… Non, que ferait le notaire du maître ici ? Pourtant cela ressemble bien au genre de chaussures qu'il pourrait porter.

« - Comment-tu t'appel ? »

Prise dans la contemplation des chaussures de l'homme, elle sursauta lorsque ce dernier lui posa la question. Ce n'était non pas le fait qu'il la sorte d'une quelconque rêverie, mais il avait une voix qui lui rappelait avec inquiétude le notaire du maître. Froide et dont on sentait le mépris suinté. Elle releva la tête par inadvertance pour pouvoir voir son visage et être bien certaine que c'était lui. Lourde erreur, elle venait de croiser son regard d'acier froid et méprisant. Elle baissa la tête, tendit qu'une rougeau désagréable s'emparait de son visage. Montrant qu'elle était bien consciente de sa position. Elle fondit donc en excuse, s'excusa pour son impertinence, dit qu'elle le fera savoir pour être punie et toutes les autres formules que tout bon esclave et censé appliquer à la lettre, mais qui étrangement évite toujours au dernier moment. On raconte qu'autrefois les anciens esclaves – ceux qui n'étaient pas humains – ce punissaient réellement eux même. Lullaby était bien heureuse de ne pas appartenir à cette époque.

« -Et bien ! Cesse de te répandre en excuse et dit moi qui tu es ! A moins que tu sois trop stupide pour cela ? Cela ne m'étonne pas d'une sang de bourbe.  
>- Lullaby monsieur.<br>- Lullaby… Lullaby… »

Soudainement l'homme saisit brutalement le bras de la jeune femme d'une poigne de fer. Cette dernière oubliant toutes règles leva de grands yeux d'incompréhension envers ce dernier. Son regard n'était pas empli du désir qu'habitait celui d'Andrew, mais d'une satisfaction cruel qu'elle ne pouvait saisir. Elle ne connaissait que le prénom de cet homme, Lucius, que pouvait-elle lui avoir fait ? Elle osa pousser de faibles protestations et des questions impertinentes pour une fille comme elle qui furent rapidement tues par un sort. Mais elle ne comprenait pas, il n'avait pas le droit… Elle ne lui appartenait pas… Son bras lui faisait mal à cause de sa poigne de fer et le fait qu'il ne cessait de la tirer brutalement n'arrangeait en rien à la douleur. Que lui voulait-il ? Ils passèrent des couloirs, des escaliers, des pièces en tout genre pour finalement arriver dans le grand salon où tous étaient réunis. Les esclaves étaient dans un coin, tous au regard terrifié, même la Grosse Dame, elle si fière d'habitude avait la tête baissée. Il y avait aussi de nombreux sang pur, certains faisait parti de la famille proche, d'autres étaient des amis du maître, il y avait aussi ses associés, ainsi que des inconnus. Tous affichaient le même mépris sur le visage et cette tristesse hypocrite. Seule Guenièvre semblait avoir une peine sincère, elle sanglotait silencieusement dans un coin. Un acte déshonorant pour une sang-pure, elle ne devait en effet montrer ses émotions en publique, alors pleurer ! Et puis il y avait Andrew, ce démon envoyé par Lord Voldemort lui-même pour lui pourrir la vie. Mais ce n'était pas de la peine qui se lisait sur son visage, c'était plus de la surprise… De la déception ? Non, il lui semblait qu'il était agacé par quelque chose qui ne se passait pas comme prévu. L'avocat dû surprendre son regard, car il lui baissa violemment la tête. Un autre mauvais point pour elle, une esclave ne devait pas observer son environnement avec curiosité comme elle venait de le faire.

« - Et bien Lucius, ne nous ramènes-tu pas la criminelle ? »

Criminelle ? Pourquoi Andrew disait qu'elle était une criminelle. Elle avait toujours fait ce qu'une esclave devait faire et bien plus. Son seul crime devait être de paresser au lit. Rien d'autre.

« - Oui, la sotte ne s'est pas enfuit. Je l'ai surprise en train d'aller vers le bureau de feu Lupin. Probablement pour dérober quelques objets de valeurs.  
>- Je ne voulais pa-<br>- Si ! Si elle voulait voler la baguette du maître puis rejoindre l'Ordre ! Elle me l'a dit, elle m'a tout raconté !»

Des murmures suivirent la déclaration de Peter. Lullaby jetât un regard d'incompréhension à son meilleur ami. Enfin, maintenant son ex-ex- meilleur ami. Elle le dévisagea surprise d'un tel acte. Il lui avait juré que plus jamais il ne la trahirait ! Non là c'était pire qu'une trahison, c'était une condamnation à mort ! Elle comprenait tout maintenant, ces regards méprisants, mais aussi inquiets dans sa direction. Cette façon de la traitait comme une criminelle. Ainsi le maître était mort. Finit. Tout était finit. Son seul protecteur avait disparu. Non, il était bien plus qu'un protecteur. Et on pensait qu'elle l'avait tué. Elle. Probablement celle qui l'aimait le plus. Pourquoi Peter avait fait ça ? Pour un espoir de reconnaissance probablement, rien de plus, peut-être par jalousie. Il pensait peut être qu'il obtiendrait de l'argent, de la prestance ? Il ne pouvait pas espérer plus que ça. Mais est-ce que tout ceci était plus important que sa propre vie ? Il savait ce qui arriver aux esclaves rebelles, ils étaient tous condamnés à mort. Mais elle, c'était bien pire qu'une simple rébellion. On pensait qu'elle avait tué son propre maître ! Son destin était maintenant tout tracé, on l'emmènerait au QG de l'inquisition, la maison du Jeu du Sort, là où l'on décidait de ce que vous alliez subir comme torture avec un jeu de dés. Ensuite après lui avoir posé des questions auquel elle apportera des réponses fausses faute de pouvoir dire la vérité et espérant qu'on cesse enfin tout cela. Elle subira un jugement factice au tribunal. Le juge sera probablement la célèbre Dolores. Connu pour sa particularité d'enchaîner les procès d'esclave rebelle, criminel, annonçant des sentences toujours plus terribles. Elle, elle aura le droit probablement au baiser. Bien pire que la mort. Elle vivra dans une terreur éternelle, sans espoir, sans amour, sans rien. Non, c'était pire que le vide, pire que le croquemitaine, c'était imaginable. !

« - Silence ! Qui nous dit que tu dis la vérité ? Tu as trahit l'une des tiens, qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu n'es pas en train de trahir. »

Tous regardaient le petit-fils de Teddy Lupin avec surprise. En particulier Lullaby. Comment lui, connu pourtant pour être cruel avec les esclaves, pouvait-il défendre la principale suspecte du meurtre de son grand-père ? Après tout, tous les faits se retourner contre elle, elle était seule avec lui, elle lui a apporté son petit-déjeuner et n'a prévenu personne. De plus personne ne l'avait vue jusqu'à Lucius l'avocat de feu Teddy l'amène ici. Nombreux pensèrent que sa fiancée avait finalement déteint sur lui. L'amour que cette dernière portait aux nés-moldus était tout simplement indécent ! Mais les esclaves qui connaissait la relation qu'entretenait Lullaby et Andrew s'étonnèrent qu'il la défende simplement parce qu'elle était sa catin personnelle. Certaine furent jalouse, coucher pour avoir la protection d'un sang pur ne les gênaient absolument pas. Au contraire, elles enviaient la pauvre Lullaby pour cela. Pour cette dernière c'était autre chose, il y avait des dizaines d'esclaves avec qui il pouvait coucher sans aucun problème. Alors pourquoi la protéger ? De plus il allait bientôt se marier, malgré son aire candide, Guenièvre était réputée pour sa jalousie et sa possession, jamais elle n'accepterait que son mari ait des maîtresses. Non, il y avait autre chose…

« -Je connais bien les esclaves de mon grand-père et je sais que notre cher Peter est prêt à tout pour récolter ne serais-ce qu'une once de gloire. Je me propose donc d'interroger personnellement cette esclave. Je sais que mon grand-père détestait les jugements hâtives et serait peiné qu'une jeune innocente soit condamné à la place du vrai criminel. »

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut la salle. Bien que derrière ces paroles se cachaient une curiosité ardente de s'avoir plus sur la raison qui poussait le rejeton Lupin à vouloir protéger cette fille. Toutefois on ne dit rien, on ne disait jamais rien, du moins pas devant. Tous attendaient avec impatience qu'Andrew sorte avec Lullaby. Sauf cette dernière qui était inquiète du sort qui l'attendait. Mais ce n'était pas Andrew qui l'inquiétait vraiment là, c'était plutôt Guenièvre. Le regard noir qu'elle posait sur elle lui rappelait que malgré sa jovialité et l'amicalité dont elle faisait preuve vis-à-vis des né-moldus qu'elle était une sang pure. Ho, elle ne s'inquiétait pas au sujet que Lullaby lui vole sa place de fiancée, mais plutôt celui d'amante. Même si certains n'hésitaient pas à comparer les relations esclaves/sangs purs à des relations zoophiles. Nombreux étaient les sangs purs qui avaient des relations avec les nées-moldus. Certaines d'entre elles avaient la chance de devenir la favorite de leur maître, relation privilégié mais qui finissaient souvent par la mort de l'esclave en question. Les épouses n'appréciaient pas vraiment de voir leur mari rechignait d'avoir des relations avec elle, et ensuite forniquer en toute tranquillité avec leurs maîtresses. Le meurtre était donc la façon la plus simple de se débarrasser de ces dernières. Et pour la plus grande crainte de Lullaby, il semblait que Guenièvre semblait faire partie de ce genre de femme. Il se racontait que parmi les esclaves empaillés chez elle, certains avaient provoqué sa colère. Cela allait à celui qui avait renversé le thé, à celle qui avait piqué son amoureux lorsqu'elle avait 5 ans, en passant par celle qui en avait asse d'être traité comme un animal de compagnie.

« - Si demain vous retrouvez mon cadavre et bien vous aurez la certitude qu'elle est la criminelle ! »

Quelques rires nerveux fusèrent dans la pièce, un sourire s'attifait s'étira sur les lèvres d'Andrew. Il aimait avoir le contrôle sur le monde. Il ignora donc le regard furieux et les lèvres pincés de sa très chère fiancée. Entrainant à sa suite Lullaby, il marchait d'un vif et sautillant. Si on oubliait les circonstances on pourrait pense que quelqu'un venait de lui annoncer une très bonne nouvelle. Mais ca poigne de fer démontrait le contraire. Il la serrait fort, trop fort. Pas qu'il fasse attention lorsqu'il la trainait d'habitude. Toutefois cette fois fois-ci c'était vraiment douloureux. Elle retint de pousser un gémissement de douleur. Elle avait peur, il l'entrainait plus bas, toujours plus bas. Dans les sous-sols, là où il y avait la salle de torture. Cette dernière n'avait pas été utilisée depuis des années. Toutefois elle avait l'impression que bientôt elle serait de nouveau en vigueur. Plus ils approchaient, plus son cœur battait fort, ses jambes devenaient flageolantes, maintenant elle ne pouvait plus le suivre. Il l'a tiré de force, ses pieds ne faisaient que trébucher. Toutefois ils n'entrèrent pas dans la salle de torture, ils passèrent à côté, pour allez toujours plus loin. Enfin ils arrivèrent à un cul de sac. Andrew lâcha l'avant bras de la jeune femme et frappa plusieurs pierres avec sa baguette magique. Et là sous les yeux ébahit de cette dernière le mure se démontât pour se reconstruire en une forme d'arcade. Un petit sourire moqueur était présent sur les lèvres d'Andrew, elle ne s'étonnait d'un rien ! Il était courant maintenant que les vielles demeures et un accès personnel au chemin de traverse ou autre lieux magiques. Cela permettait aux habitants d'éviter de prendre la poudre de cheminette qui était maintenant très peu utilisée.

« - Ne lâche surtout pas main, pas un cri, pas un bruit, tu me suis, tu souris et si tu fais la moindre chose qui me déplait tu regretteras amèrement le fait que je t'ai sauvé la mise. Tu as déjà fait asse bien de bêtises. »

Sa voix était cruelle et grondante, telle la bête dans son cauchemar. Elle secoua la tête lentement, bien décidée de suivre dès lors ce qui lui demandait. Elle plaqua sur son visage son faux sourire, sourire que l'on demandait d'avoir à chaque instant lorsqu'elle servait des sangs-purs. Modeste et sincère. Après des années d'entrainement il venait sur commande. Par contre s'empêchait de regarder tout autour d'elle, lutter contre ce désir de flâner et s'efforcer de suivre le pas rapide d'Andrew malgré les merveilles nouvelles qui l'entouraient était difficile. Elle qui n'avait jamais quitté le manoir ! Elle en oubliait presque la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle s'inquiétait pourtant, elle se demandait où Andrew l'amenait. Ils avaient maintenant quitté le chemin de traverse, la ruelle dans laquelle ils étaient dorénavant et petit, froide et écœurante. Rat et mendiant cohabités ensemble dans des éléments qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître la nature. Au coin de la rue une vielle femme aux dents édentés vendait des… ongles humains. La magie avait disparu, mais maintenant que la véritable face de la magie apparaissait tout ce dont elle avait envie c'était de fuir. Elle avait cessé de regarder de tous les côtés. Serrant à son tour la main d'Andrew avec inquiétude. Il lui jetât un regard étonné, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une esclave s'accroche à lui ! Mais il fut rapidement remplacé par un sourire méprisant. Toutefois il ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet et se contenta de la faire entrer dans ce qui ressemblait à un hôtel. Malgré le fait qu'il se trouve dans un endroit plutôt miteux, l'intérieure n'était pas désagréable. Celle qui semblait la maîtresse des lieux approcha en courant d'Andrew, mais s'arrêtât d'un signe de tête de sa part.

« - Faites en sorte que personne ne rentre dans ma chambre. Je veux que vous ne parliez à personne.  
>- Bien monsieur. »<p>

Il était clair qu'Andrew venait ici régulièrement Pour quelle raison venait-il ici ? Lullaby ne put retenir un regard curieux, mais il ne jugea pas bon de lui donner la moindre explication, après tout elle n'était qu'une sange de bourbe ! Il se contenta de monter les escaliers d'un pas assuré, montrant qu'il savait où il allait. Ils montèrent, toujours plus haut. Jusqu'au dernier étage, puis ils traversèrent un couloir, un long couloir. Au bout se trouvait une chambre. Andrew la jetât brutalement sur le lit sans un mot.

« - Tu resteras ici, ne te fais connaitre de personne. En fait ne sort même pas de la chambre, je reviendrai ce soir. Après l'enterrement.  
>- Andrew ! Qu'est-ce -»<p>

Mais il ne sut jamais ce qu'elle voulait dire, il avait transplané au manoir. Il était temps de mettre son plan en action. Ouvrant brutalement les deux portes qui menaient au grand salon tout se tournèrent vers lui. Des visages avides de connaître ceux qui venaient de se passer s'étalait devant lui. Il prit cet air peiné et poussa un lourd soupire.

« - Elle n'était pas… coupable. Mais elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans son maître. Elle s'est donc donnée la mort. »

Un silence de mort envahit la pièce, il y avait de la surprise, de la tristesse et du dégoût. C'était déjà arriver que des esclaves se donnent la mort suite à la disparition de leur maître. Toutefois ceci était rare. Aussi l'annonce d'une telle nouvelle fut un choc pour tous. Un sanglot brisa le silence qui pesait sur la salle, c'était la Grosse Dame, elle ne cessait de sangloter en murmurant des paroles inaudibles dont on ne pouvait entendre que jeune... pourquoi et étrangement, adorable. Même Peter, celui qui avait trahit par deux fois son amie, qui avait consciemment menait cette dernière à la mort semblait sincèrement peiné par la disparition de cette dernière.

« - Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, cet après-midi se déroulera l'enterrement de Teddy Lupin, mon grand père, au mausolée familiale. C'était un grand homme ! Et il m'attriste de le voir partir seul, aussi ais-je pris la décision en tant que légitime successeur que tous les esclaves de m'ont grand-père soit enterrés avec lui. Ainsi tels les pharaons de la grande Egypte, mon grand-père ira dans le royaume des morts en compagnie de ses serviteurs. »

Des glapissements d'horreurs se firent entendre du côté des esclaves. Ceci n'était pas interdit par la loi, étant considérés comme de simples objets les enfermer avec leur maître décédé n'apparaissait pas comme immoral. Certains arrivaient à s'enfuir, mais c'était dans des familles modestes qui s'accrochés désespérément à une gloire d'antan. Il était impossible de s'enfuir du mausolée des Lupin. Après la disparition du grand héros, la famille Lupin n'avait cessé de monter en puissance usant de la prestance de leur ancêtre et de son rôle dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, elle faisait partie d'une des plus puissantes familles de l'empire d'Angleterre. L'annonce d'Andrew sonnait donc comme une mise à mort pour tous les esclaves. La terreur se lisait sur leur visage, toutefois personne ne faisait un geste, pas une seule protestation. Au contraire, tous semblaient approuver. Même Guenièvre trouvait la décision de son fiancé très noble et faisait honneur à son grand père.

« - Je ne peux pas en faire partir ! Vous m'aviez promis ! Vous m'aviez promis que si je vous disais qui est-ce qui avait tué le maître je serais libre ! »

En quelques paroles malheureuses, Peter avait réussit à se mettre à dos toutes personnes présentes dans la pièce. Les regards qui convergeaient vers lui allaient du dégoût au mépris. Dans ce genre de situation, il était de mise de ne pas faire bande à part et au contraire de se serrer les coudes entres esclaves. Toutefois Peter était probablement le plus beau spécimen du genre humain : chacun pour soit. Ceux qui étaient proche de lui se reculèrent, dégoûter de côtoyer un tel être. Les sangs purs avaient eux un demi-sourire sur le visage, du moins pour la plupart. D'autres étaient outrés d'un tel comportement et malgré la règle d'impassibilité du visage qui régnait sur la vie sociale, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'afficher un air surpris et dégoûter à la fois. Certains d'entre eux reculèrent, comme s'il était touché par une étrange maladie contagieuse qui pouvait à tout moment les toucher.

« - Et bien Monsieur Andrew Lupin est l'unique successeur de Monsieur Teddy Lupin. Il a donc tous les droits. »

La voix de Lucius venait de glacer le sang de plus d'une personne dans l'assemblée et pas seulement des esclaves… Ce n'était pas une simple affirmation qu'il venait d'annoncer. Mais bel et bien une condamnation. Lucius était connu pour être non seulement le notaire de la famille Lupin, mais aussi comme l'avocat personnel d'Andrew. Autrefois, Andrew n'était pas le seul successeur de Teddy Lupin. Mais étrangement ils avaient tous disparu les uns après les autres. Lucius avait réussit à chaque fois à innocenter Andrew malgré les nombreuses preuves qui l'inculpaient. Soudainement Andrew s'enfouit le visage dans ses mains, se mettant à pleurer ou dû sembler pleurer…

« - Comment… Comment peux-tu oser ? Rien que penser… Je… Moi qui pensais que les esclaves de mon grand père lui étaient fidèles ! Je découvre avec honte que ce ne soit pas le cas. »

La haine s'afficha sur le visage de Peter, mais il n'avait jamais était asse courageux pour tenir tête à quelqu'un, il ne faisait que suivre et trahir. Il se contenta donc de reculer devant la voix haineuse d'Andrew. Qui pouvait penser qu'un tel ange puisse se montrer d'une telle cruauté ? Guenièvre fit un pas en avant, elle comprenait ce pauvre Peter et voulait prendre sa défense. Même si elle approuvait le fait que les esclaves leur maître dans la mort. N'avaient-ils pas le droit d'avoir peur ? Et se montrer si cruel était… Mais Andrew l'a dissuada d'un simple regard. Alors elle ne dit rien et fit comme tous les autres. Cette scène n'échappa pas au regard perçant de Blake. Voir son amante ainsi humiliée, alors qu'elle appartenait à la plus puissante famille de l'empire de l'Angleterre lui donner la rage. Mais sa famille n'était dans la haute que depuis peu, de plus ils n'étaient que des serviteurs en fin de compte. Et malgré le fait qu'ils possèdent leur propre blason : noire et blanc avec le Sinistros, ils n'avaient absolument pas le droit de tenir tête aux sangs-purs. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'éviter plus de désagrément à sa belle et de détourner l'attention des personnes présentes.

« - Monsieur Lupin, puis-je emmener les esclaves pour les préparer ? La cérémonie pourra ainsi commencer dans deux heures.  
>- Faites, faites mon ami. Quant à vous cher invités, je vous propose un repas léger avant la cérémonie. N'ayant point peur de la mort et fêtons là au contraire en faisant grâce au dernier repas préparé par ces esclaves. »<p>

Des applaudissements polis accueillirent la déclaration, tous avaient le regard sur Andrew. Ils étaient impatient de voir ce que ferais ce dernier. La relation belliqueuse entre Andrew et Blake était connue de tous. Andrew n'avait jamais apprécié les nouveaux sang-purs comme il les appelait, mais Blake avait la particularité de l'agacer à tourner ainsi autours de Guenièvre. Non qu'il aime Guenièvre, mais son mariage avec cette dernière lui permettait de monter socialement et d'atteindre son but. Le fait Et qu'elle ait un amant ne le dérangeait pas dans la chose même, mais ce Blake avait de l'ambition. Et depuis des siècles les relations amoureuses et les affaires politiques étaient étroitement liés. Toutefois il ne fit rien, se contentant d'attraper la main de sa fiancée et l'emmena avec les invités à sa suite dans la salle un demi sourire sur les lèvres.

Blake les regardas partir en direction de la salle. Il ne pouvait rien dire, seulement se tare et regarder. Il s'inclina légèrement devant le couple qui passait devant lui, croisant le regard d'excuse de Guenièvre, son cœur rata un battement à la vue de sa belle. Jamais il ne pourrait posséder la femme qu'il aime. Il devait se contenter d'être son amant. Enfin tous les sangs purs disparurent, Blake se tournant vers les esclaves leur fit signe de les suivre. Il détestait les enterrements de ce genre. Cela faisait bien des années que sa famille n'avait pas enterré d'esclaves en compagnie du défunt. Son père n'avait jamais eut cette chance, quant à lui c'était sa première fois. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment même Guenièvre pouvait accepter ça ! Parmi ces pauvres êtres il y avait même des enfants qui ne comprenaient rien à ce qui leur arrivait. Teddy Lupin n'aurait jamais accepté cela. Il jetât un regard aux enfants, autant les adultes il s'en moquait un peu, mais des enfants. Peut être qu'il pourrait les faire fuir ?

« - Monsieur. Dites moi que tout ceci est une mise en scène et que… et que nous n'allons pas mourir. »

Il regarda avec tristesse cette pauvre femme. Tout ceci était la faute d'Hermione Granger. Elle avait réussit à libérer les elfes de maison, mais on les avait rapidement remplacé par des nés-moldus... Il aurait bien aimé leur sauver la vie, en particulier les enfants. Toutefois avait-il vraiment le choix ? C'était lui ou eux. Peut-être pourrait-il au moins sauver les enfants ? Non, non il n'avait pas le choix, Andrew le verrait et il en serait finit de lui, tout comme il serait finit de ces esclaves. Il se contenta donc de rien dire emmenant les esclaves jusqu'au mausolé. Ils entrèrent les uns après les autres, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Certains d'entres eux pleurer, d'autre rester amorphes et puis y avait ceux qui trainait de force Peter. Ce dernier se débattait, lui seul semblait vraiment vouloir s'enfuir. Mais les autres étaient biens conscients que c'était inutile. Se battre contre un sorcier ? Même s'ils étaient en supériorité numérique, ils se feraient forcement attrapé. Et puis c'était un ordre, on ne désobéissait pas aux ordres. Les nés moldus avaient en effet cette étrange capacité à suivre tous les ordres, tel que les elfes de maisons, même si cela leur coûtait leur vie. Il jetât un sort et des chaines magiques attachèrent les esclaves. Son cœur se déchira quand il entendit les cris de supplication. Mais sa famille était maudite, ils étaient le sinistros en personne et annonçaient la mort. Il vérifia les chaînes, faisant attention que tous étaient bien attachés. Tout se passait bien, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une petite main attrapa son poignet. C'était une petite fille blonde, elle avait un long cou et un visage peu gracieux.

« - Monsieur. Je vous en pris sauvez ma sœur, c'est moi la sorcière, pas elle… Elle, elle n'est qu'une moldue.  
>- Pets, je t'en prie ne ment pas.<br>- S'il vous plait, sauvez là, elle est normale ! Elle n'est pas un monstre, pas comme moi.  
>- Pets ! »<p>

Ce qu'il détestait dans ce boulot c'était d'enterrer des enfants, mais de devoir les enterrer vivants. Il déglutit. Les deux petites filles étaient sœurs de toutes évidences et cela se voyait que la dénommée Pets mentait. C'était de la rouquine qu'on sentait une puissance magique, pas d'elle. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Tout sauf… Il sortit une fiole de sa poche et la tendit à la blondinette.

« -Si personne ne vient, fait en boire une gorgé avec ta sœur, avant d'en boire toi aussi. Je suis désolé je ne peux rien faire de plus pour vous. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est que vous ne souffrez pas. »

Après un soupir de désespoir il sorti à toute vitesse, honteux, fuyant. Sa situation était au final aussi minable que les esclaves. Il n'avait pas le choix, mais au moins était payé et avait une liberté, illusoire certes, mais peut être plus que le reste de la population qui étaient eux aussi condamné à suivre la vie qu'on leur avait imposé dés leur naissance. Il pressa le pas, il avait entendu les premières paroles du mage. La cérémonie avait commençait. Se glissant discrètement dehors, il posa une fiole de poison suffisante pour tous les esclaves à côté du mausolée. C'était à Andrew de décider s'il la leur donner ou non. Toutefois il doutait fortement qu'il le ferait, c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait donné cette mini fiole à la moldue blonde. Maintenant il était temps de partir pour lui et de ressortir cette vielle potion de famille qui permettait d'oublier les évènements. Sans cette potion, il serait incapable de vivre la conscience tranquille. Qui le serait après tout ? Enfin, mis à part ces sangs-purs pour qui les esclaves ne sont rien. Au final, même Guenièvre qui se présentait comme une protectrice des nés-moldus était comme eux. Elle n'était pas différente. Peut être était-il temps de mettre un terme à leur relation ? Mais il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment le droit d'en décider. Et c'est sur cette pensée pleine d'inquiétude qu'il transplana chez lui.

Blake ne pouvant pardonner Guenièvre de n'avoir rien fait alors qu'elle avait le pouvoir, la quitta après l'enterrement. On le retrouva mort quelques jours après qu'il lui ait annoncé. Ou du moins comme mort, son corps était encore vivant, mais son esprit avait disparu. Cependant ceci est une autre histoire.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ca vous a plu :D<p>

u.u ca rime


	4. Le sacrifice

Et nous voilà au chapitre 3 de Elle n'était qu'une berceuse, j'ai essayer de refaire une reprise sur le style et j'espère qu'il vous plaira plus et surtout que cela sera moins embrouillé que les chapitres précédents ! Je vais essayer de reprendre la publication des chapitres vu que certains semblent apprécier cette fiction :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 - Le sacrifice<strong>

Lorsqu'il se transplana dans la chambre d'hôtel, Lullaby était allongée sur le lit, endormie. L'oreiller était trempé de larmes. Il aurait dû la réveiller, mais la journée avait été éprouvante. Il avait du jouer les petits fils éploré, soutenir Guenièvre et tenir un discours d'un pathétique à le faire vomir. Au moins la fin avait été des plus amusantes. Blake avait comme le voulait la tradition enchainé les esclaves et posé le poison à l'entrée du mausolée. Toutefois ce qui l'attrista c'est que tous les esclaves étaient là. Si au moins l'un d'entre eux avait disparu, il aurait pu attaquer Blake en justice et le détruire. Mais il n'en avait rien fait. Même les enfants étaient là. Comme le voulait la tradition, c'était au maître de déposé la fiole de poison qui pourrait abréger leur souffrance. C'était donc le rôle d'Andrew. Il avait alors avec son célèbre demi-sourire sadique déposait la fiole de poison. Tout de même suffisamment loin pour qu'aucun de ces esclaves pouvaient la toucher. Un vrai supplice de Tantale qui les amènera tous à la mort. Lui, cruel ? Non, ils l'avaient mérité. Il s'était fait insulté de tous les noms. Certains l'avaient tout de même supplié de les épargner, mais ils étaient tellement pitoyables que les laisser mourir était un bien pour l'espèce humaine. Il n'approuvait aucun regret de savoir qu'ils allaient tous mourir. Au contraire, cela lui plaisait. Par contre elle, elle sa douce Lullaby. Il devra la perdre. Elle était son sacrifice, alors elle l'abandonnera. Non, c'était lui qui l'abandonner, mais c'était le seul moyen d'atteindre son ambition. Il poussa un soupire et s'allongea aux côtés de la seule qui avait survécut au massacre. La journée de demain sera difficile, néanmoins le sommeille refusait de venir. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns de la née-moldue. Il valait mieux qu'il s'en sépare en fait. Il éprouvait des sentiments étranges envers elle. Pourtant leur relation était… C'était simplement une relation de domination. Alors pourquoi il avait ce sentiment envers elle ? Le temps probablement, on ne devrait jamais s'attacher à une femme. Après avoir posé un tendre et honteux baiser sur le front de la sorcière, il ferma les yeux. Il devait essayer de dormir un peu et surtout réussir à l'oublier.

Au petit matin, Lullaby, quant à doutait fortement qu'elle pourrait un jour oublier ce jour bien étrange. Andrew était là, en train de dormir à ses côtés. Il avait presque l'air… innocent. Voir doux et gentil. Son visage avait l'air si apaisé, si calme… Elle effleura de ses doigts le visage d'Andrew tellement cela semblait irréel. Et pourtant c'était bien lui et non une statue de cire. Ainsi il pouvait avoir l'air sympathique, mais seulement lorsque le sommeille avait une emprise sur lui. Mais dès qu'il se réveillera... Alors le charme allait se rompre. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle referma sa main et la serra contre sa poitrine. Lullaby venait de faire une lourde erreur et s'il s'était réveillé à ce moment là… Non, elle ne devait pas y penser. Se glissant hors du lit, elle se mit à chercher quelque chose à faire. Faire son devoir d'esclave était le seul moyen de le satisfaire. Cependant, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ici tout lui était inconnu, allez lui chercher un petit déjeuné ? Mais il lui avait interdit de sortir. La seule idée qui lui vient à l'esprit fut de s'arranger quelque peu. Une bonne esclave devait toujours avoir une apparence correcte. Se glissant sur la pointe des pieds dans la salle de bain, elle retint un cri lorsqu'elle croisa son visage. La nuit agitée qu'elle venait de passer se lisait sur son visage chiffonné. Bien qu'elle ait passé de l'eau sur son visage pour se réveiller, son air endormi refusait de la quitter. Mais pour tout dire, ce n'était pas son air endormi qui la dérangeais, c'était ses yeux. Les yeux d'un esclave devaient être vides et complètement amorphes. Les siens montraient une âme brisée, mais surtout un désir de rébellion qui était bel et bien présent en elle. Machinalement, elle attrapa la baguette coincée dans ses cheveux et se mit à la tripoter. Oui… Peut être que grâce à elle, elle pourrait retrouver la liberté ?

« -Lullaby ? »

Surprise elle sursauta et remis la baguette en place avec des gestes nerveux. Elle avait honte d'avoir eut une telle pensée, un tel espoir. Elle prit quelques secondes à essayer de retrouver cet air vide avant de rejoindre Andrew, qui semblait nerveux. Lullaby fit une révérence à son maître, nerveuse et encore honteuse de ce qu'elle avait osé penser. Andrew fronça les sourcils, il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« - Et bien, pourquoi es-tu si agitée ? Aurais-tu désobéis aux ordres ?  
>- Non monsieur.<br>- Maître ! Maître ! N'oublie pas que je suis ton maître maintenant.  
>- Oui maître, je suis désolée maître. »<p>

Le regard d'Andrew semblait vouloir percer le secret de la jeune fille. Néanmoins il ne prit pas la peine de l'interroger plus que cela. Non seulement il n'avait pas le temps avec ce genre de bêtises, mais en plus Guenièvre n'accepterait pas qu'ils soient en retard. Non, il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

« - Nous allons partir sous peu, soit présentable pour ma fiancé.  
>- Oui maître.<br>- Bien je vois que tu commences à comprendre. »

Lullaby resta raide jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit l'eau dans la salle de bain couler, elle osa alors laisser ses muscles se détendre pendant quelques instants, avant le retour de son maître. Etre aux côtés d'Andrew la rendait nerveuse. Comment cruauté et beauté pouvait s'allier de cette façon ? Dire qu'il était devenu son nouveau maître et qu'elle allait devoir le supporter toute sa misérable vie. Cette pensée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait perdu celui qu'elle considérait comme un protecteur, voir un père… La brunette se demandait aussi se qu'avait pu advenir des autres esclaves. Généralement ils revenaient au reste de la famille ou bien ils étaient vendus. Le désir de demander à son maître vint à l'esprit. Mais non. Cela ne se faisait pas et au fond d'elle, elle avait peur de la réponse. Elle entendit l'eau s'arrêtait, bientôt elle devrait de nouveau rentrer dans son rôle. D'un geste tremblant elle chassa les importunes perles d'eau qui avait coulé sur ses joues et repris son air absent, tant apprécié par les sangs purs. Elle sentit la main d'Andrew relevait son visage d'un air inquisiteur. Il ne concéda à la relâcher qu'une fois satisfait. Mettant son manteau en vitesse, il expliqua d'une voix froide la situation à Lullaby.

« - Nous allons chez ma fiancée Guenièvre. Tu ne parles pas, sauf si on te pose une question. Je compte sur toi pour bien te comporter.  
>- Oui maître. »<p>

Se laissant allait pendant quelques secondes, il glissa ses doigts sur le visage de l'esclave. Il vit la jeune femme frissonnait à son contacte, mais il n'était pas bien difficile de voir que ce n'était pas de plaisir... Etrangement, il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à cela, juste un grand vide. La voir si triste, incapable de sourire, il ne pouvait même plus lui voler sa joie, car elle avait déjà disparu. C'était étrange. Triste, elle semblait si humaine. Il éprouvait le besoin de la consoler. Lui… Il ne devait pas se laisser ainsi. Elle avait dû user d'un charme ou un de ces trucs de nées-moldus pour séduire les sorciers riches et puissants comme lui. Attrapant son poignet avec brutalité, il se transplana avec elle devant les grilles du manoir Weasley. Il avait entendu avec un plaisir malsain Lullaby poussait un gémissement de douleur quand il lui avait attrapée le poignet et la marque rouge de ses doigts sur la peau blanche de l'esclave ne faisait que renforcer sa joie. Il aimait mieux quand c'était ainsi, lui être séduit par une esclave ? Et puis quoi encore. Il n'avait eut que des moments d'égarement, rien d'autre.

« - Bonjours monsieur, Miss Weasley vous attend dans le salon. »

L'esclave qui se présentait à eux ne portait pas la tenue traditionnelle des esclaves. Elle semblait au contraire sortir tout droit d'une maison de poupée. Robe bouffante, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en anglaises et elle avait même était maquillée pour ressembler à une poupé teint très blanc, les joues roses et les lèvres rouges. Elle aurait pu être mignonne, mais elle était trop âgée pour cet accoutrement. Elle avait donc l'air plus ridicule qu'autre chose et bien qu'il ne soit pas de rigueur qu'un sang pur rit, Andrew ne put cacher entièrement son hilarité. Sa chère fiancée c'était surpassée dans l'art d'habiller ridiculement les esclaves. Bien que nerveuse, l'hilarité avait prit aussi Lullaby et un mince sourire se dessina amusé sur ses lèvres. Néanmoins, la pensée qu'elle aussi pourrait un jour portait une telle tenue, lui coupa toute envie de rire. Après le mariage Andrew habiterait certainement ici et à moins qu'il la vende, elle fera parti du nouveau mobilier. Lullaby regardait donc attentivement autours d'elle, autant repérer les lieux maintenant. Comme il se racontait, le manoir était effectivement très riche et vivait en effet dans le passé. De nombreux tableaux de la grande guerre jalonnaient le couloir. Des portraits d'Harry Potter, de Ginny Weasley, des scènes de combats, tout semblait mettre en avant le glorieux passé de la famille Weasley.

« - Darling ! Tu es en retard. »

Malgré le ton de reproche que comportait la voix de Guenièvre, la sourire de cette dernière montrait qu'il était déjà tout pardonné. Toutefois lorsqu'elle aperçu Lullaby son ton se refroidit immédiatement.

« - Tu as passé la nuit avec elle ?  
>- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas ma douce, je suis fidèle contrairement à certain. Mais ne parlons pas de cette fille sans importance. Il faut que nous parlions. »<p>

La bouche de Guenièvre tressaillit en une moue désagréable. Elle, la parfaite sang pure, douce et innocente en apparence, n'était en effet pas très fidèle. Cela était bien son seul défaut, personne ne pouvait être parfait dans la vie.

« - Tu parles de Blake ? Il m'a quittée. Allons dans le salon tu pourras enfin rencontrer mes cousins.  
>- J'ai toujours su que ce type était un minable, mais à ce point ? Très chère vous m'avez beaucoup déçue en décidant de le prendre pour amant. Je pensais que vous aviez de meilleur goût. Mais ceci est de l'histoire ancienne à ce que je vois et bien que je suis certains que vos cousins sont particulièrement charmants, notre conversation doit être… privée.<br>- Nous irons donc dans mon bureau. »

Avec un hochement de contentement, Andrew commença à suivre Guenièvre. Lullaby se mit quant à elle à suivre Andrew, ne savant pas trop quoi faire. Remarquant son esclave, Andrew s'arrêtât brutalement et d'une voix remplis de mépris ce décida à éclairer l'esprit de la pauvre jeune femme.

« - Lullaby, ceci est une conversation privée, restes donc ici attendant que je revienne te chercher.  
>- Andrew, mon amour, soit plus gentille avec elle, la pauvre a subit un dur traumatisme. Après tout son maître et toute sa famille viennent de mourir non ? Lullaby tient donc compagnie à mes cousins, ils sont dans le salon.<br>- Oui mademoiselle. »

Le ton de Guenièvre envers Lullaby était devenu chaleureux. Maintenant elle était rassurée, cette fille n'était absolument pas l'amante de son fiancée, simplement un héritage encombrant. Rien d'autre. Elle n'aurait jamais dû écouter les mauvaises langues jalouses de la relation qu'elle avait avec Andrew. Tout deux regardèrent Lullaby rejoindre le grand salon, puis attrapant le bras de son fiancé Guenièvre l'entraina dans son bureau. Autrefois il avait appartenu à son père et malgré les efforts de Guenièvre pour le rendre plus féminin on voyait encore quel homme était son père. Chose qui mit tout de suite le sorcier à l'aise, Andrew se sentit tout de suite à sa place et prit place dans l'imposant fauteuil derrière le bureau.

« - Bien de quoi veux-tu me parler ?  
>- Nous partons aujourd'hui en expédition. Cependant tous pensent que Lullaby est morte, il me faudrait donc des vêtements nouveaux pour elle, pourrais-tu lui en prêter ?<br>- Ainsi c'est elle que tu as choisit pour le sacrifice… Mais dit moi, pourquoi elle ?  
>- Elle a peu près son âge et probablement la seule qui sera capable de suivre dans la quête. Les autres sont trop vieux ou trop rebelles.<br>- N'essais-tu pas de me faire changer d'avis ?  
>- J'en suis incapable ma douce, bien que je pense toujours que ce soit une mauvaise idée que vous nous accompagné.<br>- Nous serons donc que tous les trois pour l'expédition ?  
>- Absolument. Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai tué mon grand père et ses esclaves ? Les vendre aurait été bien plus profitable, mais ils auraient pu parler.<br>- Tant de mort pour tes ambitions…  
>- Pour devenir maître du monde ! Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle ambition !<br>- M'utilises-tu aussi pour tes ambitions ? M'épouses-tu pour être la tête de l'empire d'Angleterre ?  
>- Ma douce, ma famille a aussi participé à la conquête de l'Europe et même si nous ne sommes pas la famille la plus puissante, dois-je vous rappeler que la Russie fait partie de notre empire grâce aux Lupin ? »<p>

Guenière fit la moue, le voilà encore en train de l'embobiner ! Bien qu'il refusait de l'avouer, elle était bien au courant qu'il l'avait demandé en mariage seulement pour ses richesses et ses terres. Les mariages arrangés entre les familles n'existaient plus, c'était maintenant les personnes qui décidaient d'eux même. Cependant les mariages d'amour n'existaient toujours pas. Les familles de sangs-purs au lieu de s'éteindre avait réussit avec le temps à devenir de plus en plus fertiles, ainsi leur nombre avait augmenté créant entre eux une nouvelle hiérarchie. L'un de ces moyens de monter dans la hiérarchie de sang pur était le mariage. Pourtant on faisait comme si l'amour était toujours présent. Elle lui adressa donc un sourire tendre, comme si elle était certaine de l'amour qui lui portait même si elle ne supportait pas le fait d'être utiliser pour ses ambitions. Mais si son plan marchait, si ce que disait la légende était vrai, alors elle aussi sera à la tête de l'empire.

« - Où allons-nous ?  
>- Il y a des espions partout. Tu le découvriras une fois sur place.<br>- Je peux au moins savoir pendant combien de temps nous allons partir ?  
>- Normalement pas plus de 24 heures. Il faudra prendre des vêtements chauds pour lui et de la nourriture. Dés que tout ceci est prêt on pourra partir.<br>- Juste cela ?  
>- Nous ne sommes des sorciers non ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de plus de choses.<br>- Bien. Je vais dire à mes cousins que nous allons partir hum… que dis-tu de Paris ? J'ai toujours aimé cette ville.  
>- Nous pourrons même y vivre une fois que tout ceci sera finit, on pourra même vivre à Versailles si cela te tente. »<p>

Un sourire enfantin glissa sur les lèvres de Guenièvre. Même s'ils ne s'aimaient pas, il se souvenait de son rêve d'enfant de vivre comme une princesse. Etre la nouvelle Marie-Antoinette avait toujours était son rêve. Mise à part le fait de voir sa tête raccourcie, c'était la seule chose qui la gênait.

Pendant leur conversation, une autre se faisait dans le grand salon. Là où Lullaby avait rejoint les cousins Weasley. Elle s'inclina légèrement devant eux, mais la jeune fille blonde l'a fit se relever tout de suite. L'esclave fut prise au dépourvu quand la sang pure entreprit à ce qui ressemblait à un examen médicale. Ce ne fut qu'une fois satisfaite qu'elle la fit asseoir sur le fauteuil avec un grand sourire.

« - Salut je suis Rose Weasley et voici mon frère Hugo Weasley ! »

Ce dernier fait un léger signe de tête tendit que Lullaby reculait pour être le plus loin possible des deux Weasley. La famille Weasley était réputée pour sa cruauté envers les esclaves. Les objets étaient mieux traités. On racontait qu'ils étaient la première famille à avoir des esclaves et que c'était eux qui avaient propagé la mode d'avoir des nés-moldus esclaves.

« - Pourquoi as-tu peur ?  
>- Elle pense qu'on fait parti de l'autre branche. »<p>

Lullaby sursauta, malgré la froide apparence de Hugo, sa voix était chaude et douce. Il lui attrapa la main doucement comme pour la rassurée. Sa première réaction fut de vouloir la retiré, surprise d'un tel geste d'affection, mais il la retena. C'était… étrange. Etre traité ainsi par des sangs-purs autre que son maître, qui en plus était des Weasley ! Toutefois, il semblait avoir une histoire de branche qui avait l'air de jouer sur leur comportement avec les nés-moldus. Face à son air surpris, Hugo s'éclaircit la gorge et entrepris de lui expliquer les méandres familiales.

« - Comme tu le sais certainement, après la grande guerre où Voldemort disparu la famille Weasley prit de plus en plus de pouvoir grâce à Ginny et Ronald Weasley. Au début notre famille resta particulièrement soudée, toutefois avec la disparition d'Harry Potter tout changea. Hermione Granger avait réussit à faire libérer tous les elfes de maisons, leur esclavage enfin terminé ils disparurent de notre monde. On ne les a plus revus depuis. Pour compenser cette perte, Ginny Weasley décida que les nés-moldus seraient esclaves des sangs-purs. D'après elle c'était la faute d'Hermione une née-moldue, donc il n'y avait pas de raison que les sangs-purs se privent de serviteurs. Cela ne fut pas accepter par tous et ce fut ainsi que des familles entières disparurent, tendit que de nouvelles familles étaient considérés comme sang pur pour la simple raison qu'ils approuvaient le gouvernement.  
>- Suivez nous ou mourrez, c'était ça leur slogan. Mais tous ne mourrez pas, certains étaient simplement réduit en esclavage. Quant aux enfants on les embrigadait.<br>- Ce fut à ce moment là que la famille Weasley se sépara. William Weasley qui était contre ce nouveau régime disparu en France avec sa femme Fleur. Cependant leurs petits enfants n'eurent pas le choix lors de la conquête de la France et durent jurer fidélité au nouveau régime. Quant à George et Percy Weasley, tout comme leur frère ils étaient contre l'esclavage des nés-moldus et montèrent une rébellion pour renverser leur sœur. Ils furent les premiers à mourir. Enfin Ron, Hermione avait refusé de l'épouser à cause des idées qu'il avait, elle disait ne plus le reconnaitre. Il suivit donc sa sœur dans son délire de réduire les nés-moldus en esclavage, lui permettant ainsi d'obliger Hermione à l'épouser.  
>- Tu as oublié Charlie !<br>- Soit donc patiente, j'y viens.  
>- Patiente… Patiente… C'est tout de même notre ancêtre !<br>- Avant que Rose me coupe, je disais donc qu'Hermione a été forcée d'épouser Ron. Charlie aida Hermione à fuir aux Etats-Unis, il ne pouvait accepter qu'elle devienne une esclave. Là bas ils se recouvrèrent et peu de temps après se marièrent. Ainsi notre branche vient des Etas-Unis. L'une des rares puissances qui a échappé à l'empire d'Angleterre. »

Il poussa un soupir, il n'avait pas précisé qu'à cause de cela que leur branche était mal vue. Ron n'avait jamais digéré le fait de ce faire voler la femme qu'il aimait. Lullaby fronça les sourcils essayant d'assimiler tout cela. Ainsi ils étaient de la branche disparue, vivant hors de l'empire d'Angleterre. Ils devaient être puissants pour avoir le droit de rentrer dans l'empire d'Angleterre. La simple population n'avaient ni le droit d'entrer, ni de sortir de l'empire d'Angleterre. Seul les sangs-purs avaient le droit de voyager. C'était le seul moyen de préserver l'esclavage, les autres nations étaient en effet contre cet empire, mais sa puissance leur faisait trop peur pour essayer de l'attaquer.

« - Mais… mais pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Les voyages d'agréments ont cessé depuis des années maintenant, seuls les politiques sont… Excusez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû… »

Elle baissa la tête honteuse de s'être ainsi laisser emporter par sa curiosité. Mais l'arrivée d'étrangers au cœur de l'empire était exceptionnelle ! Or là il n'y avait aucune information, rien. Toutefois ceci ce n'était pas une raison ! Si elle était une elfe de maison, elle se serait immédiatement frapper, coincer les doigts ou autres punitions masochistes. Face à l'air inquiété de Lullaby, Rose attrapa la main libre de Lullaby pour la rassurer à son tour.

« - Ecoute, ce que je vais te dire dois rester secret. Nous sommes ici pour l'ordre. »

Lullaby se redressa et regarda nerveusement autours d'elle. L'Ordre ? Des sangs-purs appartenant à l'Ordre ? Ce n'était pas possible. C'était un groupe de rebelles moldues qui vivaient dans la forêt, ils n'étaient pas très puissant, mais depuis quelques temps ils avaient des armes qui leur permettait de faire de gros dégâts et le gouvernement qui jusqu'à ce jour ne s'était pas vraiment soucié d'eux commençait à se demander de quelle façon de les éliminer.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, ma sœur et moi soutenons leur mouvement. C'est pour cette raison que nous sommes ici. Aujourd'hui nous ne pouvons t'amener avec nous. Mais prend ce faux gallion, le jour où l'on pourra te chercher fait tourner les chiffres jusqu'à ce qu'il forme 007.  
>- Comme James Bond !<br>- Ou comme la puissance du chiffre 7. On te trouvera où que tu sois. Ne t'inquiè -  
>- Et bien vous appréciez Lullaby à ce que je vois ! »<p>

Les deux Weasley lâchèrent d'un même mouvement les mains de Lullaby, se levant pour annoncer à leur cousine qu'il était temps pour eux de partir. Leur portoloin allait bientôt s'en aller aux Etats-Unis et ils ne pouvaient se permettre de le rater. Du moins c'est ce que crurent Andrew et Guenièvre, car après de chaleureux remerciement et un adieu en bonne et due forme pendant lequel Hugo en profita pour glisser le gallion dans la poche de Lullaby, les deux Weasley n'allèrent n'ont pas rejoindre leur portoloin, mais dans la fôret de Sherwood. Là où vivaient les rebelles.

« - Bien maintenant qu'ils sont partis, Lullaby suit moi. Andrew, demande tout ce dont tu as besoin aux esclaves. Nous devrions pour partir dans 30 minutes.  
>- Parfait ma douce, je te fais confiance pour lui trouver une tenue correct. Si possible pourrais-tu lui en prendre une qui la mette en valeur ? Après tout elle est une offrande.<br>- Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux darling, vient Lullaby. »

Guenièvre fit signe à Lullaby de la suivre, cette dernière était de plus en plus effrayée par le sort qu'on allait lui réserver. Elle une offrande ? Cela ne sonnait non pas comme un simple cadeau que l'on peut faire à un ami, mais plus à un sacrifice. Bien qu'elle ne soit qu'une esclave, elle avait quelques notions d'histoire et elle savait que dans les temps anciens, très anciens, certains peuples n'hésitaient pas à sacrifier à quelques dieux sombres des humains. Et puis il y avait cette légende, mais ce n'était qu'une prophétie non ? Cette prophétie qui raconte que le grand sauveur reviendrait à la vie, mais qu'en échange il faudrait un sacrifice. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle préférait, être sacrifié à des dieux obscurs, se voir arracher son cœur ou quelques autres horreurs. Ou bien alors d'être offerte au grand héros qui lui annonçait une destinée tout aussi peu radieuse et probablement aussi mortel. En fait cela importait peu, car elle n'avait pas le choix, elle n'avait jamais eut le choix et cela ne commencera pas. Pourtant cela l'inquiéter. Tous ces éléments nouveaux qui arrivaient depuis la mort de son maître, elle n'avait même pas eut le temps de commencer son deuil que…

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu te tiens bien, il ne t'arrivera rien de mal. »

Lullaby releva la tête surprise, Guenièvre était sympathique avec les esclaves, mais pour elle ils n'étaient que des animaux de compagnies, ne comprenant rien à ce qui leur arrivait. Elle avait comme l'impression qu'elle venait de la considérer comme une humaine. Une humaine qui n'était pas son égale, mais une humaine tout de même. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour la remercier qu'elle porte une telle considération envers elle, toutefois la sang pure c'était mis à lui caresser la tête.

« - Mais tu ne feras pas de mal hein ? Car tu es une bonne petite esclave. Ho oui, tu es bonne petite esclave. »

Lullaby se rendit compte qu'elle s'était totalement trompée et que pour Guenièvre elle était encore un animal de compagnie. Ce qui venait d'arriver devait être qu'un moment d'égarement qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes à peine. Maintenant elle devait probablement s'attendre qu'elle se mette à ronronner ou bien à remuer de la queue. Le problème c'était qu'elle n'était ni un chat ni un chien, ronronner ou remuer de la queue lui était donc impossible. Peut être devait-elle s'attendre à une autre réaction ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à cela, elle adressa donc son sourire, celui qu'elle plaquait mécaniquement sur son visage. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire de mieux. La moue de Guenièvre indiqua que cela ne la satisfaisait pas, mais cela n'entama en rien la bonne humeur qui l'avait envahit et c'était donc d'un pas joyeux qu'elle la fit pénétrer dans une vaste chambre. Après avoir jaugeais du regard, elle lui fit retirer sa tenue qu'elle jetât négligemment dans un coin de la chambre, partant à la recherche d'une tenue plus correct. Elle aurait pu prendre une tenue qu'elle réservait aux esclaves, mais aucune d'entre elles ne correspondait à la demande d'Andrew. Lullaby, à moitié nue, était donc en train de la regarder rejeter robe, jupe, tenues affriolantes. La née-moldue commençait non seulement à avoir froid, mais le gallion était resté dans la poche de sa tenue. Se glissant donc discrètement vers cette dernière, elle se baissa pour la saisir, mais…

« - Voyons ! Je ne t'ai pas déshabillée pour que tu te rhabilles, attend 5 minutes veux-tu le temps que je trouve la tenue correspondant. »

Lullaby s'inclina tremblante devant le regard accusateur de Guenièvre, mais repris sa fouille une fois qu'elle était certaine que celle-ci ne la verrait plus. Par chance, elle arriva rapidement à la trouver et la glissa dans ce qui lui servait de soutient gorge faute d'endroit pour la cacher. Elle s'attendait à ce que la froide soit froide, mais étrangement contre sa poitrine elle devenait chaude… Ce n'était pas brulant, non juste une chaleur agréable qui était réconfortante. Mais le réconfort n'était pas suffisant pour faire fuir ce serpent d'inquiétude qui s'insinuait dans sa poitrine. Tournant vivement la tête vers Guenièvre, elle vit avec soulagement qu'elle était toujours en train de farfouiller dans son armoire. Mais enfin elle poussa un cri de joie et lui tendit une tenue.

« - C'est un peu vieux, mais cela devrait t'aller à la perfection.  
>- Merci mademoiselle. »<p>

Lullaby saisit la tenue et entrepris de l'enfiler, elle était un peu maladroite et eut quelques difficultés. Après tout elle n'était pas habituée à des tenues de sang pur. Bien que celle-ci soit modeste, on pouvait voir du premier coup d'œil qu'elle appartenait à une sang pur. La tenue était composée en trois parties, un pantalon en toile brun qui collait à la peau, un haut kaki trop décolleté à son goût, par-dessus lequel se mettait une sorte de corset. Avec tout ceci, Lullaby fut condamné à mettre une paire de botte montant jusqu'aux genoux qui détruisait toute supposition du fait qu'elle était née-moldue. La tenue était vielle et usait à certains endroit, mais relativement correct. Cette dernière datait de l'époque où Guenièvre avait décidé de se mettre à l'équitation, chose qu'elle avait rapidement abandonnée, tout comme la tenue qui se trouva rapidement au fond de son armoire. Cependant cela semblait convenir à miss Weasley qui avait sur son visage un sourire satisfait.

« - Bien maintenant occupons nous de ta coiffure ! »

Toujours plein d'entrains, Guenièvre força Lullaby à s'assoir et partit à la recherche d'une brosse sous le regard ébahit de l'esclave. Pourquoi donc une femme de son rang coifferait une simple, non une minable esclave comme elle ? Ce qui allait se passer était donc si important, si grave, que même des esclaves ne pouvait pas être au courant ? Guenièvre qui avait enfin trouvé la brosse, retira la baguette qui était présente dans les cheveux de Lullaby avec un air surpris.

« - C'est… c'est un cadeau du maître. Enfin, de l'ancien maître…  
>- Je vois. N'est-ce pas une baguette magique ?<br>- Non ! »

Lullaby avait presque crié se mordant la lèvre, elle reprit plus calmement.

« - Non, ce n'est qu'un accessoire pour les cheveux, le maître, enfin l'ancien maître, en avait asse de me voir toujours avec les cheveux décoiffés. Je, je l'ai gardée, car c'est la seule chose qui me reste de lui. »

Guenièvre serra affectueusement les épaules de Lullaby et glissa la baguette dans la poche de la née-moldue. Son inquiétude à propos du fait que ce soit une véritable baguette était tout à fait irrationnel et il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle lui laisse le présent de son ancien maître ! Après tout, qui offrirait une baguette magique à une esclave ? Et si c'était le cas, elle serait bien incapable de l'utiliser, elle était bien trop stupide pour cela ! Sur ces bonnes pensées, Guenièvre attrapa la brosse et entrepris de gestes vifs, peut être un peu trop brutaux, de démêler les cheveux de Lullaby. La née-moldue retint une grimace de douleur, essayant de garder autant possible un visage impassible. Ce ne fut qu'une fois satisfaite qu'elle entrepris de les nouer en une natte avant de les attacher avec un ruban.

« - Bien, maintenant file rejoindre Andrew et tâche de… Non il est déjà trop tard pour ça.  
>- Ais-je fais quelque chose de mal mademoiselle ?<br>- Non ce n'est pas ta faute s'il t'aime. Bon, je t'ai dit de partir ! Dit lui que je viens vous rejoindre tout de suite.  
>- Oui mademoiselle. »<p>

Lullaby sorti de la chambre le cœur battant et l'esprit embrouillé. Pourquoi donc Guenièvre avait-elle dit qu'Andrew l'aimait ? C'était complètement stupide ! Il ne faisait que la maltraiter, il la violait… Elle avait dû mal entendre ! Mais oui c'est ça ! Andrew ne l'aimait pas, c'était simplement elle, pauvre petite sotte qu'elle était qui avait entendu ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Ce fut donc d'un pas plus léger que Lullaby entrepris de partir à la recherche d'Andrew. Sur son passage les esclaves de Guenièvre s'inclinaient devant elle devant son regard étonné. L'expression l'habit ne faisait pas le mage se révélait on ne peut plus vrai. On la prenait pour une sang pur ! Elle en aurait presque rit si la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait n'était pas si grave.

« - Lullaby ! Tu es… Tu es magnifique !  
>- Merci maître. Mademoiselle Weasley va bientôt arriver.<br>- Mademoi - ? Ah oui, Guenièvre ! »

Andrew était perturbé par la présence de Lullaby. Habillée et coiffée comme une sang-pure, elle était magnifique. Son regard était étrange, un peu fiévreux, un peu fou et faisait peur à Lullaby qui restait aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait de lui. L'arrivée de Guenièvre sembla rompre le trouble présent chez Andrew pour le plus grand bonheur du maître et de son esclave.

« - Et bien très cher, où allons nous ?  
>- Vous le découvrirez sur place.<br>- Lullaby prend le sac et attrape moi la main nous allons nous transplané. »

La jeune femme acquiesçât et saisit le lourd sac. Bien que petit, il semblait contenir mille et une chose. Comme si son contenue était plus important que le sac lui-même. Encore un coup de la magie ! Tendit que Guenièvre avait saisit le bras d'Andrew, Lullaby attrapa la main qu'And

orew lui tendait avec mépris. Un plop plus tard, ils étaient sur le chemin de la destinée.

* * *

><p>N'hésiter pas à dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! S'il est mieux ou moins bien que les précédents, etc. Et Andrew fera un bisous à tout ceux qui laisseront une review x)<p> 


	5. Le réveil

Et voilà le chapitre 4, vous allez enfin voir votre personnage préférer que j'ai nommé Harry Potter ! Bon perso je le supporte pas, dans ma fic je l'ai rendu supportable, mais je ne l'aime toujours pas XD Un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'écrivent des reviews et qui lisent la fic :)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 - Le réveil<strong>

Lorsque Lullaby ouvrit les yeux, ils se trouvaient dans un petit village portier. Il semblait avoir traverser les limbes du temps, en effet, Lulllaby avait l'impression d'être remonté plusieurs siècles en arrières. Des petites chaumières en pailles et en bois parsemaient le village. On semblait à être une autre époque, en un autre lieu. Pour Lullaby qui ne connaissait que le manoir des Lupin, il était normal tout ceci était nouveau. Mais c'était aussi le cas pour Guenièvre et Andrew, ces derniers ne connaissaient que la richesse, le luxe. Dans leur cocon bien tranquille, ils n'avaient que voyagé de ville en ville, faisant la rencontre simplement de sang-purs, de ceux de la haute. Ici c'était la basse population, la classe dite moyenne. Seule la classe bourgeoise pouvait se permettre de s'offrir des maisons coquettes. Avec le temps, les crises économiques, les guerres et puis l'empire d'Angleterre grandissant avait détruit la classe moyenne, créant des mondes différents entre les pauvres, les moyens, les bourgeois et les sangs purs. Seule la classe des sangs purs intéressait le gouvernement, les villes et villages étaient laissés à l'abandon par le gouvernement. Seule les habitants essayaient des les remettre en état avec leur bien maigre moyen. Les condamnant à revenir à un style médiéval moderne. Pour eux c'était donc un monde nouveau, totalement étranger et ils avaient du mal à croire qu'ils étaient toujours en Angleterre.

« - Andrew. Où sommes-nous ?  
>- Little Hangleton.<br>- Little Hang- ? Là où se vivait la famille Jedu- ?  
>- Non, nous sommes en Ecosse. Bien nous devons maintenant interrogé ses charmants habitants. Que dirais-tu que nous allions déjeuner aux Trois Balais ? Je n'ai pas encore mangé ce matin, je crois que je serais capable de manger un hippogriffe entier !<br>- Ho ne me tente pas, tu sais bien que l'hippogriffe est mon plat préféré !  
>- Peut être en auront-ils ! »<p>

Lullaby écoutait avec dégoût leur conversation, comment pouvait-on manger de l'hippogriffe ? Elle espérait bien qu'il n'y en avait pas dans cette auberge. Elle détestait que l'on fasse du mal à ses pauvres animaux autrefois si fières étaient tous comme les nés-moldus réduit en esclavage. Cependant ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix, elle suivit donc les deux sangs purs qui allaient d'un pas fière et assuré en direction de l'auberge. Une jolie femme aux courbes généreuses les accueillit avec un grand sourire, elle tenait d'une main un plateau remplit de grande chopines de bièraubeurre.

« - Bonjour ! Je suis Madame Rosmerta, il y a une table libre au fond, je viens chercher tout de suite votre commande. »

Tendit qu'Andrew regardait Madame Rosmerta avec mépris, le regard de Guenièvre semblait vouloir capter le moindre élément, tout était si nouveau pour elle ! Ces gens qui semblaient être sorti tout droit d'une autre époque riaient, manger, n'avaient aucune règle sociale ou du moins semblaient n'avoir aucune règles sociales. Tout était si différent du monde qu'elle connaissait. Et puis il y avait Lullaby, elle se contenta de suivre les deux autres. Gardant la même attitude que d'habitude, se comportant comme une esclave alors qu'elle ressemblait à une sang pure. Pour les autres, elle avait une attitude étrange, pour eux l'esclavage n'existait que dans les hautes sphères, ils n'en avaient donc jamais vu. La taverne était un jolie petit endroit, propre et agréable, peut être un peu trop bruyante. Cependant malgré le nombre de personnes présentent, la serveuse était rapide et à peine s'étaient-ils assit qu'elle arrivée déjà.

« - Que voulez-vous étrangers ?  
>- Donnez nous votre plat… comment on dit déjà ? Ah oui ! Trois plats du jour et trois de votre boisson la plus population.<br>- Bien monsieur, je vous apporte tout ça tout de suite. Minerva, cesse d'embêter la jeune fille ! Veuillez m'excuser mademoiselle. »

Lullaby indiqua d'un sourire que ce n'était rien et regarda avec regret le chat tigré partir. Il était d'un mignon avec ses drôles de marques autours des yeux qui donnaient l'impression qu'il avait des lunettes. C'était étrange de se faire appeler mademoiselle, c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. D'habitude on ne l'appelait pas tout simplement. Et là, elle avait donc l'impression d'être humaine, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle était après tout ? Andrew la regarda avec son sourire moqueur, il ne savait pas qu'il devait plus mépriser. Son esclave qui était heureuse qu'on s'excuse auprès d'elle ou bien cette femme qui s'excusait auprès de son esclave. Au moins elle était rapide, c'était déjà ça. Cependant, les plats servis étaient loin de ressembler à ce dont ils avaient l'habitude. Il doutait maintenant de la faim qu'il avait. Peut être n'avait-il pas asse faim pour manger. Quant à Guenièvre, elle aimait les curiosités, mais peut être est-ce un peu trop de curiosité. Elle tripota de la fourchette son plat, hésitante, mais les regards insitants que posaient la dénommée Rosmerta la força à goûter au plat. Mais une seule bouchée du plat la découragea de pousser plus loin, quant à la bièraubeurre ce n'était pas mieux et seul les bonnes manières l'empêchait de recracher le tout.

« - Tu ne manges pas Lullaby.  
>- Si maître, désolée maître. »<p>

Bien que la nourriture semblait chaude et délicieuse pour la brunette, les évènements lui avaient coupé pour le restant de ses jours ou du moins pour un bon bout de temps. Elle prit une petite bouchée, pour faire bonne figure. Toutefois, rien que cette bouchée semblait être refusé par son estomac et un haut de cœur l'obligea à poser sa fourchette. Andrew la fixait du regard, espérant qu'elle continuerait à manger sous son regard inquisiteur. Mais le regard ne changeait rien et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était baisser la tête honteuse de ne pas pouvoir suivre l'ordre. Andrew poussa un soupir et leva la main pour appeler la serveuse.

« - Bien je pense que nous avons tous finit. »

La serveuse arriva et eut un regard déçu lorsqu'elle vit qu'aucun des trois n'avaient touché à leur plat. Le cœur de Guenièvre se serra face à l'air de la jeune femme. Elle venait de comprendre la véritable situation de Lullaby et en était toute retournée.

« - C'était très bon, mais nous n'avons pas faim.  
>- Absolument ! Mais dites moi connaissez vous le moyen d'accéder à la grotte ?<br>- A la grotte ? Celle qui est en bas de la falaise ?  
>- Oui celle-ci !<br>- Etes-vous certains ? Nombreux sont ceux qui sont allés, mais aucun n'est revenu vivant. C'était la mer qui a ramené leur cadavre.  
>- Oui mais comment y allaient-ils ?<br>- A la nage. Ou bien en balais pour certains. On ne peut s'y transplaner.  
>- Hum. Bien merci, tenez c'est pour vous.»<p>

Il jetât sur la table une bourse remplit sans compter son argent, dépassant probablement largement la somme demandée. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il manquait d'argent et puis il était pressé. Sans plus attendre il se leva, suivit de près par Guenièvre et Lullaby. L'esclave fit une légère révérence devant le regard étonné de la serveuse, ainsi c'était bel et bien une esclave. Lullaby eut un regard effrayé lorsqu'elle vit que Guenièvre et Andrew qui avait déjà pratiquement quitté la taverne et se mit à courir à leur suite. Andrew marchait rapidement et marmonnait des paroles étranges. Il n'y avait pas le choix, d'après lui… Mais le choix pour quoi ? D'après lui des explications n'étaient pas nécessaire, car il ignora les questions de Guenièvre. Attrapant d'une main Guenièvre et de l'autre celle de Lullaby Puis il transplana dans un lieu connu de lui seul.

« - Andrew, pourquoi nous as-tu amené sur ce rocher perdu ? »

Effectivement c'était bel et bien un rocher perdu dans la mer. Il y avait énormément de vent et Lullaby s'accrocha au bras de son maître de peur de s'envoler. Elle qui avait toujours rêvait de voir la mer ne l'imaginait pas comme ça. Ici elle semblait froide, elle était salée et elle semblait dangereuse. Comme si elle était un énorme monstre qui voulait vous dévorer. Toutefois, ceci ne semblait pas déranger ni Guenièvre, ni Andrew. Ce dernier semblait en effet simplement être préoccuper de connaitre la façon de rejoindre le point qu'il pointait du doigt.

« - Nous allons devoir nager jusqu'à cette grotte.  
>- Nager ?<br>- Absolument, Lullaby dans le sac il y a une corde. On va s'attacher. On ne peut pas faire mieux, comme la serveuse l'a dit on ne peut se transplaner.  
>- Maître…<br>- Qui y a-t-il Lullaby ? Tu ne trouves pas de corde ?  
>- Je… Maître. Je ne sais pas nager.<br>- C'est sans importance, tu t'accrocheras à moi. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et donna la corde à son maître qui entrepris de l'attacher autours de la taille de Guenièvre, de la sienne et enfin celle de Lullaby. Il leur jetât un sort de tête en bulle et puis après avoir leur attrapé les mains, il sauta dans l'eau en leur compagnie. Lullaby poussa un cris de frayeur persuadée qu'elle allait se noyer. Cependant la bulle la protéger de la noyade et tout ce qu'elle avait à faire c'était de s'accroché à Andrew qui la tirait. L'eau était gelée, elle ne pénétrait pas seulement dans ses vêtements, mais aussi dans son corps et elle glaçait ses os. Elle allait se transformer en glaçon s'ils ne sortaient pas bientôt ! Mais déjà ils voyaient le bout. Leur destination finale était une grotte. D'un coup de baguette Andrew détacha les cordes et annula les sorts de tête en bulle. Lullaby frigorifiée, était dans un piteux état, ses vêtements collaient à la peau, ses cheveux étaient trempés. Andrew et Guenièvre qui devait être dans le même état qu'elle venait juste de se lancer un sort pour être tout sec. Elle tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était trembler misérablement sous le regard amusé d'Andrew. Toutefois celui finit par sortir sa baguette et un souffle chaud passa dans ses vêtements, ses cheveux. Une douce chaleur caressa tout son être et en quelques secondes c'était comme si elle n'avait pas nagé, qu'elle n'avait pas été forcé de plonger dans cette mer froide, glaciale et si sombre. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de son maître elle s'autorisa un sourire émerveillé devant les prouesses de la magie. Oh elle en avait déjà vu bien d'autre, mais c'était surtout pour faire du mal. Et pendant qu'Andrew admirait son offrande s'émerveillait d'un rien, Guenièvre entreprenait de traduire les runes sur la paroi. Depuis la grande guerre, seule une poignée de sang pur avait continué à apprendre l'art des runes. Par chance, Guenièvre faisait parti de cette poignée. En tant que l'une des plus grandes héritières de l'empire, elle se devait de connaître cela. Ce fut donc le visage pâle comme un linceul qu'elle se tourna vers Andrew pour lui apprendre la nouvelle.

« - A ce que j'ai compris, il faut verser du sang.  
>- Du sang ? Tu sembles penser qu'il y a un problème. Lullaby est là pour ça. »<p>

Le sorcier sortit un canif du sac, ordonnant à Lullaby de lui tendre la main. La jeune femme hésita pendant quelques secondes, mais un seul regard d'Andrew lui retira toute envie de désobéir. Elle ferma les yeux, tendit qu'il lui faisait une coupure dans la pomme de sa main. Des larmes de douleur perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Elle avait honte de pleurer, une esclave devait être dévoué à son maître, sans jamais ne rien dire, ni se plaindre, ni pleurer. Andrew avait l'intention de frotter la main contre la paroi, mais il avait ces stupides sentiments envers la jeune fille. Comment un sang pur pouvait-il aimer une esclave ? Mais bientôt tout ceci sera terminé. Dés qu'elle sera sacrifiée il l'oubliera. Mais en attendant, il était hanté par ces stupides sentiments. Aussi il attrapa un mouchoir et l'imprégna du sang de la jeune fille. Guenièvre fit une moue de désappointement en voyant la douceur dont il faisait preuve. Toutefois Andrew ignora totalement cette moue et entrepris de passer le mouchoir sur le mur. Se reculant, le mur se transforma sous les yeux étonnés de tous en forme d'arcade.

« - C'est trop simple, beaucoup trop simple… »

Andrew secoua la tête. La simplicité à ouvrir l'arcade pour libérer Harry Potter… Il fit des signes étranges en marmonnant des paroles inaudibles avec sa baguette. Une fumée rouge apparut au niveau de l'arche et il eut un sourire de contentement.

« - Il y a bien autre chose, mais quoi ? »

Prenant une pierre, il l'a jetât à travers de l'arche. Des flammes violettes apparurent et disparurent dès que la pierre eut finit de traverser l'arche. Toutefois la pierre resta enflammée bien qu'elle ne soit pas un combustible, elle se réduisit rapidement en cendre. Andrew regarda tout d'abord ébahit les flammes, avant d'exploser de rire. Ces protections sont dépassées, vraiment trop dépassé pour lui ! Il marmonna un sortilège les flemmes violettes apparurent avant de s'auto-consumer dans un claquement sec.

« - Hahaha, cela fait des siècles et des siècles que les protections ont été posé et maintenant elles ne valent plus rien. C'est fantastique ! Ces protections étaient contre des sangs de bourbes, des sangs mêlés ! Son créateur devait savoir que les sangs purs avaient leur sagesse à eux, qu'eux seuls avaient accès à toute la puissance magique. »

D'un pas fière il traversa l'arcade sans aucun soucis, des flammes blanches apparurent et disparurent dès qu'il eut finit de traverser l'arche. Genièvre et Lullaby regardèrent hésitante l'arche, incertaines du fait si elles pouvaient passer ou non. Cependant le regard d'Andrew indiqua qu'elles n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. La sang pure restant tout de même dubitatif poussa gentiment Lullaby devant elle pour qu'elle soit la première à passer. N'ayant donc aucun choix, Lullaby traversa l'arche, les flammes blanches apparurent à nouveau, mais étant indolore, c'était comme si rien ne se passait. Derrière l'arche se cachait une antichambre éclairait par des torches qui étaient en train de s'allumer les unes après les autres. Andrew était assis dans une barque et fit un signe à Lullaby pour lui indiquer de venir de le rejoindre dans ce qui ressemblait à une barque branlante.

« - Hors de question que je monde dans cette barque !  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas ma douce, cette barque ne peut supporter que le poids magique d'un sorcier adulte. Tu es trop puissante pour monter avec nous. »<p>

Guenièvre adressa un sourire essayant d'indiquer que ce n'était pas important que ce soit Lullaby et simplement elle qui pouvait le suivre. Elle commençait d'être de plus en plus agacée par le fait que Lullaby ait tant d'importance aux yeux d'Andrew, qu'elle puisse le suivre partout contrairement en lui. Andrew lui jetât un regard amusé face à la jalousie de cette dernière. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre que les sangs de bourbes n'avaient aucune puissance magique et qu'en conséquence seule Lullaby pouvait l'accompagner. Cette dernière commençait à monter, la barque s'enfonça dans l'eau, peut être un peu trop au goût d'Andrew qui fronça les sourcils. A ses yeux les sangs de bourbes n'avaient aucunes puissances magiques et n'en parlons pas de la magie !

« - Mon grand père t'aurais appris la magie ? »

Lullaby regarda avec un air étonné Andrew, prise au dépourvue par sa question. Est-ce qu'il savait ? Est-ce qu'il savait qu'elle maîtriser quelques sortilèges de bases, oh des sortilèges sans importances, mais tout sorcier qui apprenait la magie à un né moldu était condamné à mort et on détruisait sans aucune autre forme de procès le né-moldu en question, pour éliminer cette erreur de la nature.

« - Non… Non maître. Je, je ne suis qu'une esclave.  
>- Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire, enfin bientôt ca ne sera plus on problème. A tout de suite ma douce, je t'enverrai Harry Potter avant de revenir moi-même ! »<p>

Lullaby regarda avec dégoût Guenièvre qui faisait de grand signe avec le mouchoir taché de sang les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'était même pas pitoyable, c'était tout simplement dégoûtant et… Elle secoua la tête et regarda devant elle tendit que la barque avancée magiquement vers un rocher qui se situait au centre du lac. Son regard curieux se posait sur les différentes parois rocheuses, à certains endroits quartzs, améthystes et citrines semblaient pousser comme des champignons. Entre eux il y avait des symboles qui ressemblaient à des runes. Bien que Lullaby n'ait aucune connaissance en magie, elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas de simples écrits, mais bel et bien une gigantesque incantation. Toute la grotte n'était qu'un grand sortilège qui puisait sa force magique dont ne sait d'où.

« - Lullaby ne te penche pas, sinon les esprits t'emporteront avec eux. Je crois que ce sont tous les imbéciles qui sont passés avant nous. »

Intriguée, l'esclave baissa immédiatement la tête pour regarder l'eau et poussa un cri de terreur. Dedans il y avait des dizaines, non des centaines d'âmes blanches. Les âmes des sorciers qui avaient avant eux tentés de libérés le grand sorcier étaient maintenant là. Condamnés à errer dans ces eaux glaciales pour l'éternité. C'était donc de là que la grotte puisait sa puissance magique. Comment étaient-ils arrivés là ? Elle déglutit avec difficulté, peut-être qu'eux aussi allaient finir dans cette eau glaciale. Andrew remarqua la terreur présente sur le visage de son esclave, il lui attrapa doucement la main et la serra pour la rassurer. Lullaby lui jetât un regard emplis de reconnaissance, même si elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il se montrait si sympathique avec elle. Il la lâcha dès qu'ils arrivèrent et sauta d'un pas léger sur l'île. Lullaby quant à elle accéda plus maladroitement sur la berge. Elle faillit même de tomber dans l'eau, mais par chance Andrew la rattrapa pour la tirer tendit que les mains avides des spectres se tendait vers son pauvre corps pour pouvoir l'attraper et l'entrainer dans les profondeurs des eaux glaciales. Elle avança rapidement vers le centre de l'île, ou se situait un sarcophage de glace dans lequel il y avait un corps. Lullaby, curieuse, fit glisser ses doigts sur le sarcophage, mais les retira vivement au contact de ce dernier en poussant un petit cris.

« - C'est brulant !  
>- Vraiment ? Intéressant. Je me demande comment on peut faire fondre cette glace. »<p>

Sortant sa baguette, il tapota le sarcophage avec, faisant apparaitre des étincelles rouges et ors. Il fit une moue de désappointement. Finalement les protections n'étaient pas que des sortilèges simplistes, des sortilèges qui n'étaient pas connu de tous, des sangs purs. Il fronça les sourcils, non, non ce n'était pas si difficile. Il marmonna des runes, de nombreuses runes, la glace prit une couleur violette, puis elle fondit dans une fumée violette. Lorsque la fumée disparut, des phrases violettes apparurent s'incrustant dans la glace.

« - A quoi sert le bézoart ? Mais qu'est-ce donc le bézoart ? Par Merlin, c'est probablement une plante ou …  
>- Maître.<br>- Quoi ? Ne vois-tu pas que je réfléchis ?  
>- Le bézoart protège contre certains poisons.<br>- Pardon ?  
>- Le bézoa-<br>- Oui, oui j'ai entendu ! Mais comment sais-tu cela ?  
>- Monsieur votre grand père en avait un, il m'avait demandé d'en mettre régulièrement dans son thé pendant un moment. »<p>

Il hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. Ainsi son grand-père savait que quelqu'un voulait le tuer. Toutefois il avait un peu du mal à comprendre pourquoi il avait expliqué cela à Lullaby. Cette impression qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle voulait le dire se renforça. Au moins elle lui était utile. En dessous de la question, un grand cercle avec des runes était apparu. Il posa sa baguette dessus et d'une voix grave et solennel il prononça ces mots.

« - Le bézoart est un antidote contre certains poisons. »

Une lumière rouge pourpre apparut là où était posée la baguette. Andrew poussa une exclamation de joie et retira sa baguette. Lentement, des goulettes apparurent glissant sur la glace, tout d'abord les unes après les autres. Puis elles furent de plus en plus nombreuses. Jusqu'à devenir un brouillard blanc, qui envahissais toute l'île. Lullaby recula de frayeur, mais une chose froide lui effleura la cheville. Elle poussa un cri, mais quelque chose la retenait ce n'était pas la main d'Andrew. Ce dernier était trop occupé d'être à genoux en train de psalmodier des paroles étranges. C'était la fumée. La fumée qui l'enveloppait maintenant, qui s'insinuait en elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour criait, mais aucun son n'en sortait au contraire, la fumée en profita pour s'y faufiler. Lullaby sentait lui entourait le cœur, tel un serpent. C'était douloureux, très douloureux, mais ce n'était rien à ce qui l'attendait. Ca si jusqu'à ce jour elle doutait de la présence d'une âme, en ce moment elle avait la certitude qu'elle existait bel et bien. La fumée entourait l'âme, la blessait, puis lui en arracha un bout avant de disparaitre. Tout simplement.

« - Vous… vous m'avez sacrifiée. »

Si elle avait pu, elle aurait crié. Andrew se retourna pour voir son sacrifice à genoux, en larme. Elle pleurait, non à cause de la douleur, mais à cause de la perte. La perte d'un morceau de son âme, peut être même de son âme toute entière. Lullaby pleurait. Elle avait toujours été soumise, douce, faisait ce qu'on lui disait. Oh elle ne pouvait pas cacher sa terreur, mais toujours ses larmes. Cependant, là c'était différent, on venait de lui faire la pire atrocité. On venait de lui arracher un bout de son âme, de ce qu'elle était. Un esclave avait plus d'importance qu'elle à l'instant.

« - A quoi t'attendais-tu ?  
>- Vous m'avez sacrifiée. Je ne suis plus rien. Même pas une esclave.<br>- Mais voyons tu es enc-  
>- Que ce passe-t-il ? »<p>

C'était une voix nouvelle, une voix d'homme. L'air méprisant d'Andrew venait de disparaitre. Il était maintenant à genoux devant un homme brun qui semblait se tenir avec difficulté debout. C'était de sa faute… Lullaby lui jetât un regard accusateur, c'était de sa faute si on lui avait arraché un bout de son âme. De nouvelles larmes apparurent, elle était en colère, elle avait la rage. C'était un sentiment nouveau, elle s'était sentit trahie, amusée, rabaissée, amoureuse, honteuse et bien d'autre sentiments, mais jamais, jamais en colère. Elle n'était plus la même.

« - Rien, ce n'est que le sacrifice qui se rebelle.  
>- Le sacrifice, quel sacrifice ?<br>- Le sacrifice pour vous libérez monsieur. »

Le visage du jeune homme devint blanc, il s'approcha de Lullaby s'agenouillant auprès d'elle, il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit ses yeux. C'était des yeux détruits, de quelque chose qu'elle avait perdu. Il l'a prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots qui se voulaient rassurant. Il s'excusait aussi, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait été sacrifiée, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que c'était de sa faute.

« - Que lui avez-vous fait ? Répondez-moi !  
>- Elle était le sacrifice pour vous libérez de votre prison.<br>- Un sacrifice ! Comment osez-vous sacrifiez une personne pour me libérer.  
>- Mais voyons ce n'était qu'une esclave ! Et puis elle est en vie.<br>- Une esclave ? Dans quel monde sommes-nous ? »

Andrew regarda avec surprise le sauveur, la prophétie disait qu'il devait devenir le maître d'un nouvel âge d'or ! Pas se faire critiquer par un morveux. Il le regarda la faire relever doucement, un élan de jalousie le pris. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont il se comportait avec elle. Il était bien trop gentil, bien trop doux avec elle. Il serra les dents, mais fit comme si ce n'était rien et tendit le bras vers la barque.

« -Montez dedans avec Lullaby. Ma fiancée vous attend là bas. Lullaby tu reviendras avec la barque pour venir me chercher.  
>- Oui maître. »<p>

Harry posa le regard sur la jeune fille, elle avait la tête baissé et se dirigeait avec difficulté vers la barque. Il lui attrapa la main, il était faible, mais rester suffisamment fort pour aider la brunette. Elle avait l'air détruite. Non, elle était détruite. Que s'était-il passé ? Lorsqu'ils s'assirent, la barque s'enfonça à peine. Comme si un seul sorcier était assis dedans. Alors elle avait compris. Oui, elle avait enfin compris.

« - Je n'ai plus de magie…  
>- Pardon ?<br>- C'est ça… C'est ça que l'on m'a arraché. Ma magie, on m'a volé ma magie. Regardez la barque, elle ne me considère plus comme un être magique. Tout à l'heure elle s'était enfoncée plus que ça…  
>- Je suis désolé. »<p>

Etre désolé était bien peu comparait à ce que la jeune femme avait dû subir, mais il ne pouvait au fond rien faire d'autre. La barque glissait lentement sur l'eau, Lullaby avait cessé de pleurer la perte de sa magie. Non pas qu'elle se faisait à l'idée, mais elle était passée à un état de choc où plus aucune émotion était présente en elle. Harry la serra dans ses bras, ce monde était étrange et semblait bien pire que le celui de venait de quitter. Toutefois il se fit l'étrange promesse de protéger cette inconnue, il venait de détruire cette fille, cette pauvre fille, c'était bien la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire.

« - Ne vous excusez pas, je ne suis rien, je n'ai jamais été rien. Une, une sang de bourbe comme moi n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie et le fait que je la perde est normal pour eux. »

Un frisson parcouru Harry, sa voix était presque froide, comme si elle voulait se montrer désintéresser et n'accordant aucune importance à ce qui était arrivé. Pourtant il l'avait vu bien pleurer tout à l'heure ! Il avait envie de lui poser tant de question, mais déjà la barque arrivait à destination. Une femme rousse avec des yeux bleus l'attendait rayonnante de bonheur. Cette dernière l'aida à sortir de la barque, Harry fascinait par la ressemblance que cette femme avait avec Ginny en oublia de regarder la barque qui s'en allait de nouveau avec Lullaby pour partir à la recherche d'Andrew.

« - Ho vous êtes Harry Potter ! Je suis si heureuse qu'il ait réussit, je me présente Guenièvre Weasley.  
>- Weasley ? Vous êtes la - ?<br>- Oui je suis la descendante de Ginny Weasley. »

Le visage d'Harry devint blanc et se referma. Guenièvre consciente du fait qu'elle venait de faire une bourde s'apprêtait à s'excuser, mais il semblait s'être perdu dans ses pensées et montrer qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler. Et il avait en des raisons d'être vexé, avant qu'on l'enferme dans cette prison il avait été fiancé à Ginny, mais jamais elle n'était tombée enceinte. Les derniers rapports qu'ils avaient eut avant sa disparition datait de bien de plus de neuf mois. Mais il fallait la comprendre, elle n'allait pas pleurer sa perte éternellement. Surtout quand elle en était la cause de cette perte. Il n'a que quelques bribes de souvenirs. De cette boisson qu'elle lui avait donné et qu'il l'avait plongé dans un état à demi-inconscient. Il était incapable de réagir, mais pouvait suivre tout ce qui se passait autours de lui. Cependant il n'avait plus le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé après qu'il ait avalé ce poison.

« - Bien, fantastique, nous sommes tous réunit. Guenièvre, que dis-tu que nous allions chez toi ? Lullaby cesse de faire cette tête, tu es en vie ! Tu as perdu que ta magie, ce n'est rien, une sang de bourbe n'a pas besoin de magie pour servir. Ah Harry ! Je peux vous appelez Harry ? Après tous je vous ais libéré, nous sommes donc proche, nous allons devoir nager, ce n'est que quelques mètres, mais vous pensez tenir le coup ?  
>- Je devrai.<br>- Parfait ! Aller on y va les enfants ! »

Seul Andrew semblait posséder de l'enthousiaste et ignorant la mauvaise ambiance qui planait, il attacha de nouveau la corde autours de la taille de tous, les obligeant à partir en direction de la mer. Le retour fut plus difficile que l'allée. Le rocher étant surélevés, il fallait grimper pour y arriver et la mer, les algues n'aidaient en rien à l'ascension du rocher. Toutefois après maintes difficultés, ils arrivèrent enfin au sommet du rocher.

« - Bien ma douce, peux tu te transplaner avec Harry chez toi ? Je me transplane avec Lullaby.  
>- Et pourquoi est-ce toi qui te transplane avec elle ?<br>- Je t'en pris Guenièvre, pas de jalousie maintenant et puis n'es-tu pas mal placé, n'est-ce pas toi qui avait pour amant un certain Blake ?  
>- Bien. »<p>

Après un dernier regard noir à Andrew, elle attrapa brutalement la main d'Harry et se transplana sans un mot. Andrew ne put s'empêcher de rire face à autant de jalousie.

« - Tu ne ris pas.  
>- Je ne sais pas rire maître.<br>- Vraiment ? Comme c'est étrange. Au fait, ne m'appel plus maître, cet homme, Harry Potter, est ton nouveau maître. Tu n'auras plus à suivre mes ordres, du moins après ceci. »

Il attrapa Lullaby et l'embrassa sans attendre son avis. Elle ne se rebella pas, au contraire elle alla même jusqu'à répondre à son baiser. Non pas qu'elle aimait cet homme, elle le détestait, elle le haïssait même, cependant c'était ce qu'on attendait d'elle, qu'elle embrasse cet homme. Alors c'était ce qu'elle faisait, elle l'embrassait, elle répondait à son baiser malgré le dégoût qu'elle avait pour lui. Espérant que cela se terminerait le plus tôt possible, car cela n'était pas normal, c'était malsain. On abuser des nées-moldus, on ne les embrasser pas ainsi. Embrassait une née moldue pouvait être jusqu'à être assimilée à de la zoophilie pour certain.

« -Merci. »

Elle le regarda surprise, pourquoi l'avait-il donc remercier ? Ma sa lueur un peu folle avait disparu, il portait maintenant le visage habituel, son visage remplit de mépris. Saisissant le bras de Lullaby avec sa brutalité habituelle, il les transplana dans le grand salon de Guenièvre. Là où sa fiancée les attendait avec un regard noir.

« - Vous en avez mis du temps. »

* * *

><p>Mouhahahahahahaha c'est finit *.* Enfin nan la fic n'est pas finie, mais le chapitre si. Alors ca vous a plu ? J'ai vraiment essayé d'intégrer l'œuvre de J.K. Rolwing dedans et j'espère que cela vous plaira :)<p> 


	6. Un monde nouveau

Et voici la suite de la fic ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à la lire et à la suivre et je vous remercie donc à tous ceux qui suivent la fic **3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 - Un monde nouveau<strong>

Guenièvre n'appréciait pas qu'ils aient mis autant de temps à arriver. Elle savait bien qu'Andrew ressentait quelque chose pour Lullaby et elle n'aimait pas ça. Alors ça non !

« - Je disais juste adieu à Lullaby. Cesse de faire des crises de jalousies pour un oui ou pour un non ! Harry, désormais Lullaby sera ton esclave, c'est mon cadeau de bienvenu. Et le manoir des Lupins étant libre, vous appartient désormais. Je sais que tout ceci est bien modeste en comparaison de ce que vous allez nous apporter, mais j'espère que cela vous conviendra.  
>- Ce que je vais vous… apporter ? »<p>

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre où ce type voulait en venir. En plus l'idée qu'on venait de lui offrir une esclave le révulsait. Enfin… Au moins il avait la certitude que cette fille serait mieux avec lui.

« - Andrew voyons ! Tu vois qu'Harry est perdu, il faut tout lui expliquer.  
>- Effectivement, excusez-moi Harry, cela fait des années que j'attends ce moment. Je suis un peu impatient. Je vais répondre à toutes vos questions.<br>- Mais avant cela, laissez moi au moins pratiquez mes devoir d'hôtesse et installez vous correctement. »

Tendit que Guenièvre sonnait les esclaves, Andrew s'installa confortablement dans un des fauteuils du salon faisant signe à Harry de faire de même. Ce dernier ne savant pas trop quoi faire, regarda à la fois méfiant et intrigue autours de lui. Il se décida tout de même à attraper la main de Lullaby pour la faire asseoir à ses côtés. Elle était nerveuse, elle n'était pas habituée à un tel traitement, elle avait peur des conséquences que cela cachait. Cette pensée s'imposa à l'esprit d'Harry. Est-ce que… Il jetât un regard à Lullaby, se demandant si cette dernière elle aussi pouvait ressentir son mal à l'aise et surtout ce vide présent en lui. Il prenait peu à peu conscience qu'il venait de tout perdre et cette fille semblait être son seul point d'attache. Il avait l'impression de la connaitre depuis des années, alors que cela faisait à peine une heure qu'ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois. Une pression se fit sur la main d'Harry, elle ne se voulait pas douloureuse, simplement encourageantes. Un timide sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'esclave lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Oui, elle aussi ressentait ses sentiments. Comme si un lien psychique s'était formé au moment de la libération du sarcophage. Néanmoins ils devaient faire attention, Harry avait le pressentiment que cela ne plairait pas à Andrew. Etre trop proche d'une esclave pouvait paraitre étrange. Aussi Harry lâcha la main de Lullaby et posa la main sur le genou de Lullaby pour garder tout de même un contacte avec elle. Néanmoins Andrew et Guenièvre étaient beaucoup trop préoccupaient par le manège des allées et venues des esclaves qui apportaient thé et petits gâteaux pour se soucier de ce qu'Harry et Lullaby pouvaient bien faire. Le cérémonial se termina enfin et on commença à boire le thé et manger des gâteaux. Harry ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'on avait ignoré Lullaby et qu'elle était la seule à qui rien n'avait été servie.

« - Bien par où voulez vous commencez Harry ?  
>- Tout d'abords j'aimerai savoir comment cela se fait que le monde est devenu ainsi.<br>- Le monde ? Non, seul l'empire d'Angleterre a vraiment évolué au niveau de la politique.  
>- L'empire d'Angleterre ?<br>- Andrew, raconte l'histoire avec un grand H depuis sa disparition je te prie. Sinon, Harry vous ne pourrez pas comprendre malgré tout vos questions.  
>- Bien. Après votre disparition, les elfes de maisons obtinrent leur liberté. Pour les remplacer, les nés moldus furent réduit en esclavage. Toutefois les autres pays étaient contre ceci, l'Angleterre commença donc à conquérir les pays d'Europe tout d'abord, France, Espagne, Allemagne, Italie, Autriche, même la Russie ne put les arrêter. Les pays du Commonwealth of Nations rejoignirent aussi l'empire d'Angleterre. L'empire devenant de plus en plus puissant, les autres pays prirent peur en voyant que leur tour allait arriver. Alors ils reconnurent officiellement l'Empire et sont obligée de leur payer une sorte d'impôt pour garder leur liberté. Depuis les frontières sont fermés, seul quelques sangs purs ayant une autorisation spécifique sont autorisés à sortir ou à entrer dans l'Empire. »<p>

Harry fronça les sourcils. Plus il saisissait ce nouveau monde, plus il regrettait le bon vieux temps où il était poursuivit par Lord Voldemort.

- Mais… Il n'y a pas eut de rebellions ?  
>- Si il y a eut des rebellions, venant de toutes les sortes de sangs. Ceux qui s'opposaient au gouvernement voyait leur famille éliminait ou bien réduit à l'escalavge. Au contraire, ceux qui aidaient le gouvernement se voyait monter au rang de sang pur même si à l'origine ils n'étaient que nés-moldus ou sangs-mêlés.<br>- Des nés-moldus aidant à l'esclavage ? »

Andrew haussa les épaules.

« -Il y a des profiteurs partout, que voulez-vous. On ne s'occupe que de ses propres intérêts. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les sangs-purs se débrouillent d'avoir le total contrôle du gouvernement. Bon cela ne plait pas à tout le monde, tel qu'à l'Ordre, cependant ce n'est pas eux qui vont changer le monde !  
>- L'Ordre ?<br>- Oui, ils se nomment pompeusement l'Ordre du Phoenix. C'est un groupe de rebelle nés-moldus et sang-mêlés qui essaient depuis des années de renverser le gouvernement. Je crois qu'il y a aussi quelques sangs purs qui en font parti. »

Harry hocha la tête, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé l'histoire de la magie, non, il avait toujours détesté ce cours. Mais là il était bien content qu'on lui ait fait un récapitulatif de ce qui s'était passé ces dernières années ou plus probablement ces derniers siècles. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment le monde était-il devenu ainsi. Après tout ne s'était-il pas battu pour que tout ceci ne se réalise pas ?

« - Et pourquoi m'avez-vous réveillé ? Comment savez-vous ce qui s'était passé ?  
>- Ah c'est à cause d'une prophétie. »<p>

Harry grimaça, encore une prophétie ! Il avait la désagréable impression d'être poursuivit par ces dernières. Andrew l'interrogea du regard au sujet de sa grimace, mais d'un signe de tête Harry indiqua que ce n'était rien et pria son interlocuteur de continuer.

« - Je ne me souviens plus des paroles exactes, mais elle disait que celui qui serait capable de vous libérez deviendra le maître d'un nouvel âge d'or.  
>- Je vois, mais je suis désolé. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir fantastique, aucun objet, je n'ai rien… Je suis juste un type qui n'a pas beaucoup de chances…<br>- Au contraire, au contraire ! Vous êtes un héros. Si quelqu'un doit changer le monde, c'est bien vous ! Un claquement de doigts et vous pouvez soumettre l'Ordre ou même devenir chef de l'empire ! Mais je sais que vous n'aimez pas le politique et ces intrigues, c'est pour cette raison que je propose pour être votre porte-parole. Laissez-moi diriger le monde et vous aurez tout ce que vous voulez. Argents, biens, femmes, esclaves ! La célébrité que vous connaissiez autrefois n'est rien. Vous êtes un héros, un dieu vivant ici. »

Lullaby jetât un regard inquiet à Harry, depuis qu'ils avaient ce lien, elle était submergée par les émotions de son nouveau maître au point qu'elle en oubliait la perte de sa magie. Mais après tout n'est-ce pas ce qu'une bonne esclave doit faire ? S'effacer pour le bien de son maître…

« - Andrew, il se fait tard. Il faudrait montrer sa nouvelle demeure à Harry ne penses-tu pas ?  
>- Absolument ! Le manoir et tous les biens présents dedans sont bien entendus à vous. Je suis certains que mon grand-père serait ravis de vous le voir hériter. Demain nous pourrons allez à la banque pour ré-ouvrir votre compte en banque, il a été fermé à votre disparition et fait fructifier faute de successeur digne de ce nom.<br>- Bien et où se situe le manoir ?  
>- Au 12 squares Grimault, je crois que vous la connaissez déjà. A votre disparition, Teddy Lupin a prit possession ne voulant pas qu'on le laisse à l'abandon. Il a ensuite de génération en génération, jamais cessé de grandir. Jusqu'à lundi c'était une grande demeure pleine de vie, mais depuis la mort de mon grand père tout est vide… Plus personne n'y vit.»<p>

Le cœur de Lullaby rata un battement. Le manoir n'était pas vide à la mort du maître, loin de là ! Des dizaines d'esclaves vivaient là-bas. Les avait-il tout de suite renvoyés au marché aux esclaves ? C'était une procédure longue et avec l'enterrement il n'aurait pas eut le temps. Alors il les a… Par Merlin. Harry tourna la tête, surpris de ce tourbillon de peur et de tristesse qui était soudainement apparu chez Lullaby. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter, car Andrew lui donnait une paire de clefs.

« - Les clefs du manoir, avec ça vous êtes automatiquement considéré comme le propriétaire légale. Personne d'autre mise à part vous ne peut les garder, j'ai jeté le sort qui vous indique comme propriétaire.  
>- Bien merci, je… je pense nous allons y aller.<br>- Vous connaissez le chemin ?  
>- Oui, je sais me transplaner.<br>- Parfait ! Bien je viendrais vous rejoindre à 9 heure 30 demain pour que l'on s'occupe d'annoncer votre retour ! Cela vous convient-il ?  
>- Oui, oui...<br>- Ah ! Vous devrez retrouver votre baguette dans le bureau de mon grand-père, mon ancêtre l'avait découverte dans le manoir quand il avait habité, depuis elle passe de mains en mains dans l'espoir de pouvoir vous la rendre un jour.  
>- Ma baguette ? Je ne pensais pas la revoir un jour !»<p>

On se leva, se serra les mains, puis Harry se transplana chez lui en compagnie de Lullaby. Bien qu'il reconnaisse certains éléments, le manoir avait changé au cours des années et il était un peu perdu. Mais il remarqua avec plaisir que le portrait de Mme Black était toujours, cependant il ne disait rien. Il était même immobile, comme tous les autres tableaux présents dans le hall.

« - Qu'est-il arrivé au tableau ?  
>- Je ne vous comprends pas maitre. Ils sont normaux les tableaux.<br>- Ne m'appel pas maître, simplement Harry et… tutoie moi.  
>- Bien maî… Harry. Ah je pense avoir compris, les tableaux ne bouge que lorsqu'on retire le sortilège d'immobilité. Il a été lancé pour l'enterrement. Voici votr… ta baguette. »<p>

Lullaby avait sortit la baguette de poche et la tendait maintenant d'une main tremblante à son nouveau maître. Tout sang pur se serait énervé s'il voyait qu'un misérable né-moldu avait sa baguette.

« - C'est, c'est mon ancien maître qui me l'avait donnée pour mes 17 ans. Il m'avait apprit quelques sortilèges.  
>- Tu sembles inquiète, merci, je suis content qu'on te l'ait confiée. Je t'en achèterai une autre.<br>- C'est inutile, j'ai perdu ma…  
>- Je suis désolé. »<p>

Il se sentait honteux de lui rappeler qu'elle avait perdu sa magie et ce par sa faute. Si Hermione était là peut être qu'elle aurait trouvé un moyen. Mais Hermione n'était plus, tout comme Ron, tout le monde était mort. Il était seul, tout seul.

« - Je suis là. »

Lullaby avait ressentit l'immense solitude qui était en train d'envahir Harry et incapable de le laisser seul dans sa solitude elle brisa l'un de ses tabous et osa toucher le maître, se considérer comme son égale. Loin de s'en énerver, il lui sourit reconnaissant du fait qu'elle était là pour lui. Lui attrapant le bras.

« - Tu me fais visiter ? »

Lullaby lui sourit et l'entraina dans les couloirs. Ils étaient deux âmes perdues, à qui ont avait tout arraché. Mais maintenant ils s'avaient l'un l'autre. Oh ce n'était pas grand-chose face aux pertes, ils étaient encore des inconnus, mais si on avait quelqu'un malgré tout ces pertes, quelqu'un qui serait toujours là pour nous, on s'y accroche comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Lullaby montra donc le manoir dans toute sa splendeur à Harry. Le salon de thé, la salle à manger, la cuisine, le bureau du maître, les différentes chambres, la bibliothèque et toute sorte de pièces. Elle était étonnée du fait que rien n'est changé depuis son départ. Pour Harry au contraire tout était si différend ! Les meubles, les tableaux, des souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit. C'était douloureux, mais Lullaby était là pour l'écouter avec intérêt. Lui posant toujours plus de questions sur sa vie d'avant. Enfin leur visite se termina dans ce qui avait été autrefois la salle à manger des Blake, la vielle tapisserie était encore présente malgré le temps. Elle était vielle, des pans entiers mangés par les mites et à moitié effacée. La longue table et l'endroit où vivait Kreatur avaient disparu. Remplacé par des lits de camps, certains étaient à même le sol, le tout dans un état lamentable.

« - Voici le quartier des esclaves. Il y a quelques jours on était des dizaines, maintenant il y a plus que moi.  
>- Que sont-ils tous devenus ?<br>- Vendu sur le marché aux esclaves avec un peu de chance... Mais je crois qu'ils sont morts. Tous morts. Enterrés vivant en compagnie de notre ancien maître. »

Harry la regarda avec horreur, comment une société aussi évoluée pouvait elle être si atroce ? La jeune fille poussa un soupir tendit que les larmes lui envahissaient les yeux. Oh elle ne les aimait pas tous, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer lorsqu'elle pensait à la petite Lily et sa sœur Pétunia, à la Grosse Dame qui lui sauvait toujours la mise et même Peter… Son ancien meilleur ami.

« - Il y avait tes parents avec eux.  
>- Non, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, des esclaves eux aussi probablement. J'ai toujours vécu ici, ils étaient ma famille.<br>- Moi aussi j'ai perdu énormément de monde, je te comprends, je suis désolé. Tu veux une tasse de thé ? Cela pourrait peut-être te réconforter. »

Elle hocha maladroitement la tête, Lullaby se sentait bien avec son nouveau maître. C'était comme avec son ancien maître. Elle guida Harry qui était encore perdu dans le manoir pour qu'ils rejoignent la cuisine. Bien que ce soit Harry qui était proposé de faire du thé, ce fut Lullaby qui s'en occupa. Habituée à ne préparer que pour les autres, elle ne fit qu'une seule tasse, cela fit sourire Harry qui prit une seconde tasse pour la jeune fille. Le thé était chaud et agréable, bien que cela ne ramène en rien les morts, il avait raison que le fait que cela réconforte. Cependant tout ceci mettait mal à l'aise Lullaby qui finit à toute vitesse sa tasse et se leva.

« - Veux tu que je prépare un repas ?  
>- Je veux bien je suis affamé.<br>- Que veux-tu ? Je peux faire tout ce que tu veux.  
>- Je ne sais pas, fait ce qui te plait et laisse-moi t'aider. »<p>

La jeune femme regarda d'un air étonné Harry et lui sourit. C'était la première fois qu'un sang pur l'aidait à préparer le repas. C'était amusant et agréable. Tout comme le repas qui s'ensuivit. Harry était de compagnie très agréable. Ils apprirent à se connaître, Lullaby lui parlait de sa vie d'esclave, de ses journées répétitives. Mais aussi de la sympathique du maître, de sa façon dont il la traitait comme une humaine. Elle ne dit pas tout, Harry le sentait, il voyait qu'elle lui cachait des choses. Elle était incapable de lui racontait tout ce qu'elle avait subit avec Andrew. En parler devait se passer sans problème, puisque c'était son devoir. Elle ne devrait pas en être choquait. Tout comme les coups de fouets, les insultes et toutes les autres choses qu'on avait fait pour la rabaisser sans cesse. Lui rappeler qu'elle était une esclave. Et Harry le sentait, mais il ne disait rien, car il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête et puis il faisait de même. Il lui avait raconté ses années de Poudlard. Les réunions de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais il ne lui parla pas de ce qu'il voulait oublier, il ne parla pas de la guerre, ni des Dursley et surtout il ne parla pas de Ginny, il n'était pas prêt.

« - Dans quelle chambre aimerais-tu dormir ?  
>- Est-ce qu'il y a toujours un portrait de Phineas Nigellus Black dans une chambre ?<br>- Oui, il vient peu souvent, mais il vient.  
>- Parfait, je dormais dans cette chambre autrefois j'irais dans celle-ci.<br>- Très bien, je vais la préparer.  
>- Lullaby ?<br>- Oui ?  
>- Où vas-tu dormir ?<br>- Et bien comme à mon habitude, dans le quartier des esclaves.  
>- Non, non, je ne veux pas que tu sois une esclave ! Tu es… une amie, une compagne, une colocataire, mais pas une esclave. Attend, si mes souvenirs sont bons… Suit moi ! »<p>

Harry partie en courant dans les couloirs de ce manoir qui ne ressemblaient plus tellement à ses souvenirs sous l'œil surpris de Lullaby bien obligée de le suivre. Il manquait plus qu'elle perde son nouveau maître ! Pourtant même s'il était perdu, on avait vraiment la sensation qu'il savait où il aller. Néanmoins, il dû pousser de nombreuses portes pour trouver la chambre qu'il cherchait. Enfin il poussa un cri de joie. Les années étaient passées, mais peu de choses avaient changé. Comme si la magie avait conservé ce lieu des affres du temps.

« - Elle, elle n'a pas changé du tout.  
>- Tout comme ta baguette on n'y a pas touché, car il parait qu'il y aurait des choses pour toi.<br>- Des choses ?  
>- Oui, une malle t'appartenant était ici, on en avait donc conclus que c'était ta chambre. Je ne sais pas s'il y a tout dans la malle, car elle a été vendue il y a quelques années et mon ancien maître a dû la racheter. »<p>

Harry hocha la tête satisfait et lorsqu'il trouva la malle un sourire illumina son visage. Elle était là, pret du lit. Sa bonne vielle malle de Poudlard. Sans plus attendre il l'ouvrit et sortit les objets les uns après les autres. Tenues, kit de soins pour balais, livres scolaires, gribouillis en tout genre, album photo et son journal… Il avait commencé à l'écrire juste après être sortit de Poudlard. Il y avait trop d'images terribles dans sa tête. Au début s'était un moyen d'extérioriser ses souvenirs, un moyen d'oublier. Puis cela à changer peu à peu. Cela concernait le présent et non plus ses souvenirs. Harry se mit à le feuilleter son écriture brouillonne devenait au fil du temps plus clair, mais aussi plus précipité, comme si le temps était compté. Enfin il arriva à la dernière page d'écrits, coupée au milieu de sa phrase. Le reste était vierge. Cette dernière page datait du 31 octobre 2000, deux ans après la chute de Voldemort.

« Encore une journée seul, bien que Ginny vit avec moi elle passe tout son temps avec Malfoy, elle pense que je ne vois rien, mais je le sais bien qu'elle est avec son amant Malfoy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je reste avec elle, peut être ais-je cet espoir qu'elle reviendra vers moi un jour où l'autre. Que ce n'est que passager. En parler à Ron c'est inutile, il sait ce qu'elle fait, il la soutient même. Il se passe quelque chose, d'après Hermione je deviens trop paranoïaque, mais non… J'ai surpris des bribes de paroles entre Ginny et Malfoy. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais de ce que j'en ais entendu c'était une façon de se débarrasser de moi. Tient Ginny est arrivée, c'est rare qu'elle rentre aussi tôt.

Elle a versé du poison ou quelque chose du genre dans mon thé. J'ai la tête lourde. J'avais raison… Si jamais quelqu'un découvre ce journal méfiez vous de nny, av- el – veut me – »

La fin est illisible. Ce n'est qu'un gribouillis dont on ne peut rien tirer. Harry poussa un soupir, si quelqu'un était tombé sur ce journal, peut être que le cours des évènements aurait changé. Il avait essayé de prévenir, mais il avait échoué. Il se retourna et vit Lullaby qui le regardait avec le visage inquiet. Il lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre. Il avait encore du mal à intégrer l'idée qu'elle était une esclave depuis sa naissance et qu'il fallait agir avec elle comme un elfe de maison qu'on voulait libérer. Elle lui faisait penser un peu à Dobby par son comportement.

« - Voici tout ce qui reste de ma vie, des livres de cours, des vêtements, ce vieux journal et pis des photos. Tu veux les voir ? »

Lullaby le regarda avec un air étonné avant de lui adresser un sourire ravie. Harry ressentit la joie que cette proposition faisait à la brunette. Cela l'attrista, de voir qu'une fille à peine plus jeune que lui traitait comme si elle n'était rien. Il ouvrit l'album et il fut prit de mélancolie.

« - Ce sont mes parents, Lily et James Potter. Je ne les ais connu qu'à travers des photos ou bien à ce qu'on m'a raconté. Ils étaient des grands sorciers. Et puis là c'est Sirius, c'est mon parrain, c'est à lui qu'appartenait cette chambre. Et tient là c'est Ron et Hermione avec moi. C'étaient mes meilleurs amis, je suis certains que tu aurais adoré Hermione, elle se bâtait contre l'esclavage des elfes de maisons.  
>- C'est de sa faute alors si les nés-moldus sont en esclavages. En libérant les elfes de maison, elle a -<br>- Non, non ne dit pas ça. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'était une née-moldue, comme toi. Elle se battait contre les préjugés, contre l'esclavage. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que les nés-moldus auraient été réduits en esclavage. Et tient regarde c'est… Ginny. Elle. »

Une vague d'angoisse prit Harry, il glissa ses doigts sur la photo. Malgré ce qu'elle lui avait fait, il comprit qu'il l'aimait toujours. Elle l'avait pourtant trahit, essayer de le détruire. Il sentit la main de Lullaby attrapait la sienne. Il fallait oublier Ginny, maintenant elle n'était plus là. Elle l'avait détruit, oui Ginny avait détruit sa vie.

« - C'était mon ancienne petite amie, c'est à cause d'elle que je suis là. Ginny Weasley… »

Lullaby ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise à l'entente de ce nom. Non ce n'était pas la faute d'Hermione Granger, mais celle de Ginny Weasley.

« - Tu la connais ?  
>- Tout le monde la connaît. Après ta disparition c'est elle qui a prit la tête du gouvernement avec Malfoy et qui a décidé que les nés-moldus seraient esclaves…<br>- Gi… Ginny a décidé de cela ? Non ce n'est pas possible, tu te trompes, c'est quelqu'un d'autre.  
>- Je suis désolée.<br>- Hermione était sa meilleure amie, et elle était née moldue !  
>- C'est ce qui est arrivé pourtant. Ce monde est différent du tient, mis à part l'époque où Voldemort avait prit le pouvoir, ton époque c'était l'âge d'or. L'âge d'or de tous et non celui des sangs purs comme aujourd'hui.<br>- Tu peux dormir ici, c'est ta chambre maintenant. Je vais allez me coucher maintenant. Bonne nuit.  
>- Harry ! »<p>

Lullaby regarda avec tristesse la porte se refermer. Elle l'avait vexé. Pourtant tout ceci n'était que la vérité. Elle n'aurait pas dû, elle aurait dû rester à sa place et se taire. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était lui obéir et dormir ici. Elle se déshabilla, restant en sous-vêtements faute de ne plus avoir de tenue. Se glissant dans le lit, elle ferma les yeux. C'était… fantastique ! Le lit était confortable, les couvertures chaudes. Elle ferma les yeux, mais elle était incapable de s'endormir. Il s'était passé tant de chose en seulement quelques jours. Le maître était mort, elle avait perdu sa magie, elle avait un nouveau maître, un maître fantastique, mais un maître qu'elle venait de vexer. Elle poussa un soupir et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Pendant ce temps Harry était rentré furieux dans sa chambre. Il n'était pas en colère contre Lullaby, cette pauvre fille contre qu'il s'était énervé à tord. Non, il était énervé contre lui, de ne pas être asse fort, de ne pas avoir su. Tout était de sa faute, il avait détruit le monde. Il claqua la porte brutalement. Demain, il irait s'excuser. Il n'aurait pas dû agir ainsi, par Merlin cette fille agissait comme un elfe de maison par sa faute ! Car il a trop été stupide, il voyait bien que Ginny préparait quelque chose contre lui et il a rien fait.

« - Je ne pouvais pas savoir…  
>- Qu'est-ce que vous ne pouviez pas savoir jeune homme ? »<p>

Harry se retourna et vit le portrait de Phienea. Un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, même si ce n'était qu'un portrait, il était heureux de pouvoir enfin parler à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

« - Mais ne seriez vous pas Harry ? J'ai l'impression que cela fait des siècles que je ne vous ais pas vu.  
>- Cela fait effectivement des siècles.<br>- Je suis bien content que ce soit les Lupin et non cette abominable Weasley qui ait récupéré cette demeure, ils ont tenu promesse à ce que je vois, vous appartient-t-elle maintenant ?  
>- Oui, mais de qui parlez vous ? Ginny ?<br>- Absolument, après votre disparition elle a essayé de faire main basse sur votre héritage. On était tous mort d'inquiétude, qui sait ce qu'elle aurait fait de nous ! Mais c'est Teddy votre filleul qui l'a finalement récupéré. Il était celui qui avait le plus de lien avec vous.  
>- Qu'est-ce que… Ginny a raconté ? Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?<br>- Je suis désolé mon garçon, je suis incapable de vous le dire. Je suis juste ravi qu'elle n'est pas réussit à avoir le manoir, sinon elle aurait tout détruit, comme à Poudlard.  
>- Poudlard ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Poudlard.<br>- Poudlard n'est plus. Seuls les sangs purs avaient accès, cela l'a amené à sa faillite. Maintenant ce ne sont plus que des ruines. Mais l'Ordre s'y est installé, c'est leur QG. Bien que ce ne soit que des sang de bourbes, c'est agréable d'avoir un peu de compagnie et puis ils essaient de remettre l'école en état.  
>- Il faudrait que je les rencontre un jour. »<p>

Il regarda le portrait de Phienea qui était en train de s'endormir. Ainsi même Poudard avait disparu. Il ressentit soudainement le besoin de compagnie. La solitude n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Tout avait disparu, même Poudlard n'a pas réussit à travers les siècles. Il quitta sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle de Lullaby. De la compagnie, il avait besoin de la compagnie. Lorsqu'il entrât dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius, il l'a vit dans le lit en train de pleurer. Il s'approcha doucement du lit, caressant les cheveux de la brunette.

« - Chut… chut… Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, je suis désolé.  
>- Je suis désolée, j'ai honte de pleurer devant vous… Je ne dois pas pleurer devant vous et…<br>- Non, n'ai pas honte, c'est normal. C'est moi qui m'en excuse, j'ai été tellement égoïste. Je… Tu me fais une petite place ? J'ai… Je me sent si seul.»

Lullaby se contenta de se pousser, avec quelqu'un d'autre elle aurait eut peur. Cependant elle ne sentait aucune mauvaise intention venant de la part d'Harry. Elle se sentait obliger de lui faire confiance. Elle ne pouvait pas autrement, mais ce n'était pas un ordre de l'extérieure, cela venait d'elle. D'elle seule. Harry l'a prit dans les bras pour la consoler. C'était étrange, car tout ceci leur semblait tellement naturel. Comme si, comme si cela ne pouvait pas se passer autrement.

« - Je viens d'apprendre que Poudlard n'existe plus.  
>- Qu'est-ce que Poudlard ?<br>- L'école là où j'ai appris la magie, de mes 11 ans à 16 ans j'y ais vivait toute l'année mis à part pour les deux mois de vacance d'été. C'était une seconde maison pour moi et maintenant elle n'existe plus. Je suis certains que tu aurais aimé y allé.  
>- Ho je ne pourrais pas, je suis née de parents esclaves.<br>- Les nés-moldus y allaient aussi, ma mère était une née-moldue, tout comme toi.  
>- Alors tu n'es pas ?<br>- Non, je suis sang-mêlée, ils pensent à tort que je sois sang pur.  
>- Les ascendants ne comptent plus vraiment de nos jours, ce ne sont que des titres. Il y a des nés moldus qui sont devenus sang pur ou à l'inverse des sang-purs devenus nés-moldus.<br>- Donc tu n'es peut-être pas une née moldue.  
>- Je sais pas, je ne sais pas qui sont mes parents.<br>- Mais peut être qu'on pourra les retrouver, c'est quoi ton nom ?  
>- Lullaby, je m'appel juste Lullaby, les esclaves n'ont pas de nom, c'est même pas un vrai prénom ce que j'ai. C'était la fille de mon ancien maître qui avait décidé de m'appeler ainsi, c'était le nom de sa chanson préféré. Pas de nom, pas de prénom… Je ne suis rien.<br>- Un jour je te donnerai un nom, un vrai nom… Et un prénom, un beau prénom, je t'en fais la promesse. »

Lullaby regarda Harry avec espoir, c'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait une telle promesse. Avoir un nom dans cette société, c'était la possibilité d'être enfin considéré comme un humain et non plus comme une chose. Un objet. Harry se mit à rire en voyant l'air émerveiller de Lullaby. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était capable à nouveau de rire et pourtant. Ils avaient tous les deux tout perdus en quelques jours à peines, voir quelques heures. Cependant la vie ne se terminait pas et ils devaient continuer à vivre. Alors autant que ca se fasse dans la joie. Bien qu'épuisée, cette promesse déclencha un flot de paroles venant des deux, et tout ce qui n'avaient pas pu se dire, ils se le disaient. Cette relation pouvait sembler aller trop vite, mais ils avaient ce lien, ce lien qui permettait non seulement de connaitre les émotions de l'autre, mais qui donnait l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Et c'est sur ces douces pensées qu'ils s'endormirent.

* * *

><p>Et voilà le chapitre terminé 3 Celui là est un peu lent et surtout très niais . Cependant il est important pour montrer le lien unique qu'il y a entre Harry &amp; Lullaby. Mais promis, à partir du prochain chapitre, tout va se précipiter :D<p> 


	7. Espoir et désespoir

**Et hop, hop, on arrive au chapitre 6 :D Et pour ceux qui lisent aussi mes O.S un nouveau a été publié : Une chance sur deux. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 - Espoir et désespoir<strong>

Comme à son habitude Lullaby n'était pas du matin et se levait était pour elle une torture. Aussi quand elle décida vraiment à s'éveiller, elle était seule dans le lit. Du moins seul avec ce mot que lui avait laissé Harry. Elle poussa un léger soupir, elle faisait tout de travers. Lui raconter ses maux, lui ouvrir ses sentiments, rester endormis au petit matin alors qu'elle devait se lever avant lui pour être prête à le servir. Mais non, lui l'avait laissée dormir. Un doux sourire s'étala malgré elle sur ses lèvres, elle se sentait heureuse. Oui, elle était heureuse, car il avait prit la peine de lui expliquer qu'il était partie à la banque et qu'il avait retrouvé des vêtements féminin qui semblait être à sa taille. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait être si attention, si sympathique avec elle. Même le maître qui l'aimait beaucoup, la considérait parfois même comme sa fille en privé, n'avait pas eut autant d'égard vis-à-vis d'elle. Mais il était ainsi, car il était encore sous le choc des cultures, bientôt tout redeviendra comme avant. Elle poussa un soupire et saisit l'une des tenues. C'était les anciennes tenues de la fille du maître, elle avait dû les abandonner ici lors de son mariage. Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir porter les mêmes tenues. Et bien maintenant c'était possible ! Avec un petit cri de joie, elle enfila la robe. Toutefois le sourire de son visage disparu rapidement, le remord la saisissant. Elle devrait avoir honte, elle n'était qu'une esclave et elle portait une telle tenue. Et puis se réjouir alors que son maître était mort… Par Merlin, elle était une fille indigne, elle était…

« - Vilaine fille ! Ho ma pauvre mère aurait honte de moi si elle me voyait ! »

Mais cette robe était si magnifique ! Elle dansait avec, ayant l'impression d'être une princesse ! Avant que le remord la reprenne. Non, elle abusait de tout ce que le maître lui offrait. Elle devrait avoir honte ! Et ceci continua toute la mâtiné. La née-moldue allait de joie à sautait, partout, à un désespoir et était habitée par une telle honte en une fraction de secondes.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était partie à la banque en compagnie d'Andrew. Se dernier s'était étonné de voir que c'était Harry et non Lullaby qui avait ouvert la porte. Toutefois Harry lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas question de traitait la jeune fille comme une esclave. Andrew n'avait pas fait de remarques, mais la tête qu'il faisait disait tout. C'était donc dans une ambiance pesante qu'ils s'étaient transplanés dans quartier magique de Londres.

« - Nous voici dans le quartier magique, une protection magique réside tout autours empêchant les moldus d'y entrer. Il y a le ministère, la banque et… Harry où allez-vous ? »

Harry avait cessé d'écouter Andrew depuis un bout de temps, ces yeux étaient fixés sur une potence. Un jeune garçon, à peine douze ans, qui gardait la tête haute malgré la peur évidente qui l'habitait était dessus. Tout autour la foule s'amassait avec un plaisir évident, comme s'il n'y avait pas de spectacle agréable. Harry s'avança et demanda à une ménagère qui semblait toute émoustiller face au spectacle qui allait venir.

« - Excusez-moi madame, qu'à donc fait ce garçon pour mériter un tel traitement.  
>- Ho c'est un rebelle ! Cela fait un bout de temps qu'ils n'en avaient pas attrapé.<br>- Merci… »

La voix de la femme était joyeuse et trépignant d'impatience. Pris d'un soudain haut de cœur, Harry recula et ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard. La première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit était d'aller sauver ce garçon, mais Andrew qui avait prévu une telle réaction de la par d'Harry – beaucoup trop faible à son goût – lui saisit le bras et l'entraina à sa suite pour le faire entrer de force dans le ministère. Il ne le relâcha qu'une fois arrivée au guichet réservé au sang pur.

« - Bonjours messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ?  
>- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Ce garçon n'avait même pas douze ans ! Comment pouvez-vous…<br>- Excusez moi Mademoiselle mon ami est un peu perdu, Harry nous en parlerons plus tard. Écoute-moi où il arrivera la même chose à Lullaby.»

A cette simple menace Harry devint blanc. L'idée de voir ce garçon mourir le répugnait, mais ce n'était rien à coter de cette simple menace. Et même s'il n'avait pas certitude qu'Andrew soit vraiment capable de le faire, il n'avait pas envie de mettre sa parole en doute. Elle comptait trop pour lui. Il se contenta donc de lui jeter un regard noir et se tourna vers la jeune guichetière qui lui adressa un sourire commerciale. Mais Harry furieux contre Andrew se contenta de darder du regard la pauvre guichetière, refusant de dire quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, que pouvait-il dire ? Ce fut donc Andrew qui prit tout naturellement les choses en mains.

« - Voici Harry Potter, il est enfin sortit de son sommeil.  
>- Harry Potter… Le Harry Potter.<br>- Super ca recommence ! »

Andrew jetât un regard noir à Harry qui venait de marmonner dans sa barbe. Ce dernier était agacé de sa célébrité, il avait espéré que cela cesse malgré ce qu'Andrew lui avait dit. Mais au contraire, la jeune femme avait bondit de sa chaise pour aller chercher son supérieur. Un gros homme arrivait à sa suite, le visage rouge et couvert de sueurs.

« - Vous… vous êtes Harry Potter ? Le vrai Harry Potter ?  
>- Absolument ! C'est le vrai Harry Potter !<br>- Bien, bien, bien, il faut faire des tests ! Je m'en excuse, mais… Il y a beaucoup de charlatans qui courent les rues et vous… Par Merlin ! Suivez-moi messieurs. »

Il leur fait signe de les suivre dans son bureau, Andrew affichait un air satisfait, son moment de gloire était enfin venu ! Le bureau était grand, mais le désordre qui y régnait donner l'impression d'entrer dans un placard. Le gros homme déplaça d'un coup de baguette magique les dossiers présents sur les sièges et invita les deux sangs purs à s'assoir.

« - Je me demande où il est… Ah le voilà ! Cela fait des années qu'on ne l'a pas ressortit, je ne sais pas si c'est en état de marche. »

L'homme posa sur la table une grosse machine. Harry fronça les sourcils, il connaissait cette machine mais où l'avait-il vu ?

« - C'est une ancienne machine d'enregistrement de baguettes. Elle était utilisée pour la sécurité autrefois à l'époque. Elle permet de reconnaitre le propriétaire de la baguette et si cela qui la est bien son propriétaire. »

Harry hocha la tête, indiquant qu'il avait compris. Il se souvient maintenant, il avait vu cet instrument lors de son procès. Sous les yeux émerveillés d'Andrew et du directeur du service des enregistrements des sangs purs, Harry sortit sa baguette et la posa au centre de la machine. Des fils dorés en sortirent entourant d'abord le poignet d'Harry avant de s'infiltrer sous sa peau. Un bout de parchemin sortit de la machine et les fils disparurent.

« - Par Merlin… Vous êtes le vrai Harry Potter ! Vous… Merlin. Il faut prévenir le ministre de la magie ! La presse ! La -  
>- Hors de question. »<p>

La voix froide d'Harry avait coupé l'homme dans son élan. Ce dernier secoua la tête, il en avait asse de toute cette célébrité.

« - Je ne veux pas que la presse soit prévenue. Le ministre de la magie s'il le faut vraiment, mais je ne veux plus la célébrité.  
>- Mais…<br>- Monsieur Potter a tout à fait raison, la célébrité qu'il connait n'est rien comparé à celle d'aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela que je suis son porte parole.  
>- Son porte parole ?<br>- Oui, c'est mon porte parole, je veux juste que 'on me fiche la paix !  
>- Vous ne voulez pas rencontrer le ministre ? »<p>

L'homme le regardait avec un regard étonné, Harry se contenta de poussa un soupir agacé qui amusa Andrew.

« -Je rencontrerai le ministre pour Mr Potter.  
>- Mais…<br>- Bien nous vous laissons faire le reste. Au revoir.»

Il tendit la main, indiquant par là que la conversation était définitivement close. Harry jetât un regard reconnaissant à Andrew. Bien que l'idée d'avoir un porte-parole tel que lui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, cela le rassurait quelque peu de ne pas avoir faire face à ces hordes de sorciers. A peine étaient-ils sortis du bureau, que l'homme envoyait un hibou à la gazette pour prévenir que le grand héros soit de nouveau présent.

« - Bien on va à la banque. Au moins les gobelins seront plus tranquilles. Je ne supporte pas ces bestioles, mais à cause des traités internationaux on est obligé de les accepter. Tenez, elle se situe juste là.  
>- Gringotts n'existe plus ?<br>- Gringotts ? Mais c'est la banque des sangs-mêlés voyons ! Autrefois elle avait peut être de la prestance, maintenant elle n'est rien… »

Harry avait du mal à croire que Gringotts est pu être remplacée et que la banque n'est plus que misère. Cependant, il dû reconnaitre que Gringotts, qui bien ayant plus de goût, semblait beaucoup plus banal comparait au bâtiment où ils rentraient. Tout n'étais que luxe, sol en marbre, des guichets qui semblaient être fait d'or. A peine arrivé dans le hall qu'un gobelin venait les accueillir pour les mener à un guichet. Autours d'eux, il en allait de même pour tout client, tous étaient accueillit par un gobelin.

« - Que voulez-vous messieurs ?  
>- Cela serait pour ouvrir le compte de Mr Potter.<br>- Mr Potter ? Voyez-vous ça ? »

Le gobelin s'avança et releva ses lunettes.

« - Avez-vous votre baguette ? Elle est nécessaire pour ouvrir le coffre.  
>- Mais mon compte se situait à Grigotts.<br>- Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre or n'a pas bougé, il se situe toujours dans son coffre.  
>- Mais -<br>- Votre baguette monsieur.»

La voix était sec faisait comprendre qu'il était agacé par toute question. Au moins une chose n'avait pas changé, les gobelins étaient toujours aussi agréables. Il tendit sa baguette que le gobelins attrapa de ses doigts fins et la fixa avec intensité. Il finit par lui rendre qu'une fois satisfait. Harry se demanda comment il pouvait savoir si elle lui appartenait bien, mais l'air dégoût qu'affichait Andrew lui fit changer d'avis à son sujet. Peut être qu'il valait mieux rester dans l'ignorance.

« - Bien monsieur Potter, je suppose que je vais devoir vous expliquez le nouveau système économique installé pour les sangs purs. Vous n'avez plus besoin de bourse, votre baguette suffira pour payer vos achats. L'argent sera automatiquement débité de votre compte. A la fin du mois vous recevrez la liste de vos dépenses, de vos rentrés d'argent, ainsi ce qui vous reste sur votre compte. Des questions ?  
>- Non, c'est bon.<br>- Bien, j'ai d'autres clients à m'occuper, votre compte est désormais ouvert.  
>- Co… comment vous a-<br>- Aucune question monsieur Potter, nous faisons notre travail et en échange personne ne pose de questions dessus. Au revoir messieurs. »

Des multiples questions se bousculaient sur les lèvres d'Harry, mais Andrew l'entraîna en dehors de la banque. Ils se retrouvèrent sur la place où il y avait la potence. Le garçon était maintenant pendu, son corps sans vie se balançait au bout de la corde. Malgré l'atrocité de la scène, Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher ces yeux du corps de ce pauvre garçon. Il n'avait rien fait pour le sauver. Il ne sait même pas s'il aurait pu faire quelque chose, il aurait dû tout de même au moins essayer. Mais non, il n'avait même pas essayé.

« - Vous pouvez changer ça Harry si vous le voulez, vous êtes une légende ici.  
>- J'étais une légende aussi autrefois, mais rien n'a changé, au contraire c'est…<br>- Ne vous inquiétez pas, laissez moi m'occuper de la politique, il me faut juste votre soutient.  
>- Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire de ma vie.<br>- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes asse riche et populaire pour vivre sur vos rentes. Mais si vous y tenez je pense que vous pourrez redevenir aurore sans aucun problème. Sinon, demain nous faisons une fête pour vous présentez à la société, vous seriez libre n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Lullaby pourra venir ? En tant qu'invitée et non esclave je veux dire.<br>- Oui, bien sûr, mais il faudra vous faire à l'idée que c'est une…  
>- Ma mère était une née moldue, ma meilleure amie était une née moldue et toutes les deux étaient des sorcières très puissantes. Plus puissante que certains sang-pur, donc non je ne ferai pas à l'idée que c'est une esclave. Elle a déjà bien asse souffert comme ça. »<p>

Andrew regarda Harry d'un air à la fois étonné et amusé. Jusque là il avait tenu sa langue même si cela se voyait qu'il désapprouvait. Toutefois la pendaison semblait être trop pour lui, il avait peur pour Lullaby cela se comprenait.

« - Voyons, elle a été bien traitée comparé à certains esclaves.  
>- Oui bien sûr et quand vous la faisiez venir dans votre lit.<br>- Elle n'était pas si dérangeait par cela, elle ne s'est jamais plainte.  
>- Forcement ! Elle a une mentalité d'elfe de maison ! »<p>

Andrew éclata de rire, il aimait de voir la façon dont ce garçon défendait sa douce Lullaby. Pardon… Lullaby il voulait dire. Heureusement qu'elle ne vit plus avec lui, car il commençait déjà à la traiter comme une sang pure ! Toutefois le regard noir de Harry coupa le rire d'Andrew. Il semblait être attaché à cette fille, peut être un peu trop même. Certes ce n'était pas son affaire, cependant il n'aimait pas ça. S'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, personne ne pouvait l'avoir.

« - Qui vous dit qu'elle a vraiment une mentalité d'elfe de maison ? Pourquoi vous pensez qu'elle est la seule à avoir survécut ?  
>- Survécut à quoi ?<br>- Quant mon grand père est mort, ses esclaves ont été enterrés avec lui, sauf elle. Demandez lui comment elle a réussit à fuir. Cette fille est plus maligne qu'elle veut faire croire. Je vous conseillerai de vous méfier d'elle. Bien sur ce je vous laisse et j'espère vous voir demain soir à la réception. »

Avant qu'Harry ait pu prononcer le moindre mot Andrew avait déjà transplané. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le croire. Et puis il avait ce lien avec Lullaby qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était sincère. Toutefois il était vrai qu'elle s'était montrée rapidement proche de lui. Non pas comme un elfe de maison, mais comme une fille perdue qui avait rencontré un ami. Il avait trouvé ça agréable, mais maintenant le doute commençait à planer. Il s'était fait tant de fois trompé, même Ginny qui était sa fiancée l'avait trompé… C'était elle qui l'avait envoyé dans ce sommeil profond. Elle avait tout détruit pour quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et puis il y avait Rogue, il n'avait jamais pu lui faire confiance et il s'était révélé être l'un de ses plus précieux allié. Non, il ne savait plus à qui il devait faire confiance. Surtout qu'il la connaissait à peine. Et puis quand il est venu la rejoindre, elle n'a rien dire, pas un geste, il n'a pas sentit de la crainte ! C'est sur ces inquiétantes pensées qu'il se transplana au square grimaud.

« - Harry ! Tu as passé une bonne matinée ? Je m'excuse de ne pas m'être réveillée ce matin. Je n'ai jamais réussit à me réveiller et donc la Grosse Dame venait donc me réveiller. Donc je suis… »

Elle jetât un regard inquiet, quelque chose ne semblait pas aller. Il ne disait rien, avait le regard dans le vague. Il hocha la tête, mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'il l'écoutait vraiment. Ne savant pas trop quoi faire, elle resta donc planter là, à attendre qu'il se décide à faire quelque chose.

« - Ce n'est rien. Le repas est prêt ?  
>- Oui, tu veux que je te serve quand ?<br>- Maintenant. Tu manges avec moi.  
>- Bien. »<p>

Il hocha de la tête satisfait. Il se demandait si elle était vraiment en train de jouer de la comédie ou bien si elle était sincère. Il sentait l'inquiétude qui habitait la jeune fille, il aimerait s'excuser, lui parler, lui demander si ce qu'Andrew lui avait raconté était vrai. Mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta de s'asseoir à table. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de détacher son regard d'elle, persuadé qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

« - Lullaby, quelle était ta relation avec Andrew ? »

Surprise par la question, la jeune femme fit tomber la carafe de jus de citrouille. Un air paniqué apparu alors sur son visage, d'un geste de baguette il fit disparaitre le jus de citrouille qui était sur la table. Harry la regarda aller rechercher du jus de citrouille sans un mot. Il n'aimait p as la réaction de la jeune femme, pourquoi avoir donc réagit si brutalement à une simple question ? Elle lui avait pourtant tout expliqué hier. Il attendit qu'elle serve le jus de citrouille et qu'elle s'installe enfin, raide comme un piquet.

« - Cette question te pose problème ? »

Lullaby ne savait quoi répondre, cette question ne la gênait pas en soit. Du moins, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre et puis qu'elle soit posée comme ça… Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et le regard inquisiteur qu'Harry posait sur elle n'aidait en rien. Elle voyait qu'il voulait qu'elle réponde rapidement, sans attendre.

« -Non, c'est juste que… Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je suis désolée.  
>- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est difficile d'y répondre !<br>- Je… C'est que. Je. Je ne l'aime pas, mais en même temps je…  
>- En même temps quoi ?<br>- Il m'a sauvé la vie et puis, je sais pas, je crois qu'il… Non, non je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.  
>- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien. Mange et oublie ça. »<p>

Lullaby hocha de la tête inquiète et perdue à la fois. Depuis son retour au manoir, Harry était froid et distant. Pas un mot, rien. Elle ne pensait pas le connaître suffisamment pour comprendre pourquoi il était ainsi. Toutefois hier il avait l'air si gentil, si proche d'elle. Tout l'opposé de ce qu'il était maintenant. Du bout de sa fourchette, elle tripotait la nourriture, son ventre était noué par l'inquiétude, son cœur battait tellement fort. Et puis il y a cette nervosité qui l'habitait !

« - Demain on est invité à une soirée. Il faudra acheter des tenues, on ira demain sur le chemin de traverse.  
>- D'accord.<br>- Tu penses faire quoi cet après midi ?  
>- Je pense que je vais m'occuper de ta chambre.<br>- Je t'aiderai, ainsi on pourra aussi s'occuper de ta chambre. »

Lullaby cessa de tripoter sa nourriture et regarda d'un air étonna Harry. Sa chambre ? Pour la première fois depuis la mâtiné il lui adressa un sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

« -Oui je pensais que tu pourrais t'installer dans la chambre de Sirius. Et puis il faudra remeubler la pièce qui servait de dortoir aux esclaves. Car il n'est pas question que j'achète des esclaves. Je me suis toujours débrouillé sans et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela changera. »

Lullaby hocha la tête, étrangement cette idée l'inquiété. Comment un tel manoir allait-t-il pouvoir être entretenu par elle seule ? Il est vrai qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il l'aiderait cette après-midi. Mais tout ceci n'était que des promesses. Elle serait probablement rapidement seule à devoir s'occuper du manoir. Ce n'était pas le travail en lui-même qui lui faisait peur. Si on lui demandait, elle le ferait sans se plaindre, sans un soupir. Ce qui l'inquiétait plutôt, c'était son incapacité à s'occuper seule du manoir. Elle ne serait jamais capable de le faire. Alors, alors ce jour là elle se verra inutile. Montrant à Harry qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il voulait. Qui sait alors ce qu'il adviendra d'elle. Une amie, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Loin de se rassurer de telles paroles, cela n'apportait qu'un nouveau lot d'inquiétudes et de peurs.

Une peur qu'Harry pu sentir grâce au lien. Toutefois il ne pouvait pas connaître la raison de ce qui lui faisait tant peur. Les paroles d'Andrew ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête et elle avait une attitude tellement étrange. Pourquoi était-elle donc si inquiète à cause d'une simple question ? Cependant la jeune femme avait tendance à s'inquiéter pour un rien et le fait qu'elle soit incapable de répondre à une simple question provoquant alors une panique lui rappela lorsque Dobby lui avait rendu visite. Cette idée le rassura quelque peu, même si le trouble dans son esprit semblait vouloir persistait.

« - Mange donc, à moins que tu es empoisonné le repas ? »

Il ria, mais Lullaby leva vers lui un visage troublé. Le maître était mort empoisonné, elle n'avait pas pu le sauver, elle n'avait pu prévenir personne. On pouvait donc dire qu'elle était responsable de sa mort. Si seulement elle avait pu prévenir, aujourd'hui il serait encore en vie. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir le visage intrigué d'Harry. Cependant, fermer les yeux lui fit seulement voir le visage de son maître, son visage en train de mourir pendant qu'elle, elle était resté là sans bouger.

« - Je n'ai pas faim, c'est tout. Je ne peux pas manger… »

Harry posa sa fourchette, Lullaby ne lui avait pas tout dit. Quelque chose semblait vraiment lui couper l'appétit et le lien qu'ils avaient faisait qu'il était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit à son tour.

« - Je n'ai pas faim non plus. Que dis-tu que l'on commence à s'occuper des chambres ? Cela pourrait nous ouvrir l'appétit, non ? »

Lullaby hocha la tête sans grande conviction. Ne pouvant plus supporter le regard scrutateur d'Harry, elle se leva et commença à débarrasser. Toutefois ce denier ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. En effet il attrapa le pichet de jus de citrouille et la suivit dans la cuisine. Mais alors qu'elle allait allumer l'eau pour laver les assiettes, il leur jetât un sort sans prévenir qui les nettoya d'un coup. Elle se retourna surprise vers lui. Il semblait souffler le chaud et le froid et elle ne savait plus comment agir vis-à-vis de lui. Et cela dura ainsi toute l'après-midi ainsi. Il gardait un silence froid et il semblait se douter que cela ne faisait que l'inquiéter plus et puis en même temps il ne cessait de l'aider. En faisant attention à elle, la traitant comme si elle était une petite poupée fragile. Même des draps elle ne pouvait les porter ! Il tenait à le faire à sa place. Et mis à part lorsqu'il réduisit les meubles dans le dortoir des esclaves pour les entreposer au grenier jamais il n'usa de la magie. Comme s'il avait peur de la blesser en lui rappelant que plus jamais elle ne pourrait utiliser la magie. Mais tout ceci changea en fin d'après midi, dans le grenier en question. Harry avait appelé Lullaby, lui demandant de le rejoindre le plus vite possible.

Il tourna la tête, le visage rouge par sa course Lullaby se glissait dans le grenier. Il lui tendit une petit boule de poile rousse, avec un nez épaté et des yeux écartés. Ces oreilles étaient bien trop grande pour être celle d'un chat et dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur d'intelligence.

« - Regarde la descendance de Pattenrond nous a retrouvé.  
>- Pattenrond ?<br>- C'était le demi-kneazel d'Hermione. Ce chaton lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. »

Lullaby hocha la tête, ne savant pas de quoi elle devait le plus s'étonner. Du fait qu'Harry retrouve sa bonne humeur devant ce chaton ou bien que le chaton en question ait pu survivre. Il avait l'air d'être tomber du ciel. Harry lui attrapa les mains et lui mis dedans le petit chaton, cette petit boule de poile. Lullaby cligna des yeux, en regardant de plus prêt il n'était pas si laid que ça. En fait, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver en lui. Le chaton frotta joue contre son pouce en ronronnant et la née-moldue ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un éclat de rire en voyant la bestiole agir ainsi.

« - Il semble t'avoir choisit. »

Lullaby détacha son regard pour regarder avec étonnement Harry. L'avoir choisit ?

« - Comme maître. Il te sera un bon protecteur, les kneazels sont réputés pour être attaché à leur maître et les protéger des mauvaises relations.  
>- Cela veut dire qu'il sera, qu'il est à… ?<br>- Oui, il est à toi.  
>- Je…<br>- Tu vas l'appeler comment ? »

Lullaby ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Elle ne savait pas quel nom lui donnait, c'était une grande responsabilité et elle ne se sentait pas capable. Toutefois ce petit attendait un nom, il en avait besoin d'un pour exister. Passant doucement ses doigts dans les poiles roux de l'animal. Elle aurait aimé s'accrocher à une histoire, une chanson pour trouver un nom. Toutefois rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, elle n'avait pas d'histoire, pas de chanson. Finalement elle se décida à poser un regard inquiet sur Harry, elle était tout simplement incapable de tenir cette tâche, elle ne savait pas quel nom lui donnait. Ce dernier dû sentir son désespoir, car il finit par proposer.

« - Pourquoi pas Vif d'or ?  
>- Vif d'or ?<br>- Oui, tu ne trouves pas que ces yeux jaunes ressemblent à des vifs d'or ?  
>- C'est quoi un vif d'or ?<br>- Tu… tu ne sais pas ? Tu ne connais pas le quidditch ? »

Lullaby secoua la tête, jamais elle n'avait entendu un mot aussi barbare et sa signification lui échappait totalement.

« - C'était un sport qui se joue sur des balais, on s'envoie des souffles, des grosses balles rouges. Ce sont les poursuiveurs qui s'en occupent, ils doivent les lancer dans des anneaux dorés. Il y a un gardien qui protège ces anneaux. Et puis il y a aussi les cognards qui ont pour but de frapper les poursuiveurs pour les gêner.  
>- C'est barbare comme sport ! Aussi cruel que les jeux du cirque… »<p>

Cette fois-ci c'était Harry qu'il ne comprenait pas et levant un sourcil il indiqua à Lullaby qu'il ne saisissait pas vraiment de quoi elle parlait.

« - L'une des façon d'éliminer les esclaves sont les jeux du cirques. Soit on les envois dans des duels à morts contre des sorciers. Soit on les jette à des créatures magiques comme des dragons, des acromantulas géantes, des centaures et d'autre créatures de ce type.  
>- Dans le quidditch personne ne meurt, c'est un jeu… Ils arrivent qu'on soit blessé, mais…<br>- Je vois… Alors oui, Vif d'or c'est bien. »

Harry regarda d'un air surpris Lullaby, il avait comme l'impression que le lien s'était brisé. Il n'avait plus accès à ses sentiments, ne savant pas si elle vraiment ce nom ou bien l'avait choisit simplement parce qu'il lui avait proposé. Il eut soudain le besoin de la toucher, pour être certain qu'elle était bel et bien là. Et non seulement une illusion. Il était tellement habitué à ce lien que là, ne rien ressentir. C'était comme s'il avait disparu. Avançant la main, il toucha sa joue. Non, elle était bien là en train de la regarder avec des yeux surpris, le lien s'était reformé et il ressentait une légère frayeur qui l'habitait. Il ressentait même plus. Il pouvait voir de quoi elle avait peur. Il voyait qu'elle avait peur de son geste, qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne se contente pas de toucher la joue. Il retira brusquement sa main.

« - Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je…  
>- Ce n'est rien. »<p>

Non ce n'était pas rien, il le ressentait. Elle avait peur et lui aussi avait peur. Car toucher sa joue avait renforcé le lien. Il avait l'impression de la connaître mieux que personne et cette impression lui donnait ce désir de la garder pour lui seul. Il avait tout perdu, mais elle était là. Ce matin il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait la perdre elle aussi, mais il ne le voulait pas et… il avait cette envie de stupide de l'embrasser. Comme pour lui montrer que. Non c'était stupide et pourtant, avec son sourire, son rire, ses yeux brillants et sa façon si étrange de voir le monde. Ils se connaissaient à peine pourtant ! Mais.

Elle aurait dû se douter de quelque chose quand il avait posé la main sur sa joue. Mais elle lui avait fait confiance et quand elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les sienne elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer les yeux écarquillaient d'horreur. C'était à peine quelques secondes. Mais quelques secondes de trop, elle recula. Elle aimerait bien fuir, mais elle ne le pouvait, s'il voulait faire quelque chose avec elle, elle n'avait pas le droit de s'y opposer. Elle fermant les yeux, elle se recroquevilla, Vif d'Or serrait contre sa poitrine. Attendant avec inquiétude son sort.

Harry se leva, il voulait dire quelque chose, mais face à l'attitude de la jeune fille il n'y avait rien à faire.

« - Je suis désolé. »

Il voulu faire un geste de réconfort envers elle, mais abandonna et descendit laissant Lullaby seule qui fondit en larme.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre finit, cela avance lentement, mais cela avance. J'avais pensé publier deux chapitres par semaine, vous en pensez quoi ?<strong>


	8. Un goût de trahison

Chapitre 7 : Un goût de trahison

Harry n'avait pas vu Lullaby de la journée. Elle s'occupait de lui, mais de manières discrète le matin son petit déjeunait était là, le midi son repas était là. Le manoir n'était pourtant pas si grand que ça, toutefois elle savait disparaitre de sa vue. Il avait dû l'entrapercevoir une ou deux fois, mais tel un fantôme elle n'était plus là. La solitude ne l'avait jamais autant envahit, ho il y avait bien Vif d'Or qui venait lui rendre de temps en temps visite. Toutefois il semblait vouloir faire comme sa maîtresse et disparaitre de sa vue dès que cela était possible. Harry passa donc sa journée à chercher la moindre chose lui rappelant son passé, photos, livres, articles de journaux. La famille Lupin semblait s'être préparé à son retour et dans le manoir était éparpillé un peu partout des objets lui faisant découvrir peu à peu ce qui s'était passé. Il pu ainsi reconstituer l'histoire, une bien triste histoire. Entre Hermione qui était devenue esclave de Ron et la fuite de cette dernière avec Charlie. Et puis Ginny, sa douce Ginny, non elle n'était plus celle qui connaissait. Cette Ginny là était cruel, elle l'avait trahit, elle avait prit le pouvoir et ne c'était jamais remarié. Préférant enchainer les amants. Il avait peine à croire que c'était celle qui connaissait et pourtant tous les faits, les images, tout indiquait que c'était bien elle. Il y avait quelque chose au fond de lui qui l'empêchait de douter. Mais le passé c'était le passé et ce soir il devait aller à la soirée en son honneur au manoir Weasley. La presse serait présente s'était certain, il avait reçu il ne sait combien d'hiboux de la part des journalistes et du ministère. Il avait presque hésité à sortir pour aller s'acheter de nouvelles tenues, toutefois les robes n'étaient plus à la mode et le shopping qu'il avait fait était bénéfique. Il aurait aimé emmener Lullaby avec lui, pour qu'elle choisisse quelques tenues pour elle. Mais elle était introuvable. Lui ordonnait de venir avec lui aurait tellement était simple, mais il ne voulait pas la traiter comme une esclave. Et puis arriva enfin l'heure de devoir aller à la soirée, vu l'attitude de Lullaby il irait seul, toutefois il ne put s'empêcher de l'appeler, pour voir si elle ne voulait pas l'accompagner. Cette soirée l'inquiétait au plus haut point et l'avoir à ses côtés serait un avantage.

« - Lullaby ?  
>- Oui ? »<p>

Harry se retourna, Lullaby se tenait là dans sa robe de satin gris. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, n'étant pas certains si c'était bien elle qui était devant lui. La robe que la jeune femme avait choisit était une ancienne robe de soirée qu'elle avait trouvé parmi les tenues qu'Harry lui avait donné la veille. Elle avait les cheveux détachés, qui tombaient délicatement en grosses boucles sur ses épaules résultats de plusieurs heures à se battre avec une brosse à cheveux. Le brusque désir de goûter à nouveau aux lèvres de Lullaby repris Harry. La née-moldue ressentant le brusque désir d'Harry fit un pas en arrière inquiète de quelle attitude il allait réagir.

« - Tu… tu viens avec ce soir ?  
>- Oui. »<p>

Elle lui avait répondu dans un souffle, comme si l'air allait lui manquer pour pouvoir tenir la conversation. Harry hocha la tête d'un sourire bref, de plus en plus troublait par Lullaby. Le fait qu'elle s'accroche à son bras pour transplana n'arrangea en rien le dit trouble et c'est légèrement vacillant qu'ils les firent atterrir devant les grilles du manoir.

Bien que la fête avait commencé il y a peu, elle battait déjà de son plein. Un serviteur apparut brusquement devant Harry et Lullaby les emmenant dans le parc là où se passait la fête. Bien que la température soit fraiche en cette période, grâce au sortilège de réchauffement qu'on avait lancé, les tenues les plus légères et les plus luxueuses semblées s'être toutes données rendez-vous . Tous étaient plongés dans de discussion importante sur la dernière mode des esclaves, si le rouge était le nouveau noir et si on devait lever de nouveaux impôts sur les sangs-mêlés.

« - Monsieur Harry Potter et son esclave…  
>- Hum… hum »<p>

Le serviteur se retourna vers Harry qui lui avait tapoté l'épaule. Tous s'étaient tue et regardaient avec étonnement la scène. Son esclave ? Qui est-ce qui amènerait une esclave à une soirée ?

« - Mademoiselle s'il vous plait, ce n'est pas une esclave.  
>- Bien, veuillez m'excusez monsieur. »<p>

Des murmures se levèrent dans l'assemblée tendit que le serviteur s'inclinait bien bas devant Harry qui se sentait de plus en plus gêné.

« - Monsieur Harry Potter et mademoiselle Lullaby.  
>- Harry ! Lullaby ! »<p>

Andrew les rejoignit les bras grands ouvert comme s'ils étaient des amis qu'ils n'avaient pas vus depuis longtemps. Il serra de ses deux mains la main d'Harry, puis attrapa Lullaby dans ses bras. La serrant contre lui. A son contact la jeune femme se contracta à sa plus grande satisfaction. Au début l'idée que Lullaby vienne en tant qu'invité l'avait déplu. Cependant il se rendait compte de tous les amusements que cela allait lui apportait maintenant. Il poussa ses deux invités gênés vers le groupe de sang pur qui accueillirent avec toutes les manières qui soit Harry, mais qui ignorèrent bien entendu totalement Lullaby. Après tout ce n'était qu'une esclave. Alors que Lullaby était bousculée pour être mieux éjecter du groupe sous les yeux inquiets d'Harry. Ce dernier fut assaillit par mille et une questions, mille et une invitations. Il fut tant occuper à essayer de répondre à tous qu'il abandonna la pensée même de rejoindre Lullaby.

La jeune fille se retrouvant à l'écart ne savait que faire. Harry était assaillit de tous les côtés par les sangs purs. Sa place n'était pas parmi eux, en fait elle ne pensait qu'elle n'était même pas aux côtés d'Harry. Elle ne savait donc pas ce qu'elle faisait ici et pourquoi Harry lui avait demandé de venir. Surtout pour l'oublier par la suite, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. En fait, si elle lui en voulait. Toutefois elle n'avait pas le droit, elle ne devait pas lui en vouloir. Simplement se contenter d'attendre, espérant que personne ne viendrait l'embêter. Malheureusement il semblait que même ça elle n'avait pas le droit d'espérer. Guenièvre semblait en effet vouloir lui faire la conversation.

« - Très jolie robe, oui tu es… très jolie dans cette robe. »

Lullaby s'inclina légèrement devant Gunièvre, la remerciant de ces propos même si elle comprenait parfaitement que derrière de tels mots se cachaient en réalité le fait qu'elle était trop jolie. Trop belle à ses yeux pour une esclave. Cela l'inquiétait, elle savait qu'il ne fallait jamais déplaire à un sang pur, en particulier lorsque c'était un Weasley. Guenièvre sembla vouloir lui dit quelque chose, elle ouvrit même la bouche. Cependant quelque chose fit qu'aucun son ne sortit. Lullaby se retourna et vit Andrew avec son air méprisant et son éternel demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

« - Et bien, te plais-tu avec ton nouveau maître ?  
>- Oui, monsieur il est très bon.<br>- Ah oui ? Dans quel sens ? »

Seul lui rit de son humour de mauvais goût. Lullaby se contenta de rougir et de baisser la tête, se sentant surtout humilié par une telle remarque. Quant à Guenièvre, elle prit un air pincé, qui comme toute sang pur qui se respecte n'aimait pas l'humour grivois en publique. Cette dernière se racla d'ailleurs la gorge pour qu'Andrew se décide enfin à cesser de rire.

« - Vous n'avez aucun humour. Lullaby pourrais-tu venir avec moi, il faut que l'on voit quelque chose ensemble.  
>- Tu ne peux pas le voir ici ? »<p>

Andrew adressa son sourire charmeur à Guenièvre, il aimait voir sa fiancée se mettre en colère à cause de Lullaby. Cela lui apprendra à l'avoir trompé.

« - Non. Ce n'est pas ici.  
>- Dans ce cas je vais demander à Luna de s'occuper pendant mon absen-<br>- N'embête pas ton amie, nous ne serons pas long.  
>- Mais…<br>- Ta présence n'est pas nécessaire.  
>- Et pourquoi donc ? Je pense avoir le droit de savoir Andrew ! »<p>

Andrew poussa un léger soupir et avec un visage résigné, il se pencha et embrassa doucement Guenièvre devant tous. Un geste qui peut sembler bien simple, mais dans cette société de sang pur où l'on cache tout. Un tel geste était considéré comme mettre son intimité à jour. Il n'y avait pas plus belle preuve pour montrer à l'être que l'on aime qu'il était unique et que l'on aimerait que lui qu'en l'embrassant en publique. Toutefois Andrew n'aimait pas Guenièvre plus que ça, il la trouvait agréable, suffisamment pour l'épouser, mais rien d'autre. L'embrasser en publique était donc de l'hypocrisie pure, mais Guenièvre enivré d'un tel geste n'en chercha pas la sincérité et se contenta de laisser Andrew entrainer Lullaby à l'intérieur du manoir tendit que l'on venait la féliciter pour le présent qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Son dernier espoir de ne pas être seul avait été détruit par un simple baiser. La magie de l'amour ? Tu parles. Elle aurait dû se débattre comme toute personne normale, cependant elle n'était pas une personne normal. Elle suivait donc sans un mot Andrew qui l'entrainer dans les couloirs du manoir Weasley. Il ne disait pas un seul mot, l'entrainant d'un pas rapide dans un lieu dont il était seul de connaître la destination. Enfin il sembla trouver ce qu'il voulait, il ouvrit brutalement la porte. Lullaby découvrit avec un air effrayé que c'était un salon. Lieu où personne ne penserait à les trouver. Guenièvre chercherait probablement dans les chambres en premier lieu. Mais Andrew ne remarqua pas que dans le salon en question se tenait la dernière toile du maître Lestrange représentant la scène final de la guerre, celle où Harry tuait dans un halo de lumière Lord Voldemort. Comment aurait-il pu le voir ? Il était en effet bien trop occupé à détacher de mains agitées la robe de Lullaby.

Si passive ! Au moins elle ne se débattait pas, mais elle restait si passive. Légèrement tremblante, comme au bon vieux temps. Il pensait la perdre définitivement à cause du sacrifice, toutefois elle était encore en vie et il ferait tout pour en profiter. Enfin la robe se décida à tomber, fichu robe de sang pur ! Il préférait les tenus des esclaves qui s'enlevaient un rien de temps. Mais déjà il avait accès à sa douce poitrine qu'il goûta avec délice. Ses mains glissaient dans des contrées interdites tendit que la jeune femme tremblaient. Il la voyait avec plaisir fermaient les yeux, attendre que cela passe. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de faire cesser cet instant de si tôt. Il n'avait pas pu la posséder pendant trop de temps, il allait faire durer son plaisir pendant un bon bout de temps.

Pendant ce temps, alors que Guenièvre finissait de se remettre de ses émotions et qu'Harry commençait à être le centre de l'attention. Quelqu'un commença à parler de ce fameux tableau que Guenièvre avait fait faire par le maître Lestrange. La rumeur disait que chaque invité était représenté sur le tableau, au milieu de personnages célèbres telle que Ronald Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Ginnerva Weasley et bien entendu Harry Potter. La vraisemblance de la scène intéressait peut les inviter et les nombreuses incohérences historiques n'avaient aucune valeur comparer à leur présence dans l'œuvre. Rapidement les flots de conversations se dirigèrent tous vers ce tableau. Guenièvre qui aurait aimé partir à la recherche de son fiancé, dont l'absence commençait à l'inquiéter, fut toutefois contrainte par son rôle d'hôtesse d'amener invités admirer le tableau. Cependant, en ouvrant les portes, elle découvrit avec désarroi que le tableau n'était pas la seule chose qu'on pouvait admirer.

« - Andrew ! »

Guenièvre poussa une exclamation furieuse devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Lullaby était à moitié déshabillée, rouge de honte et tentant maladroitement de se rhabiller. Les invités prenaient un malin plaisir à regarder la scène se dérouler sous leurs yeux et dans la bousculade Harry se retrouva propulsé en avant. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir le lien que Lullaby et lui avaient pour comprendre ses sentiments. Ho bien entendu elle lui avait parlé de ce qu'Andrew lui avait fait, rapidement et vaguement. Mais voir Lullaby ainsi le rendait furieux, à la fois contre Andrew et contre elle. Andrew n'était plus son maître et elle se laissait encore faire ! Une petite voix acide dans sa tête lui disait qu'elle s'était moquée de lui, qu'elle lui avait mentit et qu'en réalité elle approuvait totalement la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Andrew. Malgré le fait qu'il refusa au début d'écouter cette petite voix, mais aider par les commentaires des sangs purs qui se murmuraient autours de lui, elle pu faire son chemin jusqu'à son esprit et rendit Lullaby complètement coupable aux yeux d'Harry. Tant et si bien qu'Harry furieux arracha une Lullaby pas entièrement habillé et ce transplana sans plus un mot à Square Grimaud.

« - Harry ! »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner à l'entente de son nom, il était furieux contre elle. Ainsi elle l'avait finalement trahit comme tous les autres. Il entendit des pas courant derrière lui, puis sentit une main l'attrapée. Se retournant brutalement, il arracha sa main, comme si la pauvre brunette n'était qu'une pestiférée. Il ne voulait pas qu'une… qu'une salope. Voilà c'était le terme qui convenait. Une salope comme elle essai de l'avoir. Il vit Lullaby reculée devant lui, sentant la frayeur qu'il lui procurait. En temps normal il se serait inquiéter de cette frayeur, aurait essayé de la rassurée. Toutefois la colère l'aveuglé et tout ce qu'il voyait c'était cette fille qui lui avait mentit pour qu'il prenne pitié d'elle. Pour qu'il ne se méfie pas et qu'elle puisse faire ma basse sur sa richesse et il ne savait quoi d'autre.

« -LACHE-MOI ! »

Harry avait rugit avec brutalité et Lullaby avait reculé terrifiée par tant de colère.

« - TU M'AS TRAHIT ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! JAMAIS ! DISPARAIT DE MA VUE POUR TOUJOURS ! »

Très blanche, Lullaby s'inclina devant Harry avant de disparaitre dans sa chambre d'un pas rapide, on voyait qu'elle se retenait de courir. Son rôle d'esclave lui aurait obligé d'aller préparer le repas, après tout son maître n'avaient pas encore dîné. Cependant elle devait reconnaitre que malgré tout ses efforts, elle ne serait jamais une bonne esclave, car il restait cette part d'humanité en elle. Cette part qui la faisait pleurer et l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit à ce moment précis. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle avait tout perdu, mais Harry avait été là pour elle. Sauf qu'il ne l'était plus, il la détestait maintenant pour elle ne savait qu'elle raison. Au fond d'elle elle s'en doutait, elle l'avait humilié en se laissant ainsi touché par Andrew telle une vulgaire catin. Cependant elle n'avait pas eut le choix, elle était obligée de faire ce qu'on lui demandait, que soit son maître ou non. Les esclaves ne pouvant rien refusaient, il y avait eut un accord commun comme quoi les sangs purs n'avaient pas le droit de toucher aux propriétés des autres sangs purs sans leur autorisation. Mais voilà, Andrew considérait toujours Lullaby comme sienne et ce même si elle avait été offerte à Harry depuis bien longtemps.

Les larmes de Lullaby avaient enfin cessé de couler, elle était maintenant assise par terre, le dos à la porte, tripotant le faux gallion qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle. Ce faux gallion... Il lui avait ordonné de partir. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait le faire… C'était un ordre. Elle commença à tourner les chiffres, 5, 4, 2, 3, 1 et enfin… 0. La pièce fut prit d'un léger courant électrique. Prit par surprise, Lullaby sursauta et lâcha la pièce qui se mit à roule sur le sol. Elle eut un sentiment étrange d'être observée, aussi elle jetât un coup d'œil inquiet autours d'elle. Si on la surprenait avec un tel objet, elle serait condamnée à mort. Ne voyant rien, elle eut un petit rire nerveux, elle était idiote, bien entendu qu'il y avait personne. Reprenant la pièce et d'un geste plus assuré elle tourna les chiffres jusqu'à obtenir un second 0 et enfin le chiffre 7. Une légère lumière apparut, autours de la pièce, cette dernière s'éleva dans les airs, tournant à toute vitesse sur elle-même avant de disparaitre dans un éclat. Et ce fut tout. Lullaby regarda nerveusement l'endroit où se situait la pièce quelques secondes plus tôt. S'attendant à elle ne savait qu'elle apparition. Toutefois il n'en fut rien. Les secondes, puis les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, trop lentement. Elle avait l'impression que c'était des heures et non des minutes qui s'écoulaient. Etait-ce en réalité un piège pour trouver les esclaves dissidents ? Ou bien une simple blague ? Elle regarda encore quelques minutes l'endroit à présent vide, l'espoir que quelqu'un viendrait la chercher se dissipa peu à peu. Elle n'avait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer maintenant. Ses sangs purs s'étaient bien moqués d'elle ! Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre et continuer à faire son travail. Séchant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler d'un geste sec, elle retira sa robe pour en enfiler une plus simple. Presque trop simple pour une sang pur. Mais cela ne servait à rien de porter bijoux, robes en soies et autres merveilles. Elle n'était qu'une esclave après tout. Ces derniers temps elle s'était allée, avait écouté Harry et…

« - Je devrai aller préparer le repas. Il pourrait avoir faim… »

Parler à son reflet ne changerai rien. Et puis au fond, n'était-elle pas heureuse de rester ici ? Elle ne voulait partir que parce qu'il lui avait ordonné. C'est tout. Oui cela devait être la seule raison de vouloir partir. Quel esclave voudrait quitter un maître aussi bon qu'Harry ? Rassurée par ses propres pensées, elle se glissa hors de sa chambre pour préparer le repas et essayer de se rattraper auprès de son maître. C'était la moindre des choses non ? Elle lui a avait fait honte ce soir et avait eut des pensées malsaines.

Lullaby rata de peu une jeune femme blonde qui venait de se transplaner dans la chambre. Celle-ci jetât un regard méfiant à la pièce qui était beaucoup trop bien aménagé pour être la chambre d'une simple esclave. En temps normal il n'était pas possible de se transplaner ainsi, mais avec l'enterrement les défenses avaient été baissées et jusqu'à ce jour n'avait pas été remise. D'habitude elle se transplanait à plusieurs mètres de la demeure, mais étrangement aujourd'hui elle avait pu venir directement de là où la pièce l'appelait. Son père était inquiet, il disait que c'était un piège… Mais si quelqu'un avait vraiment demandé leur aide, elle se devait d'être là. Bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas les lieux, elle descendit vers les cuisines qui dans toutes demeures de sangs purs se situaient si ce n'était pas dans les sous-sols, au moins au rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait des chances qu'elle trouve des esclaves, si esclave il y avait. Le manoir était étrangement silencieux, elle savait que le maître était mort. Mais elle avait entendu du bruit venant non loin de la chambre qu'elle avait quitté, ainsi que des pas qui étaient beaucoup trop lourd pour être ceux de la fille. Elle entendit des bruits provenant de ce qui semblait être la cuisine, elle se dirigea discrètement vers la pièce. Il y avait une fille, elle semblait correspondre à la description, mais elle ne la voyait que de dos. Se glissant discrètement derrière elle, elle la serra contre elle, une main contre sa bouche et l'autre un couteau contre la gorge.

« - Ne cris pas, tu vas répondre juste par oui ou non. »

Lullaby hocha lentement la tête, ne comprenant pas qui cette fille, ni comment elle avait pu rentrer ici. La lame sur sa gorge lui faisait mal et elle n'osait de respirer, de peur d'être entaillée par le couteau.

« - Es-tu bien Lullaby ? »

La jeune femme retira la main de sa bouche.

« - Ou… oui… »

L'intrus poussa un soupir qui semblait être de soulagement. Et relâcha Lullaby. Cette dernière soulagée, se massa la gorge douloureuse encore suite à une telle rencontre. Se retournant hésitante vers son agresseur, elle put examiner la femme tout à loisir. Elle était blonde et avait de beaux yeux bleus dans lequel on voyait que quelque chose s'était brisé en elle, mais paradoxalement, cela semblait renforcée une certaine détermination en elle. C'était comme une sorte d'aura…

« - Je suis Serena Black, je viens pour l'Ordre.  
>- Black ? Mais ? »<p>

La blonde eut un petit sourire. Ils avaient tous la même réaction.

« - Accroche-toi à moi, je t'expliquerai tout ceci au camp. On ne peut pas se permettre de trainer ici.»

Lullaby s'accrocha à Serena tendit que cette dernière les transplanaient toutes deux dans les majestueux murs de Poudlard. La jeune fille regarda autours d'elle, le château grouillait de vie. Partout il y avait des gens de tout âge et tout genre qui riaient, parlaient joyeusement. Même les tableaux étaient pleins de vie ! Serena fit signe à Lullaby de le suivre. La brunette avait tant de question qui se bousculait sur les lèvres, mais fascinait par ce qui l'entourait elle oublia complètement de les poser, bien trop occuper à regarder la magie faire son œuvre. Serena l'entraina sur des escaliers magiques qui terrifièrent Lullaby au début. Si Serena continuait à monter à l'aise, elle, elle préférait rester accrochée à la rambarde, attendant qu'il arrive à destination pour grimper les dernières marches. Après plusieurs escaliers de ce genre, Serena fit cesser la torture et entraina Lullaby dans un couloir plutôt vide. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne. Cependant, les quelques personnes présentent intriguaient fortement Lullaby, elle entendait ici et là des explosions et Serena devait la tirer pour l'empêcher de rentrer dans les anciennes de classes. La blonde s'arrêtât enfin devant une gargouille au bout du couloir.

« - Tarte aux fraises ! » Serena sourit au regard étonné de Lullaby. « Tu n'aimes pas les tartes fraises ? J'adore ça personnellement. »

La gargouille fit un pas de côté découvrant un passage qui menait à un escalier en colimasson que les deux femmes empruntèrent. Serena ouvrit une porte qui les fit entrer dans un bureau. Lullaby jetât un regard circulaire à la pièce émerveillé, tant de livre, tant de tableaux, tant d'objets étranges dans une si petite pièce ! Elle se demandait comment cela était possible que tout ceci pouvait entrer.

« - Serena ! Tu pourrais frapper ! Je pourrais être occupé, à faire des choses et d'autre… Et cesse donc de rire ! Présente-moi plutôt la jeune fille qui est à toi.  
>- Que voudrais-tu faire ici, seul dans ton grand bureau, à part lire des livres ? Lullaby, je te présente le chef de l'Ordre celui qui se nomme pompeusement The Big Boss, mais on l'appel tous Sirius. Papa, je te présente Lullaby.<br>- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle, je me nomme Sirius Black. Ho fille indigne cesse de glousser ! Voyez-vous miss Lullaby, personne ne me croit pas quand je lui dis que nous sommes des descendants des Black. Officiellement la famille des Black s'est éteinte, mais les derniers étaient… très virulent au niveau des aventures et forcement il y a eut quelques enfants qui sont nés. Mais ne restez pas debout miss asseyez vous donc. »

Il fit un geste de la main et deux fauteuils glissèrent jusqu'à son bureau. Lullaby s'assit au bord du fauteuil tendit que Serena s'affalait dedans avec toute la grâce d'un sac à patate. Prenant une assiette posée sur le bureau elle la tendit vers Lullaby.

« - Un gâteau ? »

Bien qu'elle n'est ni très faim, ni très envie d'un gâteau Lullaby en prit un par politesse et remercia d'une petite voix. Intimidée et perdue, elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas regretter d'avoir appelé l'Ordre. Ces gens étaient étranges et semblaient même complètement fous ! Entre cet homme persuadé d'être un descendant d'une famille disparu et cette fille qui…

« - Bien miss, tout d'abord laissez moi vous souhaitez la bienvenu à l'Ordre ! Ici nous vivons tous en paix. Poudlard est notre quartier général, mais nous sommes rependus dans tout l'Empire et chaque jour nous sommes de plus en plus puissants. Hélas, pas asse encore pour renverser le pouvoir, mais un jour ! La première chose à faire c'est de vous trouver un nom et une baguette !  
>- Je… je ne peux pas avoir de baguette…<br>- Mais bien entendu que si ! Vous êtes une sorcière, comme moi, comme ma fille ! Vous méritez une baguette.  
>- J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs. »<p>

L'homme fronça des sourcils, une esclave sans pouvoir ? Les sangs purs se seraient donc attaquer aux moldus maintenant ? Quant au cracmols ils étaient tout simplement bannis de la société donc, non, elle ne pouvait pas être une cracmol. Ce qui posait un problème, pour le moment les sorciers avaient laissés les moldus tranquilles, mais s'ils s'attaquaient à se derniers…

« - Lorsque mon ancien maître à libérer Harry Potter, il m'a utilisée comme sacrifice et donc j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs…  
>- Harry Potter ? Le Harry Potter ? Celui qui a battu Voldemort ? Celui de la prophétie ? »<p>

Lullaby hocha de la tête lentement, tendit que le regard inquiet de Serena aller de Lullaby à son père et vice versa.

« - Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende.  
>- Non, non il existe bien ma chérie, mais dites moi miss, qu'est devenu Harry ? »<p>

Lullaby baissa la tête. Tant de choses à dire ! Il était devenu son nouveau maître, mais supportez pas qu'elle était son esclave. Il l'avait embrassé, il lui… avait dit de partir. Qu'il ne pouvait plus le revoir. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours à peine, mais ce souvenir lui redonna les larmes aux yeux et bien qu'elle essaya maladroite de les cacher, Sirius et Serena virent bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Spontanément, Serena la prit dans les bras et lui caressa sa chevelure en lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Ce n'était que quelques mots, mais ils arrièrent à lui redonner du courage et se dégageant de Serena, elle commença son récit d'une voix chancelante.

« - Quand Harry s'est réveillé, j'ai été offerte à ce dernier en même temps que le manoir de mon ancien maître. Au début il ne voulait pas que je sois son esclave, mais… il y a eut un accident. Et il était furieux après moi et m'a demandé de partir, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir. Donc c'est ce que j'ai fait… »

Lullaby baissa la tête honteuse de ses actions. Bien que Sirius ne fût pas complètement satisfait, il y avait beaucoup trop de choses à éclaircir à son goût, il ne demanda rien de plus. Il sentait que cela n'était pas le moment de parler de tout cela et qu'elle avait besoin de repos et de recule vis-à-vis de ce qui était arrivé.

« - Serena ? Tu peux t'occuper de Lullaby ?  
>- En tant que marraine ? Tu crois que j'en suis capable ?<br>- J'en suis certain. »

Les yeux de Serena se mirent à briller de milles feux, comme si on avait annonçé à un enfant de 5 ans que cela serait noël avait l'heure. Attrapant les deux mains de Lullaby, elle lui demanda d'une voix inquiète.

« - Tu veux bien que je sois ta marraine ?  
>- Heu… oui, si tu veux. Mais c'est quoi ?<br>- Tout nouvel arrivant à un parrain ou une marraine qui l'aide à faire toutes les démarches nécessaires et à s'intégrer au camp. Alors tu veux ?  
>- Heu oui… Si tu penses que je vais pas te déranger et heu…<br>- Super ! Allez viens, on va te trouver un nom ! Après je te montrerai notre chambre et puis ensuite on te trouvera des affaires. Tu verras tu te plairas ici ! »

Lullaby hocha la tête, plus par habitude d'approuver tout ce qu'on lui disait que par certitude. Elle suivit Serena qui l'amena dans ce qui semblait être une ancienne de classe. Il restait encore le tableau, ainsi que les nombreuses tables et les chaises. Sur le bureau une grosse machine qui faisait énormément de bruit et autours duquel un homme roux avec des petites lunettes tournait en poussant des petites exclamations de temps en temps.

« - Arthur ! Je t'apporte une nouvelle.  
>- Une nouvelle ? Fantastique, fantastique, dit moi ma petite, quelle est ton prénom ?<br>- Lullaby monsieur.  
>- Serais-tu sourdes d'oreille ? Ton PRE-NOM, pas ton SUR-NOM.<br>- Elle a entendu Arthur, c'est bien son prénom.  
>- Par Merlin ! Ces idiots de sangs purs ne savent plus quoi inventer ! On va te trouver un prénom aussi ma mignonne. Donne-moi ta main ! »<p>

Lullaby jetât un regard hésitant à Serena, cet homme avait le regard un peu fou et elle n'était pas certaine si elle pouvait ou non lui faire confiance. Toutefois Serena l'encouragea du regard, elle tendit donc sa main. Le dit Arthur sortit un aguille de sa poche et la planta dans le doigt de Lullaby avant de la mettre dans la machine. En sentant l'aiguille percée sa peau, Lullaby ne put retenir un petit cri. Tendit que la née-moldue se suçotait le doigt qui brulait douloureusement la machine faisait des psiiit, et des vroums, parfois des bams ! De la fumée multicolore sortaient de tous les côtés, il y eut même quelques étincelles. Tendit qu'Arthur continuait à tourner autours en criant des ça marches ! Serena et Lullaby reculèrent prudemment. Enfin elle s'arrêta, brusquement. Puis il y eut le bruit d'une imprimante et en sortit un petit parchemin qu'Arthur prit.

« - Et bien tu es la descendante de Susan et Thomas Menzies. C'est écossais comme nom. Fantastique ! Tu es donc écossaise ! Hum, que dirais-tu comme prénom Nina ? Non ? Catherine ? Non, non tu n'as pas une tête de Catherine… Je sais ! Elisabeth ! C'est un prénom de reine ça ! Cela te convient parfaitement. Bien, laisse-moi… te… noter… Te voilà Elisabeth Menzies ! Bienvenu parmi nous Lizzy ! »

Tout s'était passé si vite ! Lullaby… non Lizzy maintenant. Elle n'était plus Lullaby, mais Lizzy… Un mince sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, elle avait tout perdu. Jusqu'à son prénom. Mais maintenant elle n'était plus une esclave, elle Elisabeth Menzies une sorcière, non une ancienne sorcière, mais elle était une humaine, une personne à part entière et non plus un vulgaire objet.

* * *

><p>Je ne suis pas du genre à réclamer des reviews, mais pas mal de gens ont l'air de la suivre et je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils pense de ma fan fic. Après tout une fan fic c'est un échange de fan en fan et même si vous avez des avis négatifs, je serais curieuse ce que vous en pensez, donc n'hésiter pas à reviewer, même si ce n'est qu'un petit mot, cela fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir :)<p> 


	9. Une nouvelle vie

Chapitre 8 : une nouvelle vie

Harry fut furieux pendant toute la soirée et il ne sortit pas de sa chambre, préférant remuer des sombres pensées seul dans sa chambre. Lullaby n'était pas venue, ni pour le prévenir que le repas était prêt, ni pour venir s'inquiéter à son sujet pour savoir s'il l'avait prévenu, ni… Non pour rien. Elle n'était pas venue le voir. Peut être qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir ou bien elle suivait ses ordres tout simplement. Mais deux heures du matin arrivé et il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Pour tout dire, il n'arrivait pas à trouver la tranquillité, l'absence de Lullaby le rendait nerveux. Après c'être retourné de nombreuses fois dans son lit, il se décida enfin de se lever et sortie de sa chambre pour partir à la recherche de Lullaby. Elle était très probablement en train de dormir, mais il ne trouverait pas le repos tant qu'il n'aurait pas mis les choses au clair et surtout ne se serait pas excusé. Il essaya de ne pas faire trop bruit, pour ne pas l'éveiller brutalement, mais il constata rapidement que cela ne semblait pas être une précaution nécessaire. La porte était non seulement grand ouverte, mais en plus la lumière était encore allumée.

« - Lullaby ? »

Il commença à entrer dans la chambre et regarda autours de lui, personne… Il n'y avait personne. Le lit était fait, on voyait que quelqu'un s'était assis dessus, mais personne n'y dormait. Etrange… Il partit dans la salle de bain, mais il n'y avait personne non plus… Un sentiment d'inquiétude commença à l'envahir.

« - LULLABY ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. C'était étrange, le manoir n'était pas suffisamment grand pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'entendre. Il pria Merlin que le silence était dû à une obstination de ne lui répondre. Il descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers, non ce n'était pas du genre de Lullaby d'agir ainsi. Il savait que malgré ce qui lui avait dit, elle se considérait toujours comme une esclave et à ses yeux il était toujours son maître. Elle serait venue… Il l'appela de nouveaux plusieurs fois, toutefois elle ne répondit à aucun de ses appels. Harry remarqua de la lumière dans la cuisine, il se dirigea vers elle dans l'espoir de trouver Lullaby. Mais il eut la surprise de voir la cuisine en désordre, comme si Lullaby avait commencé à préparer le repas et puis avait disparu soudainement. Abandonnant tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Cette absence était étrange, anormale. Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle l'avait abandonnée.

« - Non. Non ce n'est pas possible ! »

Il partit en courant à travers le manoir, ouvrant toutes les portes, tous les placards, farfouillant tous les endroits, même les plus improbables, où elle aurait pu se cacher. Cependant elle n'était nul part, elle avait disparu, l'abandonnant tout seul ici. L'horloge sonna indiquant qu'il était cinq heures. Deux heures déjà, oui cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'il la chercher sans succès. Malgré l'heure, il se transplana devant le manoir Weasley. Si Lullaby n'était pas là, elle était peut être là bas. Ho il aurait dû attendre ce matin, il le savait bien. Cependant il en était incapable bien trop inquiet. Il appuyait donc comme un forcené sur la sonnette. Se moquant complètement de l'idée qu'il était peut être en train de réveiller tous les habitants. Enfin une servante avec un air endormi vint lui ouvrir.

« - Que voul-  
>- Je veux voir Andrew Lupin !<br>- Mais Monsieur Lupin est entr-  
>- Si vous n'allez pas le chercher immédiatement, j'irais moi-même !<br>- Bien monsieur, je reviens tout de suite monsieur. »

Harry hocha la tête, il se retint de peu de ne pas suivre la servante. Il se contenta donc d'attendre impatiemment dans le hall. Il était allé à contrecœur à la soirée, toutefois elle se révélait finalement bénéfique, car il avait pu découvrir qu'Andrew vivait bel et bien ici. Et peut être que cet abrutit avait kidnappé Lullaby où il ne sait quoi…. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient ? Ils mettaient tant de temps ! Andrew arriva enfin avec à la fois un air endormi et agacé. Cependant la surprise s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut Harry en train de faire les cent pas dans le hall du manoir.

« - Et bien Harry ! J'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous faites ici, surtout à cette heure-ci ! Je vous manque donc déjà ?  
>- Lullaby, elle a disparu. Je l'ai cherchée partout… Et.<br>- Vous êtes certain de ce que vous dites ?  
>- Où pensez-vous qu'elle irait à cette heure ci ?<br>- Et vous pensez qu'elle est ici. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Emma prépare nous du café ! Suivez-moi Harry. »

La jeune esclave s'inclina devant Andrew et partit dans la cuisine tendit que lui se diriger vers le salon en compagnie d'Harry. Bien qu'il soit en pyjama, il gardait une dignité telle qu'on avait l'impression que c'était tout à faire normal. S'asseyant dans un fauteuil, il invita d'un geste de la main Harry à faire de même. L'esclave entra avec un plateau remplis de café brulant, deux tasses, ainsi que des gâteaux pour les accompagner. Elle le posa doucement sur la table se situant entre Harry et Andrew. Ce dernier lui indiqua d'un geste de la main de partir. La jeune femme s'inclina devant eux, avant de partir. Andrew prit une gorgé de café pour se réveiller, puis ce décida enfin à parler.

« - Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un esclave disparait. Cela est déjà arriver plusieurs fois. Je suis certain que c'est l'Ordre qui est venu la chercher.  
>- L'Ordre ? Mais comment ils ont pu ? Le manoir était fermé et ils ne pouvaient pas savoir où elle était.<br>- On ne sait pas comment ils font. Pour le retrouver il faut que tu ailles à leur quartier général, Poudlard. Ils ont d'autres repères, toutefois ils nous sont inconnus et ceux qui ont été découvert ont été détruits.  
>- Et Poudlard ? Pourquoi il n'a pas été détruit ?<br>- On ne sait pas où il est. Il semblerait qu'à sa fermeture il a disparu. Pour connaître le chemin on raconte qu'il faut parler aux elfes de maisons, mais ces derniers ont disparu et les rares qu'on peut apercevoir disparaissent tout de suite.  
>- Où ont-ils été aperçus ?<br>- Vous comptez aller à la recherche de cette esclave ? Vous feriez mieux de vous en acheter une autre.  
>- Ce n'est pas une esclave ! C'est une amie ! C'est…<br>- Godric Hollow, un petit village perdu dans la campagne.  
>- Merci. Excusez-moi du dérangement.<br>- Ce n'est rien. »

Harry se leva, Godric Hollow, ainsi il allait rejoindre la source, là où tout avait commencé.

« - Harry ? »

Le sorcier se tourna, étonné qu'Andrew l'appel.

« - Bonne chance.  
>- Merci. »<p>

Il lui adressa un sourire et partit, sortant à tout vitesse du manoir Weasley il se transplana à Grimaud Square. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait partir, il devait donc se préparer. Farfouillant dans ses affaires il attrapa un sac où il enfourna des vêtements et de la nourriture. Par chance, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller à la banque pour pouvoir avoir de l'argent. Cette dernière ouvrirait seulement dans plusieurs heures et cela le retarderait beaucoup trop à son goût dans son voyage. Il verrouilla Square Grimaud et se transplana à Godric Hollow. Le village avait bien changé, ce n'était maintenant plus que des ruines. Prit de nostalgie, il se dirigea vers le cimetière. Ou du moins ce qui en restait. La statue magique avait disparu et les tombes étaient à moitiés effacées. Même si le jour commençait à se lever, il ne pourrait pas retrouver la tombe de ses parents. Toutefois qu'il la retrouve ou non ce n'est pas ça qu'il lui permettrait de découvrir les elfes de maisons sauvages. Après un dernier regard de désespoir, espérant retrouver la tombe, il se décida à retourner vers le village en ruine. A certains endroits la nature avait reprit ses droits. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'une des demeures, il entendit un bruissement derrière lui. Bien qu'il se retourne il ne vit rien. Il secoua la tête, cela devait être le vent… Toutefois, alors qu'il continuait sa visite des ruines, il y eux de nouveaux bruissements et puis il y avait cette sensation désagréable d'être observé. Là ! Une ombre ! C'était rapide, mais il y avait bien quelqu'un. Ils étaient là, l'observant. Plus besoin de les chercher, ils l'avaient trouvé. Il posa son sac, ainsi que sa baguette à terre.

« - Je suis Harry Potter ! Je ne veux vous pas de mal ! Seulement des informations ! »

Des murmures se firent entendre tout autour de lui. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient, il se doutait qu'il était en train de débattre s'il disait la vérité ou non. Puis tous ce turent. Cependant, il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas finit et qu'il ne devait pas bouger. Un courant électrique traversa tout son corps, il sursauta surpris. Les murmures reprirent de plus belles. Enfin, un elfe de maison apparut. Il était habillé de manières très étranges, superposant plusieurs vêtements. Ainsi l'elfe en question portait un t-shirt déchirait au manche sur lequel était marqué « peace & love », trois paires de chaussettes, dont une montante qui recouvrait presque la totalité de ses jambes et un vieux chapeau pointus qui donnait l'impression que l'elfe de maison avait le choixpeau !

« - Quel vêtement a libéré le prophète Dobby de la servitude ? »

Malgré la situation, Harry se retient de ne pas éclater de rire à l'entente de la question. Le prophète Dobby ? Il réussit néanmoins à reprendre son sérieux et répondit à la question.

« - Une chaussette. C'était la mienne, j'avais douze ans à l'époque. »

L'elfe hocha la tête d'un air satisfait tendit que les autres elfes de maisons sortaient de leur cachette. Il avait réussit à passer le test de toute évidence. Ces derniers possédaient des tenues tout aussi étranges que celui qui semblait être leur chef. Leurs yeux de billes les regardaient avec admiration, toutefois aucun d'entre eux ne s'approcha de lui, ils se contentaient de former un cercle autours de lui.

« - Ainsi vous êtes vraiment Harry Potter. Suivez nous, nous allons vous amenez à notre camps. Vous semblez épuiser, vous pourrez manger et vous reposez à notre campement. Ensuite nous répondrons à vos questions. »

Harry voulu protester, il voulait ses réponses maintenant, mais les elfes commençaient déjà à partir vers le campement. Il fut donc obliger de les suivre. Bien qu'il fit plusieurs tentative pour entamer la conversation, aucun d'entre eux ne lui répondit. Ils se contentaient de le regarder avec admiration. Harry finit donc par abandonner l'idée de leur parler et se concentra plutôt sur le chemin menant au campement. Ce dernier était loin d'être tracé et il fallait donc faire attention de ne pas trébucher sur les racines des arbres ou glisser sur les cailloux. Par chance, le jour s'était maintenant levé et éclairé la sombre forêt. Les elfes se mouvaient et avancer sans aucun problème, on voyait qu'ils avaient l'expérience du terrain contrairement à Harry qui était à deux doigts de tomber à chaque instant. Le chemin lui semblait terriblement long et alors qu'il commençait à se demander si les elfes ne tentaient pas en réalité de le perdre dans la forêt,le village apparut. Il était composé dans des petites cabanes en bois perchaient dans les arbres. Il y avait des familles entières d'elfe de maisons. Des enfants jouaient gaiment dans la cour principal tendit que l'on dressait au centre une grande nappe où l'on invitât à Harry de s'asseoir. On s'assit autours de lui et lui servit de la nourriture en tout genre. Fruits, légumes et boissons. Malgré l'apparence précaire des lieux, c'était des mets recherchés qui étaient proposés à Harry. Entre deux plats, le sorcier tenta de tirer des informations sur Poudlard auprès des ses hôtes, mais ces derniers changeaient sans cesse de conversation. Lassé, il se décida finalement à changer de registre.

« - Tout à l'heure vous aviez dit que Dobby était votre prophète, je ne savais pas que vous aviez une religion.  
>- Non ! Nous n'avons pas de… religion comme vous les humains. Nous vénérons la grande déesse Mione, une ancienne déesse qui s'est sacrifiée pour nous. Les premiers elfes libérés sont les prophètes, ceux qui ont guidé notre route. Cependant nous ne les vénérons pas, car ils n'ont pas besoin de remerciement. Tant que nous croyons en eux, ils seront là pour nous protéger. »<p>

Harry hocha la tête, mais il n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Sa tête était de plus en plus lourde. D'accord l'adrénaline avait su le tenir éveillé jusque là, mais tout de même. C'était trop soudain. Il avait beau lutté contre le sommeil, ses yeux se fermaient tout seul. Quelque chose n'allait pas Il regarda au fond de son gobelet en bois, il y avait une fine particule. Les elfes… Ils l'avaient drogué !

« - Qu'est-ce que vous… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, il tombait déjà dans les bras de Morphée. Toutefois avant de s'endormir totalement, il entendit le chef des elfes lui dire qu'il n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter que tout irait bien. Mais peut-il vraiment y croire ?

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le soleil était haut dans le ciel et ses rayons tapaient sur le toit en feuille, chatouillant le visage d'Harry qui finit par se réveiller. N'ayant plut ses lunettes, il tapotât à l'aveuglette jusqu'à les trouver. Dés qu'il les glissa sur son nez, tout redevint plus clair et il constatât qu'il était dans l'une de ses huttes. Trop grands pour pouvoir se lever, il sortit de la hutte à quatre pattes. Un elfe enfant arriva et le regarda avec de grands yeux remplis de merveilles.

« - Bonzour monsieur ! Vous z'avez bien dormi ?  
>- Oui, merci… On est quelle heure ?<br>- Quatre heures de l'après-midi monsieur, vous avez dormi drôlement longtemps ! Vous deviez être fatigué !  
>- Longtemps ? Mais j'ai dormi quelques heures à peine. On m'a endormi ce matin. Et -<br>- Non, non c'était hier !  
>- Pinky ! Cesse d'embêter monsieur Potter je t'en pris.<br>- Oui papa ! »

Le petit elfe de maison partit en courant rejoindre le petit groupe d'enfants en train de jouer à la cour. Celui qui semblait être le chef détourna le regard de sa fille et s'excusa auprès d'Harry.

« - Je suis désolé que ma fille Pinky vous a dérangé, ainsi que pour vous avoir endormi. Mais vous aviez l'air si épuiser que nous ne pouvions pas vous laisser partir comme ça. Venez donc manger, nous vous expliquerons comment vous pourrez trouver Poudlard. »

Harry hocha de la tête, bien qu'il soit agacé par l'idée de devoir encore attendre l'elfe avait raison. Il suivit ce dernier qui l'invita dans sa hutte. C'était une grande hutte qui se situait au sol contrairement aux autres cabanes. Une elfe de maison qui semblait se situer à l'âge de l'adolescence lui servit un repas similaire à celui qu'on lui avait servit avant qu'il s'endorme. Tendit qu'il mangeait avec appétit, l'elfe lui donna enfin les informations qu'il cherchait.

« - Il y a que deux moyens pour accéder à Poudlard, le premier est la téléportation que les elfes de maison utilisent. Les rebelles font de même, mais ils usent de la technologie pour se téléporter.  
>- Vous allez donc m'y téléporter ?<br>- Impossible. Les elfes de maisons ne peuvent pas transporter de personne avec eux. Vous devrez donc utilisez la seconde méthode prendre le Poudlard Express en chemin.  
>- En chemin ?<br>- Il passe non loin d'ici, cependant se sont les nains qui ont la main basse dessus. Vous devrez les convaincre de vous le laissez utiliser pour qu'il vous amène jusqu'à Poudlard.  
>- Des nains ?<br>- Oui, toutefois ils sont vénaux et détestes les elfes. Vous devrez donc y aller seul.  
>- Il accepte la possibilité de payer avec la baguette ?<br>- Tant qu'ils sont payés et qu'on leur donne de l'argent tout est bon pour eux. Ils acceptent tout moyen. »

Harry hocha la tête rassuré. Après qu'Harry ait terminé son repas, le chef des elfes appela un éclaireur qui pourrait guider Harry chez les nains. Cette dernière contrairement à ses comparses était très peu vêtue pour pouvoir se mouvoir avec plus de facilité dans les environs. Très peu bavarde, elle se contenta de dire qu'elle se nommait Amwy et à peine s'était-elle présentée qu'elle était déjà en train de partir. Ne laissant guère le temps à Harry de remercier ses hôtes. L'elfe marchait rapidement et sautillait par-dessus les racines, n'attendant pas Harry qui avait du mal à le suivre. Cette dernière semblait agacée par l'idée de s'occuper d'Harry, en particulier pour l'amener voir les nains. Elle fit d'ailleurs clairement comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de faire la rencontre avec le moindre nain. Il était en effet connu que les nains et les elfes étaient en conflits incessants. Aussi Amwy s'arrêtât un kilomètre avant le repère des nains, indiquant d'un simple signe de geste le chemin de prendre, puis après un rapide adieu à Harry, se téléporta jusqu'au campement.

« - Et bien au revoir… »

Un étrange sentiment de solitude l'envahit à nouveau. Harry fut soudainement prit par l'envie de rejoindre les elfes de maisons, mais à peine s'était il retourné qu'il comprit qu'il serait incapable de se repérer dans la forêt. Et puis il devait la retrouver. S'accrochant à l'idée qu'il allait retrouver Lullaby, il emprunta la direction indiquée un peu plus tôt par l'elfe. A ce qu'il avait compris, si elle ne lui avait pas mentit, il devrait arriver sous peu. Avançant d'un pas incertain, il essayait de ne pas trébucher sur les racines. Après avoir marché pendant cinq bonnes minutes, il commença à entendre l'écho de pioche frappant sur la terre. Ravivait par ce son qui sonnait, il avança d'un pas plus rapide. Le son devenait de plus en plus fort jusqu'à enfin ! Voici un de ces petits êtres hauts comme dix pommes ! Un homme ? Une femme ? Il ne savait pas trop comment nommer cet être devant lui qui piochait avec ardeur et qui bien ne pouvait que voir sa présence continuer à l'ignorer. Finalement il se décida à se racler la gorge pour signifier qu'il était là.

« - Heu… bonjour. »

Le nain non identifié concéda au bout de plusieurs secondes d'arrêté de piocher et se tourna ver lui avec un air renfrogné sur le visage.

« - V o' vo'lez quoi ?  
>- J'aimerai prendre le poudlard express pour aller à Poudlard.<br>- 100 pièces d'or. Vo' pôvez payer avec votre baguette. »

Harry hocha de la tête, il ne savait pas combien cela faisait en gallion, mais à ce qu'il avait compris son compte était encore plus remplis que lorsqu'il avait disparu, il avait donc dans l'espoir que cela soit suffisant. Il avait la désagréable impression de se faire arnaquer, mais bon c'était le seul moyen pour retrouver Lullaby. Il sortit donc sa baguette, a la simple vue de l'objet les yeux du nain se mirent à briller d'avidités. Attrapant la baguette, il l'enfonça dans un arbre. Un léger halo brillant apparut autours de la baguette. Une fois disparut, le nain retira la baguette et la tendit à Harry.

« - Accrochez vous. »

Et avant qu'il eut pu prononcer le moindre mot une trappe s'ouvrit sous les pieds d'Harry qui se mit à tomber, tomber… Tout autour de lui il y avait des photos, des chocogrenouilles qui sautaient, il évitât de peu un cognard qui remontait. Il ne cessait pas de tomber, toujours plus bas. Et puis les objets disparurent peu à peu. Autours de lui un compartiment commença à apparaitre. Ainsi qu'un sol, sur lequel il se trouve allongé. Peu à peu il sentit le sol se constituait sous son corps. Il vit avec émerveillement le Poudlard express devenir de plus en plus consistant avant d'être totalement reconstruit. Quand il se releva il remarqua qu'il avait dans sa main sa baguette ainsi qu'un ticket sur lequel il était marqué :

« Poudlard express, destination Poudlard. »

Il se releva et regarda autours de lui, le compartiment était vide. Ne savant pas combien de temps durerait le trajet, il partie dans les autres compartiments pour voir s'il y avait d'autres voyageurs. Tendit qu'il poussait la porte, des souvenirs emplirent sa tête. Il se revit dans le compartiment avec Ron en train de manger tout de sorte de confiseries qu'il venait de découvrir. C'était probablement l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Se glissant en dehors du compartiment il avança dans le couloir avec difficulté. Le train allait très vite et les cahots étaient nombreux. Il regardait d'un air curieux à travers les autres compartiments, mais ils étaient pratiquement tous vides. Les rares qui semblaient avoir des voyageurs avaient les rideaux fermés. Ce wagon n'étant guère intéressant, il passa donc au suivant qui semblait être composé de plus de vie. Du moins, de ce qu'il pouvait en voir. Les rideaux étaient tous fermés et il y avait une faible lumière tamisée.

« - Bonjour jeune homme, vous semblez être perdu. Venez donc vous asseoir devant moi. »

C'était une créature étrange qui venait de lui parler, elle avait une peau légèrement verte et des cheveux qui lui faisaient penser à un saule. Dedans des fines roses se perdaient dedans. Il était subjugué par une telle beauté. D'un geste gracieux elle désigna la place devant elle. Bien qu'il sur rester à peu prés stable et ne faire aucun gaffe, il eut l'impression d'être un troll apprenant la danse classique tellement elle était emplit de grâce comparait à lui.

« - Vous ne semblez n'avoir jamais rencontré un représentant du peuple des Roselias.  
>- Non…<br>- Ne soyez donc pas si nerveux ! Nous sommes des êtres pacifiques, mi-végétaux, mi humains. Et pour tout vous avez j'ai autant de difficulté à supporter l'obscurité de ce wagon, que la solitude. Votre arrivée est une véritable bénédiction. Je m'étais enquis des autres passages, mais malheureusement il n'y a que goules, démons et fantômes, aujourd'hui. Des gens peu sympathiques à mon goût. Je crois qu'ils sont là pour le millième anniversaire du compte Dracula en Transylvanie.  
>- Ce train va en Transylvanie ?<br>- Vous semblez être étonné jeune homme, bien entendu qu'il va en Transylvanie ! Depuis que les nains ont prit le contrôle du Poudlard express, ce dernier ce rend partout dans le monde. C'est pour cela qu'un voyage pour une même destination peut durer aussi bien quelques heures, que quelques jours. Je suppose donc que vous allez à Poudlard, la destination première ? »

Harry hocha la tête, surprit qu'elle est devinée si facilement. Sa réaction fit rire la rosaliase. Elle sortit une petite boîte en bois dans lequel se trouvaient des petits gâteaux en forme de roses. Elle tendit la boîte à Harry.

« - Tenez, prenez en un, ce sont les gâteaux officiels de mon pays. Cela vous détendra et vous donnera du courage. Car il en faut pour aller à Poudlard. Pourquoi souhaitez-vous aller là bas ? »

Harry croqua dans un bout de gâteau, son esprit embrouillé commença à s'éclaircir. Ce n'était pas de son genre de faire confiance aux inconnus et de leur raconter son histoire suite à une simple question. Toutefois c'était comme si le gâteau lui donnait une confiance démesurée et qu'il n'avait pas d'inquiétude à se faire.

« - Et bien, j'ai blessé cette fille… C'était mon esclave, mais je ne la considérais pas ainsi. Et puis je l'ai surprise en train de flirter avec cet homme. Non c'était bien plus que flirter, c'était… Et je me suis énervé contre lui, lui ordonnant de partir. De faire en sorte que je ne la revois plus jamais. Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait… Et donc il y a des chances qu'elle soit à Poudlard et je dois la retrouver à tout prix. Car je…  
>- Car vous l'aimez ?<br>- Non ! Enfin si, enfin non ! Peut être… »

L'étrange créature ria ou du moins il eut l'impression qu'elle riait. Cela ressemblait surtout un piaillement d'oiseau. Harry baissa la tête, rougissant. Oui, il devait l'avouer, il aimait cette fille. Il l'aimait plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. C'était quelque chose d'étrange, il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques jours et puis il partait à sa recherche, traversant multiples épreuves pour elle pour une inconnue. C'était quelque chose d'agréable en même temps.

« - Poudlard ! Arrêt de Poudlard dans 5 minutes ! »

Une voix off le sortit de ses pensées et il remarqua le regard amusé de la jeune femme.

« - Et bien je vous dis au revoir, puisque vous commencez déjà à disparaitre.  
>- Disparaitre ? »<p>

Harry baissa la tête et eut un hoquet de surprise en les voyant devenir transparente. Il en allait de même pour tout ce qui était autours de lui. Les cahots disparurent, l'herbe remplaça le plancher, puis il en alla de même pour la charmante jeune femme. Tout disparut, lentement, les uns après les autres. Quant tout eut finit de disparaitre, il se retrouva sur un banc non loin de ce qui semblait être le saule cogneur. Mais il avait du crois qu'après tant de temps il était toujours là. Pourtant c'était bien lui, il était beaucoup plus grand et beaucoup plus gros. Ses racines sortaient à moitié du sol, formant un enchevêtrement empêchant qui que se soit de prendre le portail. Oh on pouvait passait dessus, mais le fait que ces racines rampaient tel des serpents sur le sol étouffant sans pitié les humains qu'elles attrapaient dissuader toute personne de s'en approcher. On pouvait apercevoir ici et là des squelettes autours desquels il y avait des racines les serrant sans pitié. Harry comprit qu'il ne devait pas s'éterniser ici s'il tenait à la vie. Se levant, il se dirigea à grand pas vers le château. Au début il ne rencontra pas grand monde, mais plus il avançait vers le château plus il y avait de monde. On le regardait d'un air méfiant, n'osant pas vraiment s'approcher de lui. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ni comment se présenter. Toutefois ses questionnements cessèrent prestement. Un homme plutôt âgé, mais plein de vigueur et vif comme un écureuil se dirigeait à grands pas vers lui.

« - Bonjours monsieur ! Je ne crois pas vous avoir encore vu. Comment êtes vous venus ici je vous pris ?  
>- Par le poudlard expresse. Je, je suis Harry Potter ! Je suis désolé de venir vous déranger, mais on m'a dit que je pourrais trouver Lullaby.<br>- Harry Potter ? Oui… Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Elle s'est beaucoup inquiétée pour vous.  
>- C'est… c'est vrai ?<br>- Mais oui, mais oui ! Toutefois avant de vous la présenter je dois vous poser quelques questions, ne vous inquiétez pas ce sont juste des formalités ! »

Bien que l'homme fût sympathique, Harry comprit qu'il ne lui laissera pas le choix. Bien qu'il se méfiait de ces soit disant formalité, Harry suivit l'homme dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Cela faisait vraiment plaisir de revoir Poudlard. Ho c'était bien différent, mais il y avait toujours ces escaliers, ses tableaux et tant d'autre chose ! Il regarda avec un air émerveillé autours de lui. L'homme l'emmena dans le bureau d'Albus où il put revoir avec plaisir le portrait du viel homme. Ce dernier lui adressa un clin d'œil, toutefois ce n'était pas le moment de se rappeler les bons moments. Le viel homme lui indiqua d'un signe de la main de s'asseoir sur la chaise devant lui.

« - Alors c'est lui le type qu'il faut interroger ? Bon alors mon bonhomme enlève ta chemise, je vais te faire une piqure. T'inquiète tu ne vas rien sentir.  
>- Une piqure ? Pour ?<br>- Nous injectons du veritaserum directement dans les veines de ceux que l'ont veut interroger. C'est plus puissant et on est certain que l'on ne peut pas résister. »

Harry jetât un regard inquiet à la seringue, mais retira tout de même sa chemise. L'homme à la seringue passa un coton imbibé de potion pour qu'Harry ne sente aucune douleur et piqua. Malgré l'absence de sensation, la simple vue de l'aiguille s'enfançons dans sa peau fit tressaillir Harry.

« - Bien, maintenant je vais vous posez quelques questions. Vous répondez dans l'immédiat, cela ne sert à rien de lutter. Bien, pourquoi es-tu ici ?  
>- Je suis ici pour retrouver Lullaby.<br>- Pourquoi veux-tu la retrouver ?  
>- Pour m'excuser et puis je… j'ai besoin d'elle. »<p>

L'homme à la seringue ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire en entendant la réponse d'Harry. Toutefois le regard noir de Sirius lui fit cesser tout rire.

« - Qui es-tu ?  
>- Harry Potter.<br>- Comment considères-tu les nés-moldus ?  
>- Comme des sorciers normaux.<br>- Es-tu prêt à te battre contre l'esclavage ?  
>- Oui. »<p>

Sirius hocha de la tête d'un air satisfait.

« - Nous allons avoir besoin de toi pour la lutte. Mais nous allons d'abord t'amener à Lizzy.  
>- Lizzy ? Mais je veux voir Lulla-<br>- Elle se nomme Elisabeth Menzies maintenant ! Tâche de t'en souvenir ! »

C'était l'homme à la seringue qui venait de parler. Il semblait être en colère qu'Harry ose appeler encore Lizzy Lullaby. Le survivant un peu perdu hocha de la tête. Lullaby, Lizzy ou de n'importe quelle façon dont elle se nomme. Il s'en fichait, car il savait qu'il allait pouvoir la revoir.


End file.
